McKinley Meets Reformed Badboys
by LaraElizabeth1
Summary: A Sequel to my last Badboy!Blaine fic. What happens when all five boys end up at McKinley? Will Klaine happen, or will circumstances change? Rated for bad language, implied things, possible violence mentioned & possible smut later. Klaine. McKlainely.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to Chapter 1. This is the sequel to "Dalton Academy Reform School For Boys", and so.. I hope this doesn't suck too bad. Reviews are wanted, plus ideas- oh and sorry for any bad spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy! -Lara

**P/S:** My Tumblr is; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.

* * *

><p>For Blaine, in fact, for all the guys it was hard readjusting to life outside of Dalton after being in there for so long. It was weird not having to file for permission to leave the premises for X amount of time, and instead they could just... leave.<p>

When Blaine returned home Friday afternoon and entered his house, his nostrils where filled with the familiar aroma of home-cooked meals, mens strong cologne and a little bit of dog, seeing as his large Labrador, Mitchie, liked to sneak up on the couches when nobody was looking.

However, when a six year old girl came hurtling down the stairs, throwing herself into his arms with her long brunette curly hair going all over the place, his smile almost cracked his face as he picked her up and hugged her so tight he probably almost suffocated her.

Julia- his sister. The one thing in the world that actually kept him sane during the whole.. bullying fiasco. Every day when he came home from school, he'd do his homework straight away, have dinner with his family and then help Julia with her reading homework, play with her, get her ready for bed and sing her to sleep.

The day he was escorted out of the house by two large policemen, with his little sister screaming and sobbing hysterically, being held back by his mother, it almost broke his heart, but he had to stay strong. Though her heart wrenching shrills stayed haunting his dreams every night.

_"Blainey! Blainey!" She had called, struggling to fight off her mothers grip. "Mommy, Daddy! Don't let them take Blainey away, no! Come back!" She had cried._

The policemen showed no compassion, didn't even let Blaine say a proper goodbye.

Blaine later got word that his sister wasn't sleeping at night, instead crying out for him, wanting him to sing and soother her to sleep as he had done every night of her life.

He broke several kids noses that day.

She wasn't allowed come visit him like his parents where, though she and his parents pleaded with the law enforcers there, it never worked. They brought him pictures of her, and little notes she'd written in crayon with drawings, all the time. It broke his heart.

He broke more things every time he received a new note, _"Please come home Blainey, I miss you."_ It would say, with dried tear stains.

'Julia.' He said, mentally scolding himself for his voice cracking. She just squeezed around his neck tighter as he carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom, past the Nanny that was looking after her.

After carefully locating her room, he entered for the first time in months, laying them both down on the bed where she snuggled into his chest.

'I missed you.' She said sadly. 'Are you staying now?' She asked, gripping his shirt tighter.

Blaine smiled sadly and brushed hair from her eyes. 'I missed you too baby girl. And I'm not going to leave you again any time soon, I promise.'

She sighed contently and leaned in a little more. Blaine was glad he showered so he didn't smell like sex- as he often did nowadays.

Taking a closer look at his little sister, he noticed how much thiner her frame was, her room was utter chaos instead of how tidy she used to keep it- toys thrown every where, dents in the wall, angry scribbles on the wall... huge black prominent bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in months.

Blaine's heart broke at the sight. Not only had he disappointed his parents, he'd turned his sisters world upside down and now... now she seemed completely different. She was way too thin for her own good.

After awhile, Blaine noticed her breathing evening out and he tried to stand up, but in an instant Julia opened her eyes, filled to the brim with tears as she gripped him.

'Don't go!' She begged, her voice wavering.

Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before nodding and laying back down, bringing her back onto his chest.

'I won't.' He soothed with his eyes closed. 'I promise.' He brushed her hair back more as she snuggled into his jacket, breathing deeply, a small smile playing on her lips, her heavy eyes falling shut as she snored almost, completely unnoticeable.

He let the first set of tears drop in over a year.

* * *

><p>After spending the night watching his sister sleep peacefully- and after numerous failed attempts to leave when she whined, she finally let him up the next morning as he helped her change clothes, not bothering to change his own as he put her on his hip and carried him downstairs where he was met with the smell of his Mom cooking breakfast.<p>

His Mother greeted him kindly and thankfully peeled Julia off of him so he could at least go shower and get reacquainted with his room. His father had left to go finish some business stuff and would be joining them for dinner; however, he'd left Blaine all his new school supplies, time table and manual on his bed.

Joy, Blaine thought.

Just because he never bet anyone up before Jaxon, doesn't mean he wasn't always a rebellious teenager. He still had a very bad attitude towards most people, and often got in trouble for mouthing off.

Just because he was free from Reform School doesn't mean he was suddenly going to turn into the perfect, well mannered child.

* * *

><p>When Monday morning came around, he'd picked up Wes and David on the way, Nick and Jeff following in Jeff's car behind.<p>

Okay, they where extremely expensive cars and where obviously going to stand out like sore thumbs; but why not? As soon as the rumors started flying, which they would never confirm or deny, it wouldn't matter. Their idea was to be as feared as possible without having to actually hurt anyone in the process.

And so, when they walked through the doors of McKinley, clothed in jeans, t-shirts and leather jackets, people where instantly backing away at the steely look in their eyes. Blaine had already shot several guys dark looks for sneering at Nick and Jeff as they where walking down the hall, hands held firmly together.

Wes and David where on his left, Nick and Jeff on his right with himself following just behind. Blaine was always the leader- it was just how it happened. He was quiet but very, very smart and capable. He analyzed people without using his words, it was easier to know who was a threat then who wasn't. Even after only being in this school ten minutes as they made their way towards the principles office, Blaine had already picked out and spotted many football guys, sneering as Jeff and Nick. He instantly knew this football team would be in for a shock.

But then, he saw him.

'Puckerman you prick!' He yelled down the hallway, startling everyone, looking at him with wide-eyes as he smirked.

Puck looked angry and did a double take when he saw Blaine before his face cracked a grin. 'Mini man Anderson, you ass!' He called, slamming his locker shut to walk down to him, fist pumping him and nodding politely to his friends.

'I didn't know you went here!' Blaine stated.

Puck laughed. 'You actually got out of that Reform school finally?'

Blaine nodded as they started walking. 'I haven't seen you since Juvie.'

The taller boy laughed again and slapped Blaine on the back. 'Who you got for homeroom?' he asked.

'A guy called Shuester.' Wes answered with a shrug, glaring at another football player.

'Oh awesome.' Puck grinned. 'You're in homeroom with me, come and I'll get you acquainted. Welcome to hell.' He shot a doubtful look at Nick and Jeff. 'If you two are.. gay and all with each other, which I'm okay with!' He added in quickly at the icy glares Wes and David where shooting him, 'I was just gonna say be careful.'

'They'll be fine.' Blaine said definitely. 'So, where to?'

Just as they rounded the corner, they got ushered into a choir room, which Blaine thought was odd for a homeroom but said nothing. The whole room went silent as they walked in, saying nothing, just sitting down on empty chairs.

'Welcome to McKinley, boys.' Mr Shuester greeted. They just grunted their hellos as Mr Schue talked about the upcoming pep rally.

When the final bell chimed, in walked Kurt Hummel talking animatedly with Mercedes and Tina about their weekend outfits for next weekend, when Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.

'You look like you've seen a ghost Hummel.' Puck jeered.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth numerous times, trying to be coherent, but nothing was happening.

The five-bad boys where slightly startled when a petite brunette came over, looking very pissed off and serious.

'Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I do not appreciate you being in my school.'

Everyone gasped, including Mr Schue. Blaine raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Delinquents like you should not be allowed attend public school, is all I'm saying. Having Puck here is bad enough, but now six of you? And two of you being gay and in a relationship with each other?' She gestured to the blonde haired and black haired boys.

'Hey!' Wes snapped. 'Just because your a girl doesn't mean I don't have a problem shutting your mouth for you.' He warned. Finn stood up protectively, glaring at Wes.

Rachel raised a hand to silence him. 'I have two gay dads, I'm not a homophobe, but McKinley is not the place for this because of Neanderthals.' She crossed her arms over her chest, looking accomplished.

'You done yet Mary Poppins?' Blaine asked coolly as he stood up. Rachel nodded, squirming a little under the in tense gaze. Mr Schue said nothing, surprisingly, but he never did.

'I don't appreciate your loud and obnoxious comments first thing in the morning, as to be honest your voice is kind of annoying.' Rachel gaped at him. 'Honestly, don't dish out what you can't take.'

And with that he and his four friends marched out of the room in search of their lockers. Blaine didn't even acknowledge Kurt, in fact, the only person who did was Nick who gave him a polite nod.

'And you, Miss Talk-a-lot has just been told in a polite, yet sexy way to shut that trap of yours.' Santana said, standing up with a hand on her hip. 'I'm so gonna be tapping that.'

'Enough,' Mr Schue finally announced, snapping everyone from their daydreams. 'Get to class.'

With a mutter and loud banging of chairs, everyone cleared out, Kurt still shocked.

'You okay man?' Finn asked, noticing how white yet.. annoyed Kurt looked.

'Fine.' He spat, pulling his arm from his girl-friends grip and storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>As lunch time approached, Kurt huffed as Karofsky threw him against another locker. With a disgruntled sigh as the hallways cleared out, people leaving for lunch, he made his way towards his locker to see the curly haired delinquent staring at the sign up board.<p>

'Looking for a club to destroy?' Kurt asked coldly as he joined him.

Blaine merely looked at Kurt side ways and turned back to the board, watching as Kurt pulled out a pen and started scribbling.

'Why are you writing Brittany S Pierce on the bake-sale sign up?' Blaine had to ask.

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'My friend can't write her own name and asked me to. Why are you here?' He demanded. 'I warned you what'd happen.'

Blaine said nothing, instead took out his own pen to sign him, Wes and David up for something. Kurt leaned in and took a closer look.

Football tryouts.

'Are you mad?' Kurt asked. 'They'll kill you once they find out you're gay.'

Blaine laughed, his usual smirk coming into place as he looked Kurt up and down, frowning as he noticed a ugly blue bruise forming on Kurt's arm.

Kurt knew what he was looking at and self consciously pulled at the sleeve of his shirt.

'Don't worry babe.' Blaine said smoothly, reaching out to touch the forming bruise that Kurt flinched away from. Blaine frowned slightly. 'I'll have this school at my feet by Friday. No pun intended.'

With one saucy wink and a cheeky kiss on the cheek, Blaine sauntered down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, leaving Kurt standing there dumbly, blushing hard.

Kurt finally snapped out of his daze, walking back down the hallway to his locker when Azimio and two other guys came up, throwing a green slushie in Kurt's face.

Wiping his now stinging red eyes out, he sighed.

The day this small minded world changed its way of thinking, would be a miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. reviews? Ideas? How was it? Thanks for reading!<strong>

**My Tumblr is; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You guys.. _ashgurnvef._ Do you know you all froze my email the other day? Yeah, I had over 200 emails in less then 24hours and every day when I've logged into my email I've had 20+. _I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH._ And, because of my love for all of you.. I've devoted 90% of my weekend to writing this story (stupid homework). I wrote my first ever full "smut" piece this morning for this story and have it saved. _*Gulps nervously*_ I haven't pieced it in any chapter yet, I'm not exactly sure where I want it.. but I'm just going to keep writing this weekend while I actually have the chance to and _*gasp*_ I've one week left in school (this week) before halloween break where I can write until all hours of the night. Did I mention when I'm not in school I only get like.. four hours sleep because I stay up until like 6am? Bad, I know. -Lara

**P/S:** Yeah, there'll be a lot of updates coming. (Including possibly two tonight) Oh, and my tumblr URL is ohsogleekyy.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't lie when he said he'd have the school by his feet by Friday.<p>

He, Wes and David had all tried out for the football team and made it, and not just because Puck put in a good word for them with Coach Beiste, but because they could actually play.

Blaine and Wes also tried out for the track team, which they made.

Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff had also all tried out for Glee club, acapella. They all made it. Blaine as a potential soloist, the other four where absolutely fine with always being background singers, strangely.

Jeff and Nick did okay too. They weren't bullied, so to say. They got glared at a lot, and people would often throw slurs at them when it was just the two of them, but they didn't seem all that bothered by it.

By Friday, Blaine was basically the top dog at the school. Girls fawned over him, constantly hanging out of his arms and following him around school. There wasn't one time during the week when he saw Blaine when he didn't have at least two cheerleaders hanging out of him, Brittany and Santana included. The guys loved him because he was such a ladies man and he was popular, plus he was actually fun to be around. He challenged teachers but he never got in trouble, and him and Karofsky seemed... like they where acquaintances.

When Blaine wasn't wearing his black leather jacket, he was wearing his football jacket which made Kurt's anger flare. Blaine knew how he felt about the football team and yet he still joined. Either they didn't care that Blaine was gay, or they simply hadn't figured it out. Blaine had said he had already come out once, and he didn't need to come out at every school he attended because it was none of their business.

It still didn't stop Kurt from frowning every time he saw Blaine flirting with a girl, or even playfully flirting with guys who where straight, Puck for example. He'd also taken the piss out of Finn once or twice for laughs, but soon stopped when he realized that Finn didn't actually get the joke.

It seemed that Blaine had simply stopped taking an interest in Kurt now that he was too busy with football and the track team, plus his knew group of friends.

It hurt. It did. Honestly.

The fact that Blaine had taken Kurt out on a date, had shown an interest and made it clear he wanted to go on a second date, yet did nothing about it, it hurt. Kurt knew no good could come from it, but.. he liked Blaine. He liked Blaine more than he was willing to admit, and so when it seemed Blaine dropped him when he got popular it just made him sad and angry.

He learned to ignore Blaine when they where in private in the hallways or something. Kurt would glare coldly at him and stalk away, making some excuse while Blaine kept throwing sexual innuendos at him.

Until Friday Blaine caught him in the hall-way again after school, pushing him up against the locker just as hard as Karofsky did on Monday.

'Why are you ignoring me?' Blaine demanded.

'How fucking dare you.' Kurt spat, and he never swore.

Blaine looked taken aback as Kurt pushed him backwards.

'You make it known you're interested in me, you pursue me to no end, you bring me on a date, you come to my house, you tell me a little about your past, you come to my school and then you get popular and start ignoring me!' Kurt all be screeched. 'How dare you!'

'Calm down!' Blaine screeched back. 'Theres no need to be screaming!'

'No need? _No need_?' Kurt asked incredulously, his face going red from anger. 'I can't believe you! You've become one of them!' He shouted.

'One of who?' Blaine asked, now confused.

'One of them who always leave me when something better comes along!' Kurt blurted out before he could control himself. 'My friends, my own step brother, and apparently the guy whose tip-toeing back into the closet!'

Blaine looked even more confused. 'None of that is true!'

Kurt scoffed. 'Yeah right. Why can't you just leave me alone, Blaine? I'm better off without you, without anyone actually. I may have friends but that doesn't mean they are always there.'

'Have you been thrown into a locker in the past three days?' Blaine challenged. 'Have you had a slushie thrown in your face? Have you had your locker broken into?'

Kurt shook his head. Since Monday the worst he'd received was a few choice words from Karofsky.

'Exactly!' Blaine said. 'I did that, all this, for _you_!'

Kurt looked disbelievingly at Blaine. 'You did this for you, and don't even deny it.' He said calmly, now lowering his voice.

Blaine shook his head. 'I joined the football team to get them to stop harassing people. And you know what? It worked! If anything, you should be thanking me!'

'Thank you?' Kurt asked incredulously. 'You've ignored me all week!'

'I thought thats what you wanted?' Blaine challenged, stepping into Kurt's personal space.

'It is!' Kurt retorted. 'But flirting with girls? Really, Blaine?'

Blaine chuckled, his eyes suddenly becoming dark and full of lust. 'They know I'm gay.'

Kurt stared, aghast. 'And they don't bother me because I've already shown them what I'm capable of.' Blaine finished, brushing a lock of hair from Kurt's face.

'You're jealous.' Blaine stated after a moment, his voice covered in amusement. 'You say you don't want me but you're as jealous as a teenage girl.'

Kurt didn't bother fighting it. 'Of course I'm jealous!' He paused for a second, stopping himself from punching Blaine in the chest. 'I don't understand..' He muttered more to himself.

Blaine lifted a hand tentatively and tilted Kurt's head to meet his dark gaze.

'I did this all for you.' Blaine breathed. 'I saw what they did to you, I hear them talking about it. I got angry but I managed to talk them into stopping. Karofsky took a bit more convincing and threatening, but he shouldn't come near you again.'

'Why?' Kurt asked shakily, on the verge of tears.

'I promised you nobody would bother you anymore. And I meant that'

Kurt didn't wait. He pressed his lips to Blaine's in a searing kiss in the middle of the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>After five, maybe ten intense minutes of making out, Kurt pulled back, panting. Blaine's hands where still keeping a tight grip on his waist as they where pinned up against the lockers. Their breaths mixed, their eyes locked.<p>

'Please,' Kurt started, his voice wavering. 'Don't do this to me unless it means something.. I can't, I.' He swallowed. 'I can't deal with being let down anymore.' A tear slipped down his cheek which Blaine wiped away. His cockiness was still there, probably always will be, but his eyes where soft.

Blaine's gaze was cast on the floor for a second in thought.

'I don't know.' He admitted. 'I'm not good for you, Kurt.'

Kurt shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. 'I don't know why I'm like this, I hardly know you.' He admitted.

'I don't know either.' Blaine replied. 'I don't do relationships, I never have. I hook up and thats it.'

'Then why did you do all this stuff for me?' Kurt asked with a sharp edge. 'Getting the football team to leave me alone, I mean?'

Blaine's eyes downcast once more. 'I'll admit it wasn't just for you.'

Kurt nodded with a small frown. He pressed his hands against Blaine's chest, pushing him away slowly. 'I understand.' He said quietly, straightening himself out and turning away to walk down the hallway.

'Where are you going?' Blaine called after him.

Kurt turned, his cheeks now dry but his eyes where watery with a small smile on his lips. 'When you figure out what you want, and when I figure out what I need.. we'll talk, maybe.'

Blaine nodded solemnly after a moment. 'If the football team bother you..'

'I'll be sure to wear more layers to stop myself from bruising so easily.' Kurt remarked 'I'll see you in Glee club on Monday.' He said before walking away calmly, shrugging his bag higher on his shoulder. Once Blaine heard the sound of the door close, signaling Kurt was gone, he punched the locker in front of him, kicking it as well.

Hard.

He didn't understand. He didn't understand why he was doing this for Kurt too. He didn't like that Kurt was able to read him like a book and know what he was doing. He just didn't like or understand any of this. The only thing he knew was that he liked kissing Kurt and talking with him once you got past the attitude.

It was true. He'd spoken to the football team once he became insanely popular, and begrudgingly they said they'd stop bullying people, mainly because rumors about Blaine and his friends traveled fast and nobody, not even Karofsky, wanted on their bad sides.

It was extremely hard for Blaine. He hated what he'd just said to Kurt, but it was true. He wanted Kurt badly because he was gorgeous, he never intended on getting to know Kurt- just fucking him and leaving it at that, but the damn stubborn brunette just had to wiggle his way into Blaine's head.

No matter how much he wanted Kurt though, he wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship. Not because he was afraid of what would happen to his rep- that wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, but because he was afraid of Kurt finding out the real reason he was sent to Dalton, and basically finding all his flaws.

He also had to admit he didn't know Kurt long enough to trust the boy. To trust completely that he wouldn't spill Blaine's secrets, but Blaine knew somewhere deep down Kurt wasn't like that. He saw Kurt in Glee Club, and boy did that kid have a set of pipes. It was the only time Blaine saw Kurt become truly himself when talking with his girl friends and singing. Other times he looked timid and scared, especially when walking down the hallway.

Though he liked Kurt, he still wanted into those skin tight jeans, and he knew he needed a plan.

Running down the hallway to a classroom he'd become familiar with, he stopped entered.

'Blaine?' Mr Schue asked. 'Haven't you got football practice now?'

Blaine was panting, he'd forgotten about that.

'Mr Schue, I was thinking about our Glee assignment to find a song to express how we feel right now, and I was wondering if I can go first on Monday?'

Mr Schue looked surprised. So far Blaine had shown no interest in the assignment.

'Of course, Blaine. Anything I can help with?'

Blaine bit his lip. 'No thanks Mr Schue, I've got it. Thanks.'

And with that, Blaine ran full speed down the hallway and into the locker room where he was even more out of breath. The guys laughed at him as he laughed back.

'Where were you?' Finn asked.

'Working on something for Glee.' He lied smoothly. He wasn't about to tell Kurt's brother he was groping him in the hallway.

'Hurry up and get out on the field!' Coach Beiste boomed over them with a blow of her whistle.

Blaine had a plan, but.. he was sort of nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Any ideas? Writing Advice?<strong>

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Enjoy. I apologize that I didn't post this last night like when I had promised, but after a review I got this morning I decided to re-read and re-write some of this, _plus_ run it past a friend for a second opinion. So, finally I am happy enough with this piece to post! Review for me, please?

**P/S:** Tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com**.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's weekend was spent in his bedroom for the most part. He couldn't believe everything that had spilled from his mouth and to<em> Blaine<em>, of all people. He was just upset and fed up, and needed a release. He didn't know what possessed him to actually kiss the delinquent, but it was magical.

It sounds cliche and completely crazy, but Kurt's head literally spun when he kissed Blaine and was in the strong arms of him. He felt safe, wanted, and cared for even though he knew it was all in his mind; Blaine had made that clear when he said he didn't want a relationship with him, or he wasn't sure.

Either way, Kurt was kind of upset. His Dad and Carole had realized it when he came home Friday afternoon thirty minutes late, bloodshot eyes and an air of confusion around him. His Dad demanded to know if it was Karofsky, which he assured him it wasn't, but when Burt refused to believe that, Kurt lashed out and screamed that it was just boy trouble.

When his Dad asked if he needed help with his boy problems, Kurt down right refused to even have a conversation about it; and instead said things had been sorted and that was the end of it. Carole had tried to talk to him too, but Kurt refused again.

It didn't make things easier. For some reason, he just felt worse when he returned home. He felt heavy, as there was a lot on his mind. He tried singing, it didn't help. He tried baking, didn't help. He even tried to do homework to concentrate on something else, but it just didn't work.

Kurt didn't know why Finn was up early Saturday and Sunday morning and coming home late, he quite frankly didn't care all that much. He liked having the house to himself so he could blare his Wicked soundtrack as loud as he pleased. Carole and his Dad had taken to going shopping and spending Saturday together nowadays, and on Sunday's they would often go out for date night. It didn't bother Kurt at all, really.

However, walking through the doors of McKinley High on Monday morning was nerve wrecking, to say the least. He felt anxious about everything that'd happened on Friday afternoon. He wasn't sure whether Blaine would tell all his worries to that neanderthal football team and get them to harass him again or not, which he couldn't believe Blaine had even managed to stop when nobody could.

Kurt was almost positive Blaine was using blackmail on Karofsky and threatening the rest of the team. Blaine had shown off a few of his Karate moves on his "new friends" at lunch time on Thursday, making everyone fear him that bit more. Wes and David where always by his sides. And when they shared classes, Nick and Jeff where always with them too. The football team glared at them sometimes when they where around, but for some reason got used to it, and Kurt just believed it was too good to be true. They'd been harassing him for years, and he didn't even have a boyfriend, then a gay couple comes to the school and only gets slurs thrown at them?

It sounded selfish, he knew it did, but what was wrong with him that he had to be bullied about it? He loved his friends, but was it because he was an easy target because no one tried to stand up for him? Thats what he started to believe. Mercedes, Rachel and Tina always tried their best to walk with him between classes, but of course they couldn't be there to watch his back always, even then there wasn't much they could do. The football players where always bigger, and during the Lady Gaga assignment they'd done last year for Glee, the football team had no problem pushing around a girl that was in their way, that girl being Tina.

That just made him more confused. If they weren't afraid to push around girls, why where they so damn afraid of Blaine? Blaine even said they knew he was gay. Kurt had heard rumors that Blaine brought a kid he'd met a lunch time the other day at the coffee store to McKinley just so he could fuck him in the boys bathroom.

Kurt was almost sick when he'd heard that. Of course, the whole school knew by now. Even though, the girls still fawned over him. He'd even heard Santana, Brittany and Quinn talking about how hot he was. Santana had asked him out on a date, but Blaine had refused even though he still flirted with her a little bit.

Even Rachel commented later in the week about how hot he was even though he had a mouth that would make a sailor blush.

Mercedes and Tina had constantly bickered back and forth between Kurt about who should ask who out first, Kurt ask Blaine or Blaine ask Kurt, where Kurt promptly told them to shut up that nothing was going on between him and the notorious badboy, however Kurt had reason to believe that Mercedes was infatuated with David, who shared the exact same sentiments about her.

He was just in a rough spot. It happened to everyone, right? Okay, maybe hes been in said rough spot for a long time, but he would bounce back, eventually. He couldn't just complain about his life to his Dad, his Dad did everything right, it was just Kurt being over sensitive as usual. Every teenager went through the "liking the badboy" phase in their lives, and he was sure within two weeks he'd forget all about Blaine and the way his eyes lit up when topic changed to something he liked during class, or the way his curls would sometimes come loose by the end of the school day.

It would pass. It had to.

Right?

Right..

Sighing, he walked down the rest of the hallway towards the choir room, the halls almost empty. He stood to his full height, head high. He honestly didn't want to be here today, he just wanted to go home, get in bed and under the covers and read magazines all day. Not out of self pity, but just out of pure disinterest in school. The thought of seeing everyone and answering a million questions of why he wasn't answering his phone this weekend annoyed him, and he was quite scared to see Blaine. He was afraid of what Blaine might have said to everyone else.

Glee was his first two periods though, then French and World History before lunch.

As the bell rung throughout the hallway, he entered the choir room, not lifting his gaze from his chair as he sat down beside Mercedes while Mr Schuester did a roll call, allowing the rest of the homeroom class to leave, the Glee kids staying in their seats.

'Morning white boy!' Mercedes said cheerily beside him.

Kurt turned to face her, a forced smile tugging at his tired lips. 'Good morning.' He said back.

She narrowed his eyes at him. 'Whats wrong?' She asked worriedly. 'You look and sound awful.'

Kurt forced another smile, sitting up straighter. There wasn't anything wrong so to say, just tired of everything. 'Nothing.' He murmured. 'Just tired.'

Mercedes frowned disbelievingly. 'Have you picked out a song yet?' She changed subject.

'Not yet.' He replied.

'Kurt!' She scolded. 'You have to perform tomorrow!'

He laughed a little. 'I know, don't worry. I will. Whose performing today?' He asked.

'Blaine.'

Kurt froze.

This weeks assignment was to sing about what you've been going through, have been through, or feeling this week. Now, he was panicking slightly.

'Good morning guys!' Mr Schue said cheerily as he came back from the teachers lounge with a cup of coffee. 'I believe, Blaine, you're performing for us this morning?'

Blaine nodded and stood up, taking off his leather jacket that he'd worn today. 'Puck, Finn?' He called. The two boys in question stood up, smiling. Puck picked up his guitar, Finn on drums.

Blaine stood in the middle of the room talking in hushed whispers with Puck for a second. 'Brittany, Santana? Wanna help me out?' He asked.

Santana smirked, taking off her cheerios coat and throwing it on the back of her chair before pulling Brittany up with her. Mr Schue sat at the back of the room, too busy texting Ms Pillsbury to pay attention as Blaine whispered with the two girls.

Finally, Brittany and Santana stood either side of Blaine. Blaine gave a nod to both Puck and Finn who started with the drums, easing into the guitar for a few seconds. Blaine's voice came out slightly gravelly while Santana and Brittany danced around to the beat. Blaine was looking right at Kurt while he sang, and to be honest Kurt was quite shocked.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_  
><em>Yeah, you PMS, like a bitch, I would know<em>  
><em>And you over think, always speak cryptically<em>  
><em>I should know that you're no good for me<em>

Kurt stared open mouthed. Was this song for him? Was this really what Blaine thought of him after all? Anger boiled in him as he watched Blaine dance around, that stupid smirk in place. Santana and Brittany dragged Tina and Quinn up to start dancing with them, the rest of the guys watching and singing along. The girls also harmonizing behind him.

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_  
><em>You're yes and you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down<em>

Blaine started making weird movements towards the next verse, looking Kurt straight in the eyes as he sang, smirking still while his friends danced with the girls in the background.

_You're wrong when it's right_  
><em>You're black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We hug, we make up<em>

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_  
><em>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh<em>

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down<em>

Blaine walked towards Kurt's chair, Kurt glaring at him. He circled around it, singing. Everyone was up dancing and singing along now apart from him. Mr Schuester looked happy too, nodding along to the beat.

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync_  
><em>The same energy now's a dead battery<em>  
><em>Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring<em>  
><em>I should know that you're not gonna change<em>

_You're hot and you're cold_  
><em>You're yes and you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down<em>

_Someone call the doctor_  
><em>Got a case of a love disorder<em>  
><em>Stuck on a roller coaster<em>  
><em>Can't get off this ride<em>

Kurt stared, shocked as Blaine actually sat on his lap to sing the next bit. The boy wasn't that heavy but he was extremely strong.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_  
><em>You're yes and you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down<em>

Finally, Blaine tapped Kurt on the nose and Kurt stood up, forcing Blaine to stand up as well. Blaine just smirked and walked back towards the dancing group while Kurt sat and fumed internally. He didn't get why Blaine was basically singing to him when just the other day he didn't want a relationship. It was frustrating Kurt to no end. Well, Blaine wasn't the only one who could sing and serenade someone, as he would soon learn.

_You're wrong when it's right_  
><em>You're black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We hug, we make up<em>

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_  
><em>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh<em>

_You're hot and you're cold_  
><em>You're yes and you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down!<em>

Thankfully, the song came to an end and everyone burst out into applauds and laughter. Kurt clapped, because even though the song pissed him off, or more so Blaine did, he couldn't deny that the performance was great. Even though he never expected someone like Blaine to be a Katy Perry fan.

'What did you think, babe?' Blaine asked with a smirk, sauntering up to Kurt.

Kurt stood up as the room fell into silence. He said nothing, just blinked at Blaine. Not with hatred or lust, not with anything. Simply just blinked before clacking his tongue, his gaze meeting Blaine's again.

'Two can play at that game, Anderson.' Kurt said as the room "ooh'ed".

Kurt smirked at another smirking Blaine, a challenging glint in his eyes. 'Ladies?' He called. They all stood up straight, looking ready for war. 'I'm going to need your help.'

That was all Kurt said before walking out of the room, his hips swaying making Blaine bite his lip.

Yeah, he definitely made the right choice singing a song that'd piss Kurt off.

'Man, you're in for it now.' Puck said, coming up to hit him on the shoulder.

'I know.' Blaine said calmly. 'And I can't fucking wait.'

* * *

><p>'The nerve of that boy!' Kurt ranted in the girls toilets.<p>

The girls just laughed. 'Hes hot though.' Mercedes said, but earned a glare from Kurt.

'Hes obviously interested in you.' Tina said quietly. 'Why won't you give him a chance?'

'Its complicated.' Kurt retorted quickly. 'Can you girls help me with this song tomorrow or not?'

'I can.' Santana said first with a shrug. 'Anything to annoy him.'

'You're just mad he turned you down.' Mercedes retorted. 'But count me in too.'

'Me three.' Rachel said after a moment. 'It could be fun.'

'Yeah, count Brittany and I in too.' Quinn said.

Kurt stuck out a hand. 'Hands in ladies.'

They all joined hands.

'Operation Annoy The Hobbit is now a go.' Santana said with a smirk before they all laughed and threw their arms up in the air.

'And I can't wait.' Kurt said with a small grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi guys. Sorry for the lack of updates- our town got flooded Monday night which made everyone including myself panic, then it was my birthday on Tuesday.. then just, school! I'm sorry though for excuses, but I hope you enjoy this piece enough that it makes up for it! Reviews are loved, and thank you guys for everything. -Lara

**P/S: **I know some people think my writing is a bit rushed.. but I can't write it day-by-day, hour-by-hour, you know? I apologize if you don't like my writing style.. but I can't really do anything about it- otherwise the story gets too long and I start to ramble. And, my tumblr URL: ohsogleekyy.

And for the person who asked me anonymously on Tumblr; Yes, my stories are unbeta'd. I do it myself the best I can. I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling errors. :)

* * *

><p>The week past in a flurry of chaos, to say the least. After Blaine's.. rather, interesting performance on Monday morning word had spread like wild fire about him definitely being gay and whom he was into, thanks to Santana and Brittany.<p>

Of course, the majority of students where rather shocked to find out their newest head honcho was as gay as Kurt himself, but they never said anything to him simply due to the fact that they where scared.

Rumors had also spread about the reform boys and why they even got sent to a reform school in the first place, and another rumor had spread that Blaine was actually in Juvie before ever attending Dalton. Kurt refused to believe that rumor was true.

But it was. It was so very true. Blaine may had only been sent there for two weeks, but he was there. Blaine never answered any questions about his past. When asked to introduce himself in classes he flat out refused, and when asked a little about his parents he went silent. However, he had no problem gushing about his little sister all day. His four friends where different though. They never spoke about why they had to go to Dalton, but they where much more opened about their family lives and when asked to introduce themselves. They all came from very wealthy backgrounds, and all their parents where nice. Jeff was in a similar situation to Blaine when he first came out- with his parents being in shock and ignoring his existence for awhile- but they soon got over it.

Blaine also scared the shit out of the whole football team. He'd proven his athletic and intelligence abilities (he was a straight A student in everything but French), and the fact that he was very capable of doing damage to someone. There hadn't been too many times when Blaine got angry- but the one time he did Kurt swore his eyes went black and his face turned stony. It was on Wednesday when Karofsky and Azimio basically threw Kurt against the lockers, not expecting to get caught by Blaine, (which they had been doing every time he wasn't around, but Kurt never told him) - but when he caught them it took a lot for him to not throttle them both even though they where twice his size.

The rumors still also went around, thanks to Jacob Ben Israel, that Blaine was still hooking up with random guys from around town, even though he was trying to currently woo one of McKinley's resident divas.

That was also true, sadly. Kurt had been absolutely impossible over the next few days after the Katy Perry song- in fact he was even more distant and his glares where more icy. Blaine was a guy with needs. He would never push someone, but if his next conquest wasn't giving him the time of day then they didn't have the right to get pissed about him hooking up with another guy, right? Right. Thats what he thought.

Apart from his run in with Kurt on Wednesday, Blaine could only catch glimpses of the boy. They didn't have many classes together apart from Glee and Homeroom with Mr Schue, and so when he saw Kurt it was usually in the hallway where said boy would just walk straight past him. The odd time he'd receive a glare or a little smirk, but other then that nothing, though he'd tried.

He knew Kurt was into him. That was a given. Otherwise, Kurt wouldn't have kissed him the other day. And boy, that was the best kiss Blaine ever had. It was soft, sweet and just careful, but now he'd had a taste and he wanted more, he thought.

He'd never been in an actual relationship before, he didn't do labels well. He could hook up with different guys and it would never bother him nowadays. His first time hadn't been special but it wasn't bad either. The guy was nice even if he was two years older, and he was careful and even made Blaine breakfast the next morning, but didn't want a relationship. It wasn't hard to find closeted guys around Ohio, really, if you knew what you where looking for. He always found them out, but never blackmailed them. He wasn't a nice guy all the time, but he wasn't that cold.

In fact, he'd outed one person before. Just before he ever got in trouble and went to Juvie, he did. It was a guy called Chandler, and he was an absolute dick. Again, another bully on the football team who tried to make Blaine's life hell, but when Blaine caught Chandler checking out a Senior guy he teased him about it mercilessly, mostly fishing, but when Chandler admitted to it Blaine teased him worse. However, things got nasty and Chandler had said that Blaine was trying to grope him in the locker rooms, which was a lie.

So Blaine outed him for the liar and bully that he was when his own parents got called into it. It didn't go in his favor, seeing as they got into a massive messy fight after it and Chandler had to move towns, because his Dad was a very important business man who didn't necessarily want to be known as the father of a gay son, even though he said he'd accepted Chandler.

Hence, how he ended up in Juvie. Chandler broke his nose and Blaine smashed the windows in his house and car, spray painted their garage door and broke their mail box.

And so, by Friday Blaine was completely ready to just snap and hit someone because all his attempts at making Kurt melt in his hands had been failing.

However, he was pleasantly surprised to see the countertenor sitting in the seat next to his that afternoon as he walked into Glee club for his last period. Feeling somewhat-successful, he took his seat next to Kurt and waited as Mr Schue began their lesson...

* * *

><p>Kurt had spent every evening rehearsing with his girls for his next Glee club number. After the song Blaine sang on Monday, Kurt had found inspiration, in fact, he found many songs that could have fit the part, but this one just made more sense.<p>

He'd ignored Blaine all week. It was part of his plan, of course, but it didn't mean Blaine didn't make it extremely hard (no pun intended) when he kept making sexual comments and pulling Kurt flush against him when they where alone, it also didn't help that Blaine kept dropping his voice in octaves, allowing it to become gravelly and his eyes lustful.

Kurt knew kissing him on Friday was a bad idea. He knew it from the second he did it, but he didn't care. However, now he'd given Blaine a taste and he knew the boy would want more. Again, Kurt wasn't going to give it to him with no strings-attached, and this is what the song meant..

'Happy Friday, guys!' Mr Schue greeted cheerily, being met by a few mumbles. 'Jeff, Nick, stop making out!' He called. It was true, Jeff and Nick weren't hesitant to go at it in Glee club as they where out in the halls, but by now most of them where used to it. The two broke apart reluctantly, flushing slightly.

'I believe Kurt, you're performing today for us, right?' He asked. Kurt nodded and stood up.

He'd chosen his outfit accordingly. Red skinny jeans, knee high black laced up converse, a black white and red shirt and his hair was perfectly coiffed as usual. Standing up and walking towards the middle of the room, he could feel Blaine's gaze following him but he ignored it. Mr Schue then sat down at the back of the class, allowing Kurt to take over.

'So this week as you all know I've had a problem with someone not taking the hint.' Kurt stated coolly, glancing at a smirking Blaine. 'And this song I hope will get the point across that, well, you know what? Just listen.' He paused again, turning around. 'I've requested the help of a few fellow Glee clubbers!' He said with a smile, watching as Santana and Brittany dragged up three chairs to the middle of the room, both standing on the ones at the edges, leaving the one in the middle empty. Artie was wheeled over by Mike to the guitars where he picked one up and Finn went over to the drums while the rest watched. Rachel and Quinn took a seat on top of the piano too and Mercedes was sitting with the guys, watching with Tina.

Blaine was left, surrounded by the guys at the back, Tina and Mercedes as Kurt stood counting a few seconds. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, one eye brow raised as he ankles crossed. Around him, the guys where murmuring and the two girls where giggling. The bad boy watched as Kurt suddenly pulled a red marker from his pocket, pulling up his sleeve to draw something on his wrist before shoving the marker back in his pocket, pulling his sleeve all the way down again.

With one head nod to Artie, he started strumming the guitar, Finn following soon on drums. The girls where all clapping their hands to the beat as the guys watched. Kurt turned his back to them before turning around and beginning to sing.

_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent_  
><em>I see you through those bloodshot eyes<em>  
><em>There's a cure, you've found it<em>

Tapping his foot to the beat, he nodded to all four girls behind them as they joined in, harmonizing behind him. Santana and Brittany where dancing on the chairs, being flirtatious with the other guys while Quinn and Rachel swung their legs on the edge of the piano. Mercedes and Tina where clapping along, Finn nodding as he and Artie both "rocked out".

_Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it_  
><em>But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will<em>  
><em>They don't wanna define it<em>

Turning back sideways, Kurt jumped up carefully on the middle chair, still singing and tapping along to the beat as the song picked up speed.

_Just give up the game and get into me_  
><em>If you're looking for thrills then get coffee!<em>

Kurt lifted his arms in the air as the Brittany and Santana did an air jump off the chairs, landing on their feet as Rachel and Quinn came up to join them, dancing around and pulling Mike and David up with them. Blaine sat watching, smirking at Kurt who was staring straight at him.

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_  
><em>So if you want me I don't come cheap<em>  
><em>Keep your hand on my hand and your heart on your sleeve<em>

Kurt lifted up his sleeve to show a roughly draw heart on his wrist, smirking as the lyrics matched. Blaine bit his lip, his eyes sparkling.

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_  
><em>'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight<em>

With a wink at Blaine, the singing boy jumped off the chair now, dancing around his friends as he made it over to his step brother, leaning against him casually as Finn continued banging on the drums. Mr Schue was nodding along happily.

_I can't cook, no but I can clean up the mess he left_  
><em>Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead<em>  
><em>This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with<em>

_You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail_  
><em>A quick fix won't ever get you well<em>

Kurt ran away from Finn playfully swatting his arm as he made it over to Artie, rolling him into the middle of the room.

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_  
><em>So if you want me I don't come cheap<em>  
><em>Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve<em>

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_  
><em>'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say<em>

Kurt ran into the middle of the room again, shimming with Brittany and Quinn before turning around to twirl Rachel. Slowly, Kurt walked towards Blaine flirtatiously, circling him like prey. Blaine watched as Kurt twirled around his chair, running a hand affectionately down Blaine's shoulder.

_'Cause I feel the distance between us_  
><em>Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no<em>

Walking back towards the middle of the dancing group, Kurt joined hands with Rachel before belting out the high note, making Blaine smile genuinely at the actual power in Kurt's voice. As the guitar and drums picked up again, the group split up. The boys coming back to sit as Rachel and Quinn sat back down on their actual seats, Kurt, Brittany and Santana returning to the middle of the room. Kurt threw his arms up again, tapping his foot against the chair as the music faded out and it was just their voices.

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_  
><em>So if you want me I don't come cheap<em>  
><em>Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve<em>

Showing his badly drawn heart, Kurt and the two girls stepped back off of the chairs and onto the ground. Brittany and Santana sat on them, crossing their arms and legs, smirking while still harmonizing.

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_  
><em>'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say<em>  
><em>'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight<em>

Kurt walked slowly over to where his original seat beside Blaine was, playing with his hands as he turned around. He waited for the drums to fade out before running his two hands down his thighs and sitting down on the seat. Smirking, with his arms and legs crossed, head slightly tilted, Kurt sang the last words.

_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down 'cause you don't wanna miss out._

As Finn and Artie stopped playing, Kurt glanced at Blaine who was just smirking back at him. The room broke out into loud applause, breaking Kurt's thoughts as he was pulled up from his seat into a bone crushing hug from his friends. From across the room, Puck was shaking his head at Blaine while Blaine simply did nothing but watched as Kurt watched him from afar.

'Great job guys!' Mr Schue said, standing back up as the group split up again. 'Nice range, Kurt.' He complimented with a smile. Kurt just smirked as he sat back down again, pointedly ignoring Blaine who was staring at him for the whole lesson before the last bell of the day rang out.

The class dragged on, Mr Schue going on about something that quite frankly Blaine didn't care about. Ignoring warnings from Mr Schue to take notes, the last bell of the day rang and the noise of students sneakers squeaking on the floor outside could be heard as the school emptied quickly on this Friday afternoon.

Blaine waved his friends on as he got his stuff together, watching as Kurt pranced out of the room with Mercedes and Tina on his arms, laughing and talking about their weekend plans. He waited a few more minutes before going out after them and saw that the hall was now completely empty except for the one boy hes been trying to talk to all week. Straightening himself up and slinging his back pack over his shoulder, he shoved his hands in his pockets before sauntering up to Kurt, leaning against the lockers.

'Blaine.' Kurt greeted him, shoving books into his bags.

Blaine smiled. 'Nice song.'

Kurt glanced at him, a small smile tugging on his lips. 'I hope it taught you something.'

'It did.' The delinquent responded.

Again, Kurt glanced up at him, now throwing his book bag over his shoulder and leaning against the other side of the locker. 'Which would be?'

Blaine grinned. 'You say, apparently that you don't hook up.. but you kissed me last week.'

Kurt scoffed, blushing up to his roots as he fumbled with the books in his locker again. 'I had a moment of madness.'

'Or a moment of weakness not to mention realization.'

'Realization of what?' Kurt asked, leaning against the lockers again.

Blaine just smiled, leaning way into Kurt's personal space, so close Kurt could feel the ghost of Blaine's breath on his lips. He rolled his lips inwards before biting down on them, flickering his eyes down onto Blaine's momentarily before meeting his eyes. Kurt froze as he felt Blaine's calloused hand brush against his cheek and down his jawline. He involuntarily shivered, cursing his body for doing so as Blaine grinned in triumph, pulling his hand back.

'That..' Blaine whispered before pressing a lingering kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt could feel Blaine's eye lashes tickling his cheek as he closed his own eyes, leaning into it a bit. Blaine pulled back, his eyes twinkling and his small smirk still there. 'See you Monday, Hummel.' Blaine said before shoving his hands in his pockets again and sauntering off towards the exit, taking one last glance back at Kurt who hadn't turned to look at him as he exited. Once Kurt heard the sound of the door shut, he looked down to where Blaine was just standing, before he slammed his head against the locker, breathing deeply.

_What is this boy doing to me?_ He thought miserably, mainly because he couldn't help it.

He'd fallen for the bad boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Ideas? I do not own the song in this fic, or any of Ryan Murphy's characters.<strong>

**Tumblr URL: ohsogleekyy**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry about late-ish updates. Real worlds been crazy and I had a little writers block too, I guess. Thanks for all the kind words/suggestions about the last chapter. I appreciate you all. I wrote this and the next chapter today, so I can say that the next chapter will be posted in no longer then 24hours, depending on how much demand there is for it. So yes, chapter 6 is already complete and ready to go. I thought I'd post this while I start chapter 7, and I hope you all enjoy. Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling errors that I missed. - BTW- Wasn't "Pot O Gold" AMAZING? I'm in love with Rory; I just want to take him home and cuddle him. Omg, the promo for episode 5 though. *Dead* Sorry, I'm rambling now. I'll stop._

_**Fyi:** This chapters word count is roughly 3,700. _

_**P/S:** Follow me on tumblr if you want constant updates on the progress of my stories/chapters - ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com._

* * *

><p>Kurt's weekend past the same way it had last week, except this week instead of feeling all confused and grumpy he got out of bed Saturday morning and went and had girl time with his best friends, which included a sleepover.<p>

They'd tried to get details about Blaine out of Kurt, but he was adamant about telling them nothing. He loved them, he did, but they also started a lot of rumors and speculation unintentionally. He didn't say that he was interested in Blaine, only that Blaine was interested in him. Kurt definitely didn't tell them that he was the first one to kiss Blaine in the hallway, and to be honest he was a little shocked Blaine hadn't actually told anyone or bragged about it.

Santana had been a little harder to brush off. She kept asking more and more questions, saying she knew Kurt was hiding something. Santana also said she believed that Blaine was bisexual, not gay- to which Kurt snorted. Trust Santana to still be trying to get the hot guy even though he'd proven he was gay.

That.. was another thing Kurt found out about. His girl friends had all been talking about how they all numerously saw Blaine hanging out of a different guy every day and saw him go into the bathroom and come out with a satisfied smirk in place as the other guy tumbled out after him, looking well disheveled.

This lead to a conversation he had with Mercedes a little later that night in private when they both went to get hot chocolate- the other girls fast asleep. She expressed her concerns about Kurt having anything to do with Blaine, she also told him she knew that they where more then just friends, somehow. Kurt didn't deny it, and instead spent a half hour talking a little bit about it- but not dropping anything definite into the mix.

He was pissed off at the fact Blaine was still whoring around, yet still trying to win Kurt over into a friends-with-benefits relationship, as Kurt had taken to calling it. He didn't want that though, he didn't want to know that he was hooking up with Blaine, and then said boy going and sleeping with another guy. Kurt wouldn't do that to himself, the words "You matter" by his father constantly rang out through his ears any time Blaine tried to get too close within personal space.

When Monday morning rolled around he wasn't thrilled, to say the least. After meeting up with Mercedes and Rachel on their way in, the girls ran off to go to the bathrooms before homeroom. With ten minutes to spare, Kurt just walked to his locker and pulled out his books for his next few classes.

He wasn't expecting it when Karofsky came up behind him and slammed him into the lockers, again, successfully knocking him to the floor.

Kurt noticed Karofsky was alone this time, the other footballers hadn't dared come near him since Blaine joined, and Kurt wouldn't mention to him that Karofsky was still harassing him. He could handle a few locker shoves and slushie facials, they where fine. Kurt now made sure he was never alone in the hallways too long for safety reasons, so everything was okay. It wasn't great, but it was manageable and it was better than running to Blaine like a little girl when he could handle himself fine. Besides, Blaine had himself and four other friends to look after. Not to mention a newly formed rep to maintain, glee club, football practice and his academics.

Kurt knew Blaine was smart, but he never knew how smart until Finn had casually mentioned that his new friend had straight A's in every class, still managing a solid B in French, though he spoke almost fluently in Italian. Damn.

With a sigh and a glance down the hallway, he opened his locker again and looked in the mirror, eyes widening in alarm when he noticed a small cut on his cheek from where it collided with the locker moments ago. He touched it hesitantly, wincing when it stung as a drop of blood started rolling down his cheek. He pulled out a tissue from the packet he kept in his locker, wiping it clean before examining it again.

It wasn't big and it wasn't deep, only like a scratch you get when you get a paper cut. But it was noticeable, and explaining that to his Dad who scrutinized him every day after school would be hard. He knew Mercedes and Rachel would definitely pick it up, and he knew if he saw Blaine he would definitely notice.

He still had five minutes to spare, so shoving his books into his bag he quickly walked down to the boys bathroom, pushing open the door.

The first thing he noticed was the smoke in the air. He let out a rather unmanly cough, rubbing at his eyes as the smoke filtered out the door. He sighed, walking towards the sink to wash the little cut. Who knew what germs lurked on those lockers, and he definitely wasn't going to take any chances.

'Hey gorgeous.'

He froze, back to the voice that he'd come to know so well. Kurt ignored him, pulling open his bag to reveal a packet of disinfectant wipes. He carried them around with him always- just in case something like this ever happened, which it had before. Usually though, he got off with a few bruises that where easily hid, but not this scratch down his cheek.

He hissed out loud when he wiped against it, hating the ugly red color that it became.

'What happened?' Asked another gentle voice, coming up beside him. He glanced side-ways noticing Nick standing there worriedly. He turned around, noticing all the boys sitting against the wall smoking, glancing at him curiously. Nick was the only one to approach, however, and tilted Kurt's face to get a look at the now bright red mark.

Clacking his tongue together, Nick pulled out a packet of band-aids from his pocket, taking one out and handing it to Kurt. Kurt glanced at him curiously, but Nick shrugged.

'Jeff bites his nails, so I wrap them around his fingers to get him to stop. Always carry a packet.' Nick shot a look at Jeff who was grinning sheepishly.

'Thanks..' Kurt stated warily, ignoring how he could feel Blaine's eyes on him. The bell rang out, swearing softly he put the plaster on. It would only have to stay on until at least the end of the school day, so hopefully his Dad wouldn't notice. He put his wipes back in his bag, noticing the only other person left in the room with him was Blaine, who was now standing only a few inches from him.

'What happened?' He asked, somewhat gently as he raised his hand to touch Kurt's cheek. Kurt involuntarily flinched, Blaine stood wide-eyed for a second waiting until Kurt relaxed again to run a hand down the small plaster.

'I tripped and fell against my locker.' Kurt lied.

Blaine gave him a disbelieving look. 'You wanna tell me the truth?' He asked.

'I'm going to be late.' Kurt replied, moving from Blaine's touch, but he was quickly caught by the elbow by a strong hand.

'Was it Karofsky?' Blaine asked, eyes downcast.

Kurt swallowed but didn't answer. He watched as Blaine raised his head slowly, dropping his arm. 'You're going to be late, get to class.' Blaine stated.

'So are you.' Kurt retorted. Blaine just shrugged.

'I have someone to see.'

Kurt's eyes widened in alarm. 'Blaine, please, don't. He didn't do anything, I tripped.'

Blaine stared at him hard, scrutinizing him, making Kurt squirm. 'Last chance.' Blaine warned. 'This is his last chance, and don't lie to me again. You're bad at it.'

Blaine said nothing else, walking around Kurt was he walked towards the door, his bag slung over his shoulder. He glanced back at Kurt as if contemplating something before just nodding and walking out.

Kurt swallowed again once Blaine left, praying to whatever god was out there that Blaine didn't do something stupid. However, the second bell rang out, startling him from his thoughts. He flew out the bathroom door and down to the choir room, just in time to see everyone leaving. He swore under his breath before Mr Schue gave him a small eye roll, telling him to just go to class and he'd let it slide. Kurt was suddenly grateful for Mr Schue as Mercedes came up and took his elbow.

'White boy, what happened to your face?' She asked worriedly.

'I walked into my locker door.' Kurt stated. It was scary how Mercedes' look was exactly like the one Blaine gave him.

Except, what came out of her mouth next he didn't expect. 'Did Blaine hit you, Kurt? Because he walked in literally right before you.'

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, dragging Mercedes around to face him in the hallway. 'Blaine did not hit me, okay? I got shoved into the locker by Karofsky and Blaine and his friends where there when I walked into the bathroom. Blaine did not hit me, and please don't go around saying that to anyone else. I promise you Mercedes, he didn't.'

Mercedes searched her friends expression for some sign that he was lying, but all she saw was honesty. She nodded stiffly as they started walking again.

'You can't blame me for worrying, Kurt. We've all heard the rumors about him and his temper.'

Kurt ground his teeth as Mercedes classroom came into view. 'Maybe some people should stop listening and spreading rumors, then.' He spat, dropping Mercedes' arm as he walked quickly down the hallway to his own class, leaving a confused Mercedes in the hallway.

'That boys got it bad..' She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang throughout the school, signaling lunch, Blaine didn't wait. He grabbed his books and ran out the door and towards the locker room.<p>

He slipped in quietly, noticing Karofsky at his own locker whistling when Blaine came up behind him, pinning him there. Karofsky let out a yell in surprise.

'What did I tell you?' Blaine demanded, spinning the bigger boy easily to face him. 'What did I tell you?' He asked again.

Karofsky stared at him for a second. 'What are you talking about, man?' He asked nervously.

Blaine's eyes darkened. 'I saw Kurt this morning.' He started conversationally. 'He was in the bathroom cleaning a cut on his face he'd gotten from _walking_ into his locker. Know anything about that?' His voice dropped to a cold, unfriendly level.

Karofsky swallowed, shaking his head. 'I don't know a thing.'

Blaine stared at him, hard and cold. His insides screamed at him to send Karofsky to the floor, but he couldn't risk that.

'Take this as your warning, Karofsky.' He started. 'Touch Kurt, or any other kid in this school for that matter, and I'll ruin your life. I know what you are.'

Karofsky's eyes hardened as they stared at each other. Karofsky knew Blaine was small, but he also knew Blaine was just as strong and was very, very true with his threats.

'Why not do it now if you're going to keep threatening me?' Karofsky asked, gasping as Blaine's arm pushed hard against his neck.

Blaine glared at him. 'The only reason your still standing is because Kurt asked me not to hurt you. He didn't even admit you did that to him.'

Karofsky let out a strangled laugh. 'Whipped much, Anderson?'

The large footballer regretted that when his wrist was twisted painfully and he yelled out.

'Stay away from Kurt, Dave.' Blaine warned one last time. Karofsky winced, nodding reluctantly. 'I will.' He said hoarsely.

Blaine let his arms drop, Karofsky gasping and his shoulders slumping slightly. Blaine picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder again before giving Karofsky one last glance. Karofsky stared back at him, shaking his head before turning around to his locker. Blaine nodded to himself, satisfied that the threat had been received and understood, as he walked towards the cafeteria.

He walked casually down the hallway, surprised when he saw Kurt come out of one of the classrooms smiling at him for a change.

'Hows it going?' Blaine asked cockily.

Kurt just shrugged. 'Got an A on my science test, first one ever, actually.'

Blaine smirked. 'So you aren't a know-it all like I assumed.'

The taller boy glared. 'Who needs science anyway?' He asked.

'Everyone does.' Blaine shrugged. 'If we didn't have it we wouldn't know how the body, mind or anything works.'

'Why did you say the body?' Kurt asked as they turned a corner.

Blaine just shrugged again. 'People are often attracted to others by their looks, but also by their scent.'

Kurt stared at him incredulously. 'You mean if someone smells nice they'll be attracted to them?'

Blaine laughed. 'No not always, like I remember a few years ago people did a test where there would be a room of girls and guys, and others would look at them and rate their appearance. But then they'd go home, come back a few weeks later and hang out with them for like ten minutes and rate them again.'

'I don't get it.' Kurt stated, pushing open a door.

'The first time they didn't get to hang out with them, just look at them. The second time though when they got to hang out with them, their ratings often went up because like that, people are also attracted by scent. Its weird.'

Kurt laughed. 'Yes, most definitely weird. I didn't know you where such a science nerd.'

The bad-boy shot Kurt a side-ways glance, smiling faintly. 'Theres a lot you don't know about me.'

Kurt smiled back, glancing curiously at Blaine who was searching for his friends in the crowd of kids in the cafeteria.

'You better get going to your friends.' Blaine teased, noticing Mercedes beckoning Kurt over.

Blaine started to walk off and was surprised when Kurt grabbed his arm. He raised a curious eyebrow at him and Kurt blushed, seeming to consider something.

'Wanna hang out later?' Kurt finally rushed out, blushing to his roots. Blaine smirked, shrugging his arm from Kurt's grip.

'Asking me out, Hummel?' Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms self consciously over his middle. 'Don't flatter yourself, Anderson. Its two friends hanging out and I'd like to pick your brain.'

Blaine's smirk didn't falter as he shamelessly raked his eyes up and down Kurt's body, making the boy glare at him openly from where they where standing at the wall in the cafeteria.

'Didn't realize we where friends.' Blaine retorted.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, his mouth forming into a thin line. Blaine knew he was pushing his patience.

'Do you want to or not?' Kurt finally snapped.

Blaine winked, internally happy-dancing at the fact that he could annoy Kurt so easily. 'Absolutely babe, pick you up at six?'

Kurt allowed a small smile to form as he nodded, staring at the floor before walking over to where his friends where seated.

Blaine smiled, watching as Kurt sauntered across the bustling cafeteria and sat down. Blaine soon followed his lead, grabbing a bottle of water before joining his friends who had watched everything.

'Either you just got lucky or someone slipped something in your coffee this morning.' Wes grinned, watching his friend.

Blaine just shrugged, opening the water before taking a large gulp. David and Wes where watching a group of cheerleaders while Jeff and Nick where just talking quietly to each other, holding hands over the table. Blaine smiled to himself, happy that his friends where happy.

Across the cafeteria, Kurt was being interrogated for the at least, third time in the past three days.

'What did he say?'

'What did he want?'

'Is he really gay?'

'Is he single?'

'When is he going to grow?'

Kurt blinked at his girl-friends, noticing how he'd also attracted attention to the footballers sitting with them. He went rosy red again, chancing a look at Blaine who he found staring at him, smirking, and winked when Kurt caught his eye. Kurt blushed even deeper, lowering his head onto the table with a small groan.

He ignored every question, every prod, and was thankful when the bell for lunch rang out, signaling he only had two more periods before he could go home.

He almost screamed when he saw he- along with his friends- had double Glee. Where they would all be together, in one room, with lots of tension and unanswered questions.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

><p>As Kurt expected, Glee was torture. Santana tried to basically sit on Blaine's lap, to which Blaine shoved her off numerous times with a small grin as she huffed and decided to lay on his friends. Nick was a little freaked out, to say the least, scooting closer to Jeff who just laughed and wrapped an arm around him. Wes and David didn't mind that much, though David spent most of his time checking out Mercedes while Wes and Rachel continuously bickered back and forth.<p>

Kurt blushed up to his roots for the millionth time that day when Blaine's arm landed lazily on the back of his chair as the boy slouched down. The room had fallen silent during it, and Kurt froze. Blaine didn't even seem to have noticed as he continued tapping lazily on his knee, as if he was playing a piano.

Finn stood up, however, much to the displeasure of Mr Schuester and stared at Blaine who ignored his presence.

Kurt shot his brother a look, begging him not to make a big deal out of it but Finn had already stepped in front of him.

'Thats my step brother you have your arm around.' Finn glared at the bad-boy.

Blaine leaned back, taking in the sight of Finn before smirking. 'So?'

'Guys, seriously, can we do this some other time?' Mr Schue asked.

'Please?' Kurt begged.

Finn glared at the both of them. 'You're on my list, hobbit.'

Blaine snorted. 'Whatever you say Frankenteen.'

There was a silence. A tense one, where Puck gripped Finn by the shoulder as Finn's jaw clenched. Blaine looked expectantly at Mr Schue who squirmed slightly- like anyone else- under Blaine's intense gaze, continuing on with the lesson.

Kurt found it laughable that Finn noticed an arm around his shoulder, yet he didn't notice the plaster over his cheek, or the locker shoves, slushie facials, gay slurs, anything. But he'd notice a damn arm around him, the one person who was truly looking out for him.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when the bell chimed, signaling it was three o'clock and he could go home. The room emptied out quickly, Kurt picking up his things, noticing that once more it was only he and Blaine left in the room, Mercedes presumably waiting for him by the lockers as Finn had football practice today.

'See you at six then babe?' Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip, nodding.

Blaine rolled his eyes, why was Kurt so shy right now? Still feeling cocky, Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, pulling back and grinning.

'See ya later, then babe.'

Kurt just smiled at him, rolling his eyes as he skipped down the opposite way of the hallway, noticing Mercedes tapping her foot impatiently at his locker.

'Boy..' Mercedes started.

'Don't.' Kurt chided, opening his locker and stuffing some books in, taking some out. 'I'm fine, hes fine. Everything's fine, okay? Stop worrying and lets go for coffee or something.'

Mercedes rolled her eyes, a knowing smile playing on her lips as she took Kurt's elbow, walking towards his car.

Kurt was grateful she didn't push, all he needed right now was a distraction.

Because for some reason.. he was feeling extremely nervous.

In a good way.

But he and Blaine still had _a lot_ to talk about. Including all these boys he was apparently rounding up, having sex with, and hanging them out to dry.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Pretty please?<strong>

**Tumblr: ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Hi guys! I know this is over the 24hours, but let me explain why I was late updating it- **Heads up, if you don't want to know any spoilers for the next episode I'd advise you just take my apology now and skip right ahead to the third paragraph!** Apologies for any bad grammar/spelling also._

_Okay, so, holy freaking crap. How hot is Grant Gustin, aka Sebastian? When I watched "Uptown Girl" I almost melted when I saw how he was looking at Blaine, and if anyones seen the other 2 minute clip of him flirting with Blaine, in front of Kurt, well hot damn he has attitude and confidence to match. I'm already in love with him though I shouldn't be. And Curt Mega? Wow, how freaking amazing is he? Anyway, thats exactly why I'm later then I promised with this update- I got caught up in the tumblr craziness (or the Warblers sex-riot as we've taken to calling it) and I couldn't step away. **Continuing on past spoiler talk...**_

_*** Read this ***About this chapter, I was very nervous writing this. I even considered re-writing it out of nerves, but I couldn't. I just knew I couldn't, no matter how cliche it gets at the end. Just read it, okay? Think about it, then review it. I apologize if its to your disliking, but I hope to god it isn't and you all enjoy it. Once again, apologies for everything and I appreciate you all so much. Sorry for the rambling authors note too. :\ This chapter is roughly 5,000 words (without authors notes), but no promises on them always being this long. -Lara_

_**P/S:** My tumblr, for constant updates on how my stories are going, and on Glee all together is; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com._

* * *

><p>When Finn arrived home an hour and a half later, football practice had been hard, Coach Beiste was a slave driver, he walked tiredly down the hallway to his room, noticing Kurt's door was opened partially and the boy was laying on his bed, a few books scattered around and music from a play Finn didn't know playing in the background. Finn had a debate with himself, wondering if he should just walk past like he often did, or walk in and apologize for what he said during Glee.<p>

He was only trying to be protective of his new step brother, and he didn't like Blaine. Blaine wasn't the type of guy he thought Kurt would ever go for, but then again he didn't really know what guys looked for in other guys, it confused him so he chose not to think about it. But like everyone else, Finn heard the rumors and confirmed stories about Blaine and he didn't like it.

With a sigh, he left his football helmet and boots outside Kurt's door, knocking lightly on the door frame. Kurt looked up and rolled his eyes, returning to his homework. Finn took this as his permission to come in.

'I'm sorry about earlier.' He mumbled, sitting on Kurt's computer chair. 'He just didn't seem like.. you're type.'

Kurt snorted, putting his pencil down in between a book before glancing at his step brother. 'So you know what my type is now, do you?' He drawled. Finn was about to answer but Kurt raised a hand to silence him. 'No, let me talk.' He said before taking a breath.

'Blaine and I are friends. Thats all we are. I met him and his friends at Dalton when I went to tutor there. He came to McKinley and thats that. We're friends, not whatever you think we are. You should learn by now not to listen to rumors, Finn.'

Finn stared at him, blinking for a minute. 'You guys are just friends?' Kurt nodded. 'But dude! Blaine's totally into you.'

Kurt blushed a little, shaking his head. 'I'm not his type, Finn. He doesn't do relationships, and I don't do hook-ups. Hence why I sang that song in Glee club last week.'

The football player frowned. 'Hes still into you.' He stood up, slouching a little as he noticed the newly laid out outfit hanging from Kurt's wardrobe. 'Going somewhere?' He asked.

Kurt looked up, looking a little irritated by now. 'I'm going out later to hang out with Blaine, thats all.'

'Oh.' Finn mumbled, walking towards the door. 'Be careful, y'know..'

'I will.' Kurt muttered. 'I always am.'

'Right.. have fun on your date then.'

Kurt's mouth dropped, he was about to retort saying that it wasn't a date but Finn had already closed the door. He scowled at it, as if it'd done something to offend him. It wasn't really a date, was it? It was just two friends hanging out like he said so. So what if he came straight home after dropping Mercedes home and picked out his outfit, showered, and sang at the top of his lungs to "Wicked" while nobody was home?

* * *

><p>By the time five-forty five rolled around Kurt was already changed and ready to go. Knowing Blaine had taught him to dress casually, seeing that any expensive or crease-able outfits where soon ruined.<p>

Seeing that it was December, Kurt decided to go for black skinny jeans, a dark blue button down top fixed with a white bow-tie and black jacket to throw over it, along with his white calf length boots. Sure, it was similar to what he wore last time, but it was better than wearing something way too expensive to get ruined. He never knew with Blaine.

His Dad and Carole where still both at work, and Finn was upstairs playing his x-box while Kurt ran around downstairs tidying up quickly. He left Finn some spaghetti to heat up in the microwave for dinner, and left a note for his Dad to say he was gone out with a friend. Vague enough, but believable enough.

He smiled when he heard the door bell ring. Shoving his phone into his jacket pocket, he frowned. Where was his keys and wallet? He cursed himself. Of course he'd remember everything apart from them. He ran around the kitchen quickly looking for them, frowning when the door bell rung again, only for Finn to answer it.

'Hummel home?' He heard Blaine ask coolly. Kurt forget about his keys and wallet momentarily, dragging Finn backwards from the door.

'One second, I lost my..' He frowned again as Finn dangled his keys and wallet in front of his face, snatching them he scowled at his brother.

'I left them on the counter, why'd you take them?' He snapped.

Finn grinned. 'So I could warn him,' He pointed towards Blaine. 'To have you back by curfew at ten and that Burt has a shot gun if Kurt comes home dented.'

Kurt blushed again, knowing how Blaine's mind would work.

'I can't promise that he won't be dented but-' Kurt slapped a hand over Blaine's mouth before he could finish, Finn looking uneasy now.

Kurt pushed Blaine backwards, stepping out onto the front porch with him, he turned back to his step brother.

'I'll be back by curfew, dinners in the microwave, heat it for twenty minutes and I left a note for my Dad if he wonders where I am.'

Finn rolled his eyes, nodding as he shut the door. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes briefly before he noticed Blaine leaning against the railing, smiling at him.

'What?' Kurt asked, walking towards the steps.

Blaine just shrugged, walking along side Kurt until they got to Blaine's car.

'You look nice.' Blaine commented. 'I like what those jeans do for your ass.' He added with a wink.

Kurt bit his lip, rolling his eyes even though the blush rose despite himself. 'Whatever.' He mumbled.

Blaine grinned, opening the car door for him. 'So where did you want to go?'

Kurt shrugged, getting in and buckling himself in as Blaine shut the door and ran around the other side.

'Ice cream? Dinner? Movie? Park?' Blaine offered.

'Doesn't seem very bad-boy-ish.' Kurt commented with a smirk. 'Considering you where smoking earlier.' He mumbled with a little edge.

Blaine rolled his eyes, starting the car and pulling out of the Hudmels drive-way. 'Ice cream it is then.'

Kurt smiled, ignoring the way Blaine kept glancing at him.

* * *

><p>The ride to the little ice cream parlor was only about ten minutes. It was starting to get dark and it was raining now, so they quickly ran inside, laughing a little breathlessly. They looked around the old-fashioned shop, noticing it was empty apart from an elderly couple at the front of the shop who just smiled at them.<p>

Blaine pushed Kurt by his lower back down to the secluded part of the shop, Kurt admiring the light blue decor as the old fashioned "Ice Cream" light flashed in the window against the rain. They slid into a booth, facing each other. Blaine handed him a menu with a smile.

Kurt smiled back before opening it as a elderly woman with ginger curls spewing out from the bun her hair was tied in came up to greet them after about ten minutes.

'What can I get you sweethearts?' She asked kindly.

Kurt had no idea what Blaine ordered, but he just ordered a simple vanilla bowl. Blaine frowned at him.

'What?' Kurt asked, folding the menu back up.

'You're not very adventurous are you?' Blaine asked.

Kurt's eyes narrowed playfully. 'Whats that supposed to mean?'

Blaine scoffed, sitting up further. His leg accidentally brushed against Kurt's leg making Kurt blush a little bit. 'Theres like a million ice cream flavors and combos in this place and you choose vanilla.'

The countertenor frowned. 'It'll go straight to my hips, can't have that.' He waved his hand dismissively.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. 'Its ice cream.'

'Still makes people fat.' Kurt retorted.

'You're not fat.'

'Not yet. But if I ordered whatever you did I probably wouldn't fit in the outfit I have picked for school tomorrow.'

Blaine smiled. 'You could wear a potato sack and still look good, babe.'

The bad-boy smirked in triumph as Kurt did that thing where he bites his lip shyly, fussing with his hands as he blushes.

'I don't think even the most beautiful of models could rock that look.'

'You could.' Blaine teased, smiling charmingly as the old woman came back with their orders.

Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's who'd ordered three different ice creams, strawberry, lemon and mint with banana slices and chocolate sauce. Kurt was grateful is was just two scoops of vanilla with a little tint, surprisingly.

'Here,' Blaine mumbled over a mouthful of mint. 'Try this.' He said, edging his spoon covered in a small scoop of ice-cream and a small piece of banana.

Kurt shook his head, laughing as he swallowed his own. 'No way, you may be able to wear baggy clothes but I can't.'

Blaine frowned, still shoving the spoon at him. Kurt glared at him, but Blaine just smiled innocently in response. Kurt sighed, putting down his own spoon as he tasted Blaine's. Blaine grinned, watching as Kurt chewed and swallowed.

'Yuck.' Kurt muttered, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. 'What normal person eats banana with strawberry?'

Blaine grinned. 'Me.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Then again, you're not normal. I bet you eat pineapple on pizza.'

'I do, actually. Its good.'

'I suppose you also go through different toppings on pizza like you do hook ups.' Kurt stated quietly, picking at his own ice cream. Blaine stopped, tilting his head to the side.

'Not always.' Blaine admitted. 'Sometimes they stick around for a bit longer.'

Kurt frowned, looking up at him through his lashes. 'Whats been your longest?'

'Longest what?' Blaine asked.

'Longest you've stayed with the same person.'

Blaine sighed. 'About two weeks.'

Kurt gave him a disbelieving look.

'Really, it was two weeks.' Blaine sighed again, looking a bit uncomfortable. 'I was with this guy and it was okay I guess, but then we went to this dance and got beat up so we broke up. I'll admit I wasn't that into him but.. I don't know, he was a good lay.'

Kurt's eyes flickered for a moment.

'Besides,' Blaine continued. 'I don't usually bring the guys I want to have sex with out on dates.'

Kurt didn't know whether to be flattered or disappointed. 'Is this a date?' He asked instead.

Blaine scrutinized him, his eyes narrowing. 'Depends. Why'd you lie to me about Karofsky pushing you around earlier?'

'Why are you still sleeping with other guys when you've been trying to get with me for weeks?' Kurt retorted.

'Touché.'

They settled into a silence, still picking at their ice-creams as the rain continued to come down heavily. Kurt glanced over now and again at Blaine who looked deep in thought, but in reality Blaine was thinking of what to say next. He too kept glancing back to Kurt.

'You still haven't explained why you're still sleeping around.' Kurt mumbled.

Blaine stared at him. 'And you still haven't explained why you lied to me this morning.'

'I didn't lie!' Kurt retorted, throwing his spoon down in a huff. 'I just didn't want you to make a big deal out of it, okay? I can manage and look after myself fine. Now, answer my question before I gauge your eye balls out with this spoon, Anderson.' Kurt picked it back up, waving it threateningly.

The other boy chuckled. 'I know you can manage yourself, just.. worried, I guess.' He paused as Kurt kept staring at him. 'I don't have a reason for sleeping around apart from that...' He trailed off.

'You no longer like the company of your own hand and instead prefer someone else's, so to say?' Kurt quipped.

Blaine snorted out loud, covering his mouth to stop ice-cream exploding out of him. 'I never would have guessed you where familiar with such antics, Hummel.'

Kurt blushed, eyes cast downwards as he picked at his ice-cream again. Blaine could see the coy smile developing.

'So you aren't as angelic as I thought.' Blaine said smugly.

'Instead of talking about your various hook-ups and my sexual activity-' He was cut off.

'Which is zero, by the way.' Blaine interrupted.

'-Tell me about yourself.' Kurt continued swiftly.

'Theres not a lot to know.' Blaine quipped, taking a bit of ice cream in his mouth before smiling.

'You said theres a lot I didn't know about you earlier.'

'That doesn't mean I want you to know about it.'

'Why not?'

'Because, assuming you've heard the rumors I doubt you'd want to know the truth.'

'Try me.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'How do I know I can trust you?'

Kurt shrugged. 'If you don't take the chance you'll never know.'

'How about we work our way up to that, hmm?' Blaine asked, cheekily rubbing his leg against Kurt's crossed ones. Kurt blushed a little but didn't move his legs from where Blaine's was now pressed up against his.

Kurt smiled. 'So tell me the basics.'

Blaine shrugged, picking at his ice-cream again, noticing it melting. 'I'm not used to this.'

'Used to what?' Kurt asked.

'Telling people about myself considering the rumors people like to spread.'

'I'm not people, I'm Kurt.'

Blaine glanced upwards, noticing the smirk on Kurt's face as he licked his spoon.

'I know theres more to that bad-boy attitude then you make out to be. So, spill or else we'll never get anywhere.'

'Wherever this place is we're going I hope it involves you naked on a bed.' Blaine retorted.

Kurt gave him a deadpanned look.

'Fine.' Blaine mumbled. 'I have a little sister who drives me crazy, my parents are just as annoying but whatever. I do good in school I guess, I play basketball.. football, um a little soccer, I speak fluent Italian and I guess thats it.'

Kurt smiled. 'Hobbies?'

Blaine considered the question. 'Music, guitar, piano...'

Kurt nodded, considering his next question but Blaine but in.

'What about you? Tell me about you then.'

Kurt again shrugged. 'Theres not much to tell. My dad's remarried, my mom died when I was 8, its okay, it was a long time ago.' He covered quickly. 'Finn's my step brother, umm.. I like music, clothes, scarfs, musicals..' He trailed off.

'You're into all that romantic stuff.' Blaine stated, more then asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I guess so.' Kurt mumbled, blushing slightly.

'Sports?' Blaine asked.

'I was a cheerleader for awhile.' Kurt smirked at Blaine's shocked expression. 'Oh, I was the kicker on the football team too once when I tried to convince my Dad I was straight.'

Blaine snorted. 'I don't think you could fool a blind person that you are straight.'

Kurt glared at him. 'It was a phase.'

'Butch phase.' Blaine quipped.

Kurt nodded. 'I came out that night when we won the game, actually..'

'How'd your dad take it?' Blaine asked.

'Good, he said he knew from when I was like five and I asked for a sensible pair of heels for my birthday.'

Blaine snorted again, laughing genuinely.

'When did you come out?' Kurt asked.

'I didn't.' Blaine stated. 'My Dad came home from work early one day and I was making out with some guy on the couch. Thats that.'

Kurt had to laugh; he could only imagine his own Dad's expression at that.

'Past boyfriends?' Blaine asked curiously. Kurt coughed, clearing his throat. He mumbled something under his breath. 'What?' Blaine asked.

'I've never had a boyfriend before.' Kurt admitted, playing with the napkin in his hands.

Blaine gave him a disbelieving look. 'Not one?' Kurt shook his head.

'I would ask about yours but I know you don't do relationships..' Kurt retorted. 'When did you um.. you know..' He coughed awkwardly when he noticed Blaine smirking at him.

'You want to know when I lost my virginity?'

Kurt nodded awkwardly, staring at his hands.

Blaine laughed. 'I was about fourteen.'

Kurt stared at him, wide eyed. 'That young?'

The curly haired boy nodded. 'I never had a thing for all that romance and stuff. He was just there and it just... happened.'

Blaine watched as Kurt bit his lip in concentration. He could see there was something he was dying to ask, but seemed to be battling with himself. Blaine knew a virgin when he saw one, but he didn't expect Kurt to never had had a boyfriend before. It was kind of strange, considering how many gay and bisexual guys where at McKinley.

'Ask me.' Blaine urged. Kurt looked at him confusedly. 'I can see theres something you're dying to ask, don't dance around it. Just ask. I prefer people being honest with me.'

Kurt sighed. 'If you where to get into a serious relationship.. would you cheat on them?'

Blaine was slightly taken back by the question. He considered it. 'I could never promise I'd be perfect. If I did I'd be being unrealistic.'

The taller boy leaned back in his seat seemingly to consider something else.

'But you'd try?' Kurt asked.

'I'd try.'

Kurt sighed, scrutinizing Blaine himself. Soon enough, conversation flowed on steadily for about an hour before Blaine finally asked, 'Wanna get going?'.

Kurt frowned, looking out the window. 'Its raining.' He then checked his watch, noticing they'd actually been there for almost 2 hours yet conversation seemed to move faster then what he'd expected.

Blaine smirked. 'Be adventurous.'

'I can be adventurous without ruining my hair.'

Blaine pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes, smiling as Kurt grinned, blushing again.

'Thats not okay, that puppy dog face. Your inner softy is showing, Blaine.'

The bad-boy just rolled his eyes as they stood up, helping Kurt into his jacket. He couldn't not, anything to get Kurt to blush was worth it. As they walked towards the counter, Blaine pulled out his wallet, slapping Kurt's hand away.

'Have a good time boys?' The elderly lady asked.

'Great. Thank you.' Blaine smiled. 'Keep the change.' He said, handing her thirty dollars, way more then necessary.

'Thank you sweetheart. Be careful out in that rain now, boys.'

Kurt smiled at her, waving as Blaine walked a few inches behind him.

'Ready to run for it?' Blaine asked, pulling his jacket over his head. Kurt sighed, doing the same with his own.

Kurt was surprised when Blaine grabbed his hand as they ran down the street at full speed as the rain poured down on them. Blaine may have shorter legs then Kurt but being an athlete totally paid off, he was just as fast.

As they made it to the car, Blaine still opened and closed his door for him nicely before jumping into the drivers seat panting and laughing. Kurt pulled down his jacket, looking in the mirror and frowning.

'My hair is ruined, Anderson.'

Blaine just grinned. 'You look fine. In fact, your hair looks better that way.'

Kurt frowned at him. 'You mean messy and sticking up everywhere?'

The car started as Blaine turned towards him. 'Thats exactly what I meant.' He winked.

The ride back was in comfortable silence, Kurt glancing at Blaine every now and then who did the same. The one time their eyes caught Kurt blushed again and looked away, Blaine smirking and biting his tongue from making a rude comment. He couldn't help it, they always popped out. As they pulled up to Kurt's house, Kurt noticed neither Carole or his Dad where home yet.

'See you tomorrow then.' Kurt said.

'I'll walk you to your door.'

'But-' Kurt didn't have a chance, Blaine was already out of the car and around his side, opening the door for him, offering his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine slammed the door shut, pulling Kurt flush against him and twirling them.

'What are you doing?' Kurt asked, laughing as he laid his hands on Blaine's shoulders whose hands where wrapped around his waist.

Blaine shrugged. 'Being adventurous.' With that, he spun them again.

'Dancing in the rain, really? We're going to get sick!' Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine didn't care, he just kept twirling them to the point Kurt couldn't stop laughing from being dizzy.

'You didn't answer my question before.' Kurt stated over the roar of the rain, Blaine still gripping him tight.

'Which was what?' Blaine smirked.

'Is this a date?' Kurt asked, lowering his head shyly, looking at Blaine through his lashes nervously. They where both soaking wet now, faces flushed red and a little bit cold, and Kurt knew his clothes would need to be hand washed, but he didn't care.

Blaine just shrugged. 'Do you want it to be?' He titled his head up slightly.

Kurt shrugged in return, smiling a little. 'You don't do relationships.'

'You don't do hook ups.' Blaine whispered back.

'One of us will have to give in.' Kurt mumbled.

'Eventually.' Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes, his hair in his face.

'I'm not going to.' Kurt admitted.

'I don't expect you to.' Blaine retorted gently. 'You deserve.. _more_ then that.'

Kurt glanced up at him again, Blaine tilting his head to the side. Kurt's heart was beating rapidly at this point.

'Kissing in the rain is cliche, and you smell a little like a ashtray.' Kurt stated.

Blaine laughed. 'I thought you where into that romantic stuff? And I'm not that bad.'

'Whatever, and I am, but not this cliche.'

Blaine rolled his eyes at him. Kurt just smiled. 'We really are going to get sick though.'

'Shut up.' Blaine muttered.

'Yes.' Kurt retorted. Blaine looked confused. 'Yes, I-I want this to be a-a _date_..'

Blaine's grin almost split his face. 'Your parents aren't home.. we could always..' He trailed off as Kurt hit his chest, laughing.

'No.' Kurt said, laughing. 'Not a chance.'

Blaine just smiled at him sincerely before tilting his head to the side again, leaning in a bit. Kurt hesitated for a second before leaning in himself.

They met in a soft, gentle, timid kiss. Both of the breathing hard as Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter around the waist, pulling him right up against himself. Kurt's hands landed on Blaine's neck, rubbing his fingers along the back of his neck soothingly. Kurt honestly felt like his head spun. This kiss was different from when he'd kissed him previously, this was sweet and just how a first kiss should be.

When they pulled back, Kurt bit his lip, looking down as water rolled down his cheeks from the rain. Their breath mixing and heavy. He glanced at Blaine who was smiling at him in return, eyes gleaming.

'Bella.' Blaine whispered.

'What?' Kurt asked with a small laugh.

The other boy rolled his eyes. 'Italian for beautiful.' Kurt blushed, pulling at the collar of Blaine's jacket for a moment to straighten it out.

'Come on, you'd better go in, don't want you getting sick.' Blaine urged, pulling Kurt towards the dry porch.

Kurt allowed him to as they walked up the steps, hands joined. Blaine pulled Kurt against him once more, smiling as Kurt leaned into him.

'No regrets?' He asked.

Kurt looked into his eyes, shaking his head softly after a moment. 'No.' He whispered back before pressing his lips against Blaine's once more. 'Thank you.' He said after pulling back.

'Thank you for what?' Blaine asked.

Kurt just shrugged, shaking his hair. 'You really want to.. to try _this_?' He asked nervously.

Blaine laughed, pulling him in once more. 'I wouldn't have done all the nice cliche stuff if I didn't want to, babe. You're just going to have to get used to me being rusty and a jerk at times if you want me to try another relationship.'

'Old habits die hard.' Kurt muttered. Blaine chuckled.

'Exactly babe.'

'Catch you tomorrow, then?' Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, kissing him chastely before letting his arms fall to his side. Kurt quickly opened the door and stepped in.

'See you.' Blaine said before walking down the steps. Kurt waved goodbye before shutting the door. He went into the living room first, noticing Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam all playing video games.

'You're a bit wet, dude.' Puck commented. 'Go for a swim or something?'

Kurt shook his head, frowning as water dripped off him.

'Did that jerk leave you to walk home?' Finn asked, standing up suddenly. 'I swear I'll kick his a-'

'No.' Kurt cut off swiftly. 'He didn't.. we just stood outside for a bit.'

'What jerk?' Puck inquired.

'Blaine asked Kurt on a date, I think.' Finn said, sitting back down. The room suddenly exploded and Kurt blushed up to his roots, cursing his step brother.

'Yeah, I'm just gonna go dry off before I get sick. Have you guys eaten?' Kurt asked, stripping off his jacket to put it on the coat rack.

They all nodded so Kurt shrugged and walked up to his room, stripping off completely and jumping into a hot shower. When he came out, he smiled. He could smell Blaine's cologne off his own clothes that where in the laundry basket now. His bedroom door was locked, so he just flopped back on the bed, towel wrapped securely over his torso as he picked up his phone; one new text.

_Took your number when you weren't looking earlier, when you were talking about winter fashion or something. Night babe, hope you have sweet, or wet dreams about me. ;) -B_

Kurt grinned before texting him back.

_Only in **your** dreams, Anderson. -K_

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review and tell me what you honestly thought. This is the chapter I've been most nervous about, I guess. The next update should be within like, a day or two. -Lara<strong>

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Hi guys! Wow, I cannot thank you enough for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I wasn't expecting so many people to like it, but I'm glad you did! There was 2 things I got back though, one about how long it took to heat the food? Yeah, I cannot cook, apologies. And two, Blaine saying "Bella" to Kurt when it should have been changed to "Bello"? Or something? - Apologies about that too, I don't know Italian apart from simple phrases. _

_Anyway, I knew I had to post something tonight because it may be Wednesday before I next update it with school back tomorrow. *sigh* So I hope you enjoy a little bit of a fluffy... kind of filler(?) chapter! Its 1am, so I'm sorry for any stupid mistakes with the grammar or spelling. This is roughly over 3,000 words minus authors notes. _

_**P/S:** Oh, If I don't update it might because I'm dead from the episode on Tuesday. LOL. So I suggest you follow me on tumblr for updates; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com._

_Enjoy, and thank you! -Lara_

* * *

><p>Blaine was happy. Happy, but nervous. He never got nervous, though. Why was he nervous? He was nervous because Kurt Hummel <em>made<em> him nervous.

That boy, that tall, lean, pretty school boy with the gorgeous green-blue eyes who was _so_ stubborn made him nervous. Of course, he'd never admit that to anyone but it was true. He was nervous of screwing things up, especially with his track record of badly gone relationships. Could sleeping with two different guys although you weren't boyfriends with one of them be considered cheating? If it did, then he was not only a failure with relationships, but he was also a cheater.

There was one guy though that Blaine did like a lot. Blonde, tall, gorgeous green eyes and a pretty nice guy. The name escapes Blaine now, but they fooled around for about a week and it was by far in Blaine's top-ten fucks.

Yes, he kept a memory.

Not of all of them of course, some weren't worth remembering mainly because he literally only knew said guy for five minutes and that was that. But the ones that lasted the longest of two weeks where definitely memorable, to say the least.

But, yes. Kurt made him nervous. Made him conscious of his flaws, and he wasn't so sure he liked that. Blaine knew himself that he was confident, not to mention arrogant, and he'd dealt with guys like Kurt before who constantly tried to deflate his ego but to no avail.

At first, Kurt had tried everything to knock Blaine down a peg or two, but again, to no avail.

There was also times Blaine felt like knocking Kurt down a level or two, although to his knees would have worked fine too. Back to the point, there was definitely times when he felt Kurt could have done with a reality check.

He knew Kurt was a diva. Knew it from the day he laid eyes on him, Kurt just carried that air around with him wherever he went, it was hard to miss. But Blaine did like a challenge.

He knew Kurt was like a girl in some ways, not always the bad ways, but definitely feminine in some. Like, his outfit choices. Not that he didn't like them, they where used greatly to his advantage and he loved seeing just how much tighter Kurt's pants got within a week (no pun intended, though he had noticed that sort of problem too). But yes, apart from Kurt's clothes, Kurt also had the romantic mindset of a girl, to be frank.

Kurt liked romance. Chocolates, flowers, cheesy poems, songs written for him and other gentlemanly things that Blaine wasn't necessarily fond of. Blaine himself was a very casual guy with simple tastes and likes, he wasn't flamboyant at all- hence why he was often considered straight by the majority of people. Blaine knew that he was going to have to cave on his no relationships policy for Kurt, and he was hoping he'd made the right choice.

Blaine wasn't fond of getting attached or allowing anyone to ever see him vulnerable. Not even his parents, it just wasn't him. He was a little afraid that Kurt would start pushing for details of his background and such, and how he landed himself in juvie, but they where things he was definitely not willing to talk about yet, especially with Kurt.

So, with one slightly tired sigh Blaine walked through the doors of McKinley High School, his leather-man jacket slung over his body he was met as usual with the fawning girls asking him what he was doing this weekend. Following shortly after him came his other four friends, Nick and Jeff hand in hand walking to their lockers as David and Wes stopped to talk to some of the cheerleaders.

Instead of sticking around, Blaine spotted Kurt down the hallway at his locker looking great as usual. White skinny jeans, with a white undershirt and creme colored cardigan also over him with his Doc Martens boots.

Shrugging his bag further up his shoulder, already filled with his necessity books he walked casually down to Kurt's locker, leaning against the one beside it with a smirk planted firmly on his face, his eyes raking unashamedly up and down Kurt's well dressed body.

'Good morning, gorgeous.' Blaine remarked.

Kurt glanced at him with a small smile. 'Morning.'

Blaine leaned in, leaving a feather light kiss on Kurt's cheek before the boy pulled away as if he'd been burned. Blaine shot him a somewhat annoyed and concerned glance. Isn't this what Kurt wanted?

'Its not you or that I don't like it..' Kurt whispered hastily, glancing around the hallway. '...Its just other people won't take too kindly to it.'

Ah. Kurt was scared. Realization dawned on Blaine's face, honestly, he should have known this already.

So, he did what he did best, piss people off.

He took Kurt's face light and pressed another soft kiss to the boys cheek. He was aware of a few girls glaring daggers at Kurt for taking the hot-badass football player, but right now Blaine didn't care.

Kurt did though, as his face instantly flamed as a few footballers came down the hallway. Kurt acted nonchalantly as Blaine greeted them casually, fist pumping a few as Kurt could feel eyes on the back of his head, glaring at him. He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

'Anderson.'

Kurt froze in fear, his eyes wide open as he froze in loading his bag with books. That voice as he'd came to know as his tormentor, Karofsky, greeted Blaine somewhat casually, walking past them. Blaine nodded politely, however Kurt missed the way Blaine's eyes narrowed into slits making Karofsky walk away faster. When Kurt felt something, a warm hand, on his arm, he flinched away. Blaine frowned as he watched Kurt swallow thickly, obviously he was becoming extremely anxious.

Blaine did what he thought best, grabbing Kurt's bag from the boys hands and slamming the locker shut. Kurt stared, wide eyed as Blaine looked determined. Blaine turned once more, putting a hand on Kurt's lower back and pushing him gently down the hallway to their homeroom with ten minutes to spare. Kurt said nothing, eyes firmly fixated on the ground as he and Blaine took their seats.

The shorter boy leaned back casually in his chair, throwing an arm around Kurt's as he watched Kurt fumble nervously with a pen in his hand.

'Theres no need to be scared, you know.' Blaine started, trying to sound comforting, but he was completely not used to this. It even made him anxious when his sister fell that one time and cut her knee, refusing to stop crying until Blaine sang to her or got her candy. Kurt didn't look like he needed to be sung to or that he needed junk food, he looked like he was relaxing into the comfort of the empty room, slouching in his chair slightly instead of that stiff posture he used in the hallways.

'I'm not.' Kurt mumbled. 'I was bracing myself to hit the lockers.. thats all.'

Blaine frowned. He knew what it was like to expect such behavior towards him, but he stood up for himself most of the time which lead to more trouble, and instead Kurt preferred to let them away with it.

'He didn't though.' Blaine stated, removing his arm from Kurt's chair and putting his hand on the boys thigh somewhat-comfortingly. He felt Kurt stiffen but after a moment the muscles in his leg relaxed, Blaine's thumb brushing briefly over the fabric of his jeans.

'Thanks..' Kurt mumbled. 'You,' He swallowed nervously. 'You didn't have to do anything... or this.'

'I know.' Blaine said with a small sarcastic sigh, grinning. 'But I knew if I didn't do something you would have, I don't know, stayed rooted to the spot for the whole day.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, hesitating to put his own warm, smaller hand over Blaine's, stilling his fingers that where tapping on his thigh. Kurt grasped Blaine's fingers, squeezing them tightly as a silent thank you before letting them go, resting his hands in his lap.

Blaine didn't remove his hand from Kurt's thigh as their friends filtered in. His friends shot him catty grins as Kurt blushed up to his roots while Mercedes was muttering Blaine's death threats in his ear. Finn and Puck came in last, both narrowing their eyes at Blaine who acted nonchalant. Santana hissed at him very cat-like when he greeted her, making him bite his lower lip to stop from laughing.

Mr Schue soon arrived in, looking vaguely surprised that Kurt allowed Blaine to keep his hand where it was. However, after spending five minutes in homeroom the bell rang out, signaling classes where beginning. Mr Schue all shooed them quickly, but Blaine waited patiently until Kurt finally sighed and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

As they walked towards the door, Blaine pulled Kurt against him closely, smiling as the other boy let out a surprised squeak.

'Have a good day, alright?' Blaine said seriously, waiting for Kurt to nod. Once he did, Blaine tilted his head and took a sneaky kiss, grin widening as he heard Kurt sigh softly. Kurt blushed as they pulled away and walked out the door, bidding goodbye as they walked in opposite directions to their classes.

* * *

><p>By 3pm, Kurt was absolutely and one hundred percent positive he hated classes and Blaine Anderson.<p>

Why?

Classes droned on throughout the day, boring him completely. Yet, every time he allowed his mind to slip away from the boring topic being discussed the teacher called on him, making him flustered and rather embarrassed that he wasn't able to pay attention.

Why did he hated Blaine?

Blaine thought it would be funny to "sext" Kurt all throughout the day. And boy, Kurt was livid. They shared no classes together that day, but whenever he saw Blaine in the hallway he would glare daggers while the other boy just grinned and hurried along. Blaine also skipped lunch, to Kurt's dismay, and so when that final bell chimed signaling he could finally go home, he exhaled loudly.

Kurt huffed playfully when he was digging through his locker, much like this morning, when two strong arms encircled his waist, pulling him flush against the other boy as he started to breathe down Kurt's neck, quite literally, making him shiver.

'Blaine!' Kurt huffed, laughing a little. 'Let me go!'

The other didn't listen, instead preferring to spin Kurt around in his arms and bury his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. He quickly latched on to Kurt's pulse-point, smirking against his gorgeous white skin when he felt Kurt shudder and let out a mix between a sigh and soft moan, that was barely audible.

'Not here.' Kurt stated, pushing Blaine gently away from him who was smirking. 'And seriously, sexts?'

Blaine shrugged. 'You liked them though, right?'

Kurt didn't answer. Blaine smirked again.

Grabbing his bag from where he'd shoved it into his locker, Kurt slammed it closed and turned to face Blaine again, the hallway empty.

'What are you doing tonight then?' Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged again. 'Nothing, you?'

Kurt suddenly looked quite shy, but he shrugged as well, turning to walk down the hallway, beckoning Blaine to follow. 'You could come over, if you wanted to.' He said quietly.

'Will your Dad be home?'

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. 'No, he and Carole will be working and Finn's going to Puck's to study, which really means play video games until their eyes almost start to bleed.'

''So.. we'll be at your place, alone.' Blaine said, turning to grin at Kurt a little.

The other boy rolled his eyes. 'Strictly to study and hang out. No funny business.'

'I can't tempt you then?' Blaine asked, wiggling his eyebrows seductively as he pulled Kurt against him while walking towards their cars.

Kurt shook his head. 'Nope. So, do you want to come over or not?'

Blaine nodded. 'Sure. I'll meet you there.'

The countertenor grinned, nodding. Blaine pushed Kurt up against his car gently, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away. Winking, he sauntered across the car park to his own car before getting in and revving the engine.

Kurt sighed, getting into his own car as he checked out his hair.

His mouth hung open, eyes wide.

There was a small forming hickey on his pulse point.

Yes, he most _definitely_ hated Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, a smug Blaine and a more then a little irritated Kurt, they where sitting on the couch in Kurt's living room, books sprawled out in front of them and the TV on mute.<p>

'I said I was sorry!' Blaine exclaimed teasingly as Kurt continued to ignore him.

'How am I supposed to explain this to my Dad without getting the whole "You matter" speech again, hm? Tell me how, Blaine.'

Blaine couldn't help it, he let out a laugh as Kurt turned red from embarrassment. 'Your Dad had a sex talk with you?'

Kurt, still blushing, nodded and ducked his head, taking a sip of his water. 'Yours didn't?' He asked.

Blaine shook his head, still laughing slightly. 'Its what internet is for, babe.' He winked.

'Remind me never to look in your internet browser history.' Kurt mumbled.

'I wouldn't.' Blaine retorted. 'Its probably worse then your brothers.'

Kurt almost choked on the water he was drinking, turning to stare at Blaine.

'You didn't know?' He asked with a laugh. 'When Finn thought I was straight all he kept talking about in that celibacy club thing was porn, along with Puck.'

It was official, Kurt almost choked, except Blaine patted him on the back.

Sighing, Kurt stood up to get something before being tugged down forcefully onto Blaine's lap with a small squeak, blushing profusely.

'What are you doing?' Kurt squeaked, his voice coming out way too high for his liking.

Blaine just shrugged, slouching down a bit more. He could tell Kurt was extremely tense.

'Relax.' He muttered. 'I'm not going to take you here on the couch, I'm nice enough to at least do it on a bed.'

Still blushing, Kurt swatted at Blaine's chest before relaxing into Blaine and resting his head on the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine continued to draw strange patterns up and down Kurt's spine and legs soothingly without necessarily trying. Within a minute Kurt sighed and let his eyes flutter shut for a moment. Smiling softly, Blaine watched as Kurt started to grin, obviously ticklish where Blaine stroked his side.

After another few minutes Kurt's eyes opened. Blaine tilted his head down to meet Kurt's gaze, capturing the boys lips with his own. Kurt sighed softly again, bringing up his hand to rest on Blaine's chest, his other one fisting at his shirt.

Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's tongue running along his bottom lip, asking for entry. With a shaky in take of breath, Kurt allowed it and Blaine's tongue slipped in gently, allowing Kurt to get used to this feeling. Kurt sat up a bit, never breaking the kiss for more then a few seconds before Blaine had him laying down on the couch, capturing his lips again as Kurt pulled gently at the other boys hair.

Blaine tasted like coffee, mint and a little something unrecognizable. The smell of smoke was completely gone, telling Kurt that he obviously wasn't a usual smoker. He'd never felt anything like this before, the way Blaine's tongue battled with his for dominance, or how his he was starting to feel light headed not only from lack of breath but due to the fact Blaine was being somewhat gentle and caring.

Blaine thought Kurt tasted amazing. He tasted like mint, a lot of mint. He'd noticed the boy was a gum-chewer, but it was nice. Other then that he could just taste purely Kurt. The inexperienced, naive, virgin that was Kurt. It was very different from other guys he'd been with who had at least kissed others, but in a way he felt kind of happy that he was the first one giving Kurt all these experiences.

Pulling away with his chest heaving, Blaine sat up again and stood up, walking to the other side of the couch to lay near Kurt's head where the other boy was now sitting up too, breathing hard.

'Alright?' Blaine asked, quickly regaining his breath. It took a lot of practice, to be able to do it that fast.

Kurt nodded with a small smile, chest still heaving as he curled into Blaine again, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with admiration for this boy who slung an arm around his waist.

'You really are a softy on the inside.' Kurt mumbled teasingly.

Blaine rolled his eyes. 'I'm not always that gentle.'

Kurt smirked, a playful glint in his eyes as he tilted his head back up.

'Oh, really?' He asked, leaning in.

'Really.' Blaine breathed.

They met in another searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone says "you said they had a make-out session in an earlier chapter!" my idea of a "make out session" wasn't with tongue, no matter how stupid I know that seems now, but I just wanted to clear that up first.<strong>

**Reviews? Ideas? Prompts?**

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** *Peeps out from behind the rock shes been hiding behind, waving a white flag* Hi guys! Apologies for the extremely late chapter, blame my crazy school schedule, mountains of homework and only 24hours in a day. This chapter is a little short, I'll admit, but I knew I had to write something for you guys. Reviews are always appreciated, so thank you and I would love to receive more. -Lara_

_**P/S:** Follow me on tumblr- ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Again, apologies for the late chapter, also if I misspelled anything or messed up the grammar anywhere. :) Until next time, folks!_

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

Two weeks of movie nights, make-out sessions, playing twenty questions and dates.

Two weeks of getting closer and spending more time together.

Two weeks of bliss.

However, what goes up must come down, right? Absolutely.

Hours of arguing, hours of ignoring each other, hours of trying to apologize for stupid things said. Two days later, they're still ignoring each other, or trying to.

New Directions had by now, even after only two weeks, had adjusted to Kurt and Blaine's roller coaster relationship. The being over-adorably cute together, being sweet to each other, sharing lazy kisses, the sexual-tension, and the arguments.

The arguments where stupid. They where petty, childish and often ended up with Kurt getting pissed off and storming out of Glee rehearsal or whatever room they where in at the time, and Blaine getting mad and going back to cigarettes to release stress, not to mention mouth off to teachers and maybe get a few bruised knuckles and sore muscles from working out so hard during football practice.

During arguments, they'd sit the furthest away from each other as they could get. Any time they where partnered in classes or where forced to sit beside each other, the tension could be cut with a knife. The glares, the rude and lewd comments from Blaine, and the extra-bitch attitude from Kurt was enough to make anyone in the room squirm and want to be as far away from the ticking bomb as possible.

When they weren't arguing, they where two incredible forces. They where strong, they where good to each other and they where just over-all a normal couple. Blaine would greet Kurt every morning with a kiss on the cheek and coffee, they would then walk together to homeroom, sit together with Blaine's arm usually around Kurt or holding his hand while Kurt just smiled at him shyly. After homeroom if they didn't share a class together Blaine would always peck him goodbye and then they'd meet at lunch time to hang out.

After school they'd sometimes go out to eat or go back to Kurt's while he had a empty house. Finn would sometimes be there but didn't mind as much when he didn't walk in on them making out, and Finn hadn't told Burt, thankfully. Kurt had yet to introduce his Dad to Blaine. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Blaine, it was more he was afraid of Burt's reaction to Blaine and how he is.

Kurt knew Blaine had faults. A bad temper, a stubborn personality, a bad attitude and he often swore and spat out lewd comments like a sailor. Kurt had grown accustomed to all this and was able to retort when necessary. Just like Blaine had grown accustomed to Kurt's diva attitude and demanding ways. They where complete polar opposites and nobody knew how they worked together, but they did.

But Kurt was scared Burt would see that as a bad thing, and would make Kurt chose between his fathers wishes and Blaine. Especially since Blaine was probably the last sort of person Burt would ever think Kurt would go for, and if Kurt was being honest, he never expected to date someone like Blaine.

And Kurt really didn't want to have to chose between the two most important men in his life right now.

* * *

><p>'Are you seriously still ignoring me?'<p>

No response.

'Oh for fucks sake. Get over it already!'

No response, again.

'Fine, I'm going to go punch Karofsky in the face and get myself suspended.'

Still, no response. Blaine walked off, only to be yanked backwards by his jacket by a seething Kurt.

'Don't use that to get my attention, its low and its childish, not to mention incredibly stupid.'

Blaine grinned a bit. 'It got you to talk to me, didn't it?'

Kurt pulled his hand back from Blaine's jacket, allowing Blaine to sort out his appearance. They where standing at the lockers, and it was currently lunch time. Kurt had been ignoring Blaine since Wednesday, and now it was Friday, so the past two days, which was proving incredibly difficult, especially every time Blaine kept catching Kurt alone. Kurt hadn't been alone five mere minutes ago, but Blaine glared at Rachel until she left the two alone, much to Kurt's dismay.

'It doesn't mean I'm not mad at you.' Kurt stated.

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'I don't even get why you're that mad at me, babe.'

Kurt ground his teeth together in annoyance. 'If you don't, you're a jerk.'

The curly haired boy laughed. 'I believe you knew that from the minute you decided to kiss me.'

'You need to stop using that against me.' Kurt said with a groan, throwing his head back as Blaine grinned in triumph.

'Tell me why you're mad, then.' Blaine urged.

Kurt turned to stare at him for a second. 'Puck insulted me in Glee club yesterday and you agreed with him.'

Blaine's face turned into a confused expression. 'Yesterday?'

'Yes.'

'When he said you sound like a girl?'

'_Yes._'

Blaine snorted, giving Kurt and incredulous look. 'Would you have preferred if I had lied and said you sounded like, I don't know, Usher? Tim McGraw?'

Kurt glared at him harshly.

'Look,' Blaine said some-what softly. 'You know I'm not the sort of guy to sugar coat things, I tell it like it is.'

Kurt's eyebrows rose. 'That doesn't mean you have to be so rude about it and continue to tease me about it throughout rehearsal.' Kurt snapped, slamming his locker shut and storming down the hallway. Blaine following him.

'You know you sound like Judy Garland or something. You know your voice is unique and different then other teenage boys. You know you like being different and sounding different. I think you're just looking for a reason to be pissed at me!' Blaine called after him.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, back stiffening as he turned back around to face him. Blaine was leaning against the lockers again, ankles and arms crossed and his eyebrow cocked. Kurt slowly walked back up to him, averting his gaze.

'I would just prefer to not be teased about being different by my boyfriend, of all people.' Kurt admitted quietly.

Blaine sighed softly, uncrossing his arms and standing up straight to pull Kurt against him, the other boy still not meeting his eyes but he didn't fight being brought against Blaine's tone chest.

'Listen.' Blaine said. 'I'm sorry if I upset you, okay? I don't apologize a lot, but I am sorry if I did hurt you. I didn't think you'd take it.. I don't know, that seriously? Because you are unique, and people are jealous of that. Thats why they tease you. Not because you can't sing, but because you can sing in a range they can't. I wasn't teasing you purposely, I just wasn't lying to you about how you sounded.'

Kurt finally met Blaine's gaze, his eyes showing the emotion of consideration before he swallowed and nodded stiffly.

'I'm sorry.' Kurt said quietly. 'I know I'm a drama queen.'

Blaine laughed softly. 'I'm not going to deny that either.' Kurt rolled his eyes but Blaine continued. 'Now, will you forgive me and come be my own personal sexy cheerleader at tonights football game? I'm going to need some inspiration.' Blaine winked.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head before hugging Blaine tightly. He pulled back, humming. 'I hate football though.'

'I hated that movie you made me watch last week but I didn't complain, now did I?'

Kurt rolled his eyes again. 'Singing in the rain is an old time classic.' He retorted, but sighed. 'Of course I'll be there.'

Blaine grinned, squeezing Kurt's slim waist. 'Do you think you'll dig out your old cheerios uniform and wear it there for me?'

'Absolutely no freaking way.' Kurt snapped playfully.

Blaine pouted, puppy dog eyes and pouty lip and all. 'Pre-game sex, then?'

Kurt laughed this time, shaking his head. 'I'm not losing my virginity in some horrible school locker room that smells like boys and feet before a game.'

'You're a boy.' Blaine said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

'That doesn't mean I'm as filthy as one.' Kurt said before pressing his lips against Blaine's chastely, before he pulled out of the embrace, tapping Blaine on the nose.

'See you later, player.' Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine smiled, winking at him as he raked his eyes up and down Kurt's well dressed body. 'Later, sexy.'

Kurt blushed before biting his lip and basically skipping off down the hallway, Blaine watching him as he left.

Sure, Kurt hated football and hated being outdoors in the cold in December, but it was the last game of the season before it was supposed to start snowing, and since Blaine asked so nicely.. he'd go. Still though, there was no way he was wearing that cheerio's uniform around Blaine. The boy had urges, this Kurt knew, but it was still fun to tease him. What was that thing Quinn used to say before she got knocked up? Its all about the teasing and not about the pleasing?

Absolutely, one hundred percent correct.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Prompts?<strong>

***Just a FYI, I have no clue about American football.. so if they don't play in the middle of December I apologize, but in my world they will. xD **

**Tumblr URL: ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Hi my pretties. Wow, its 3am and I am tired lol. Apologies for the late update, again. I just.. school is crazy. I'm doing my best to get these out as soon as I can, or when I don't have writers block lol. This actually came to me at like, 9am this morning. Either way, **this is my first time ever posting actual smut** (oh my god you have no idea how nervous and fidgety I am right now about it).. so please, don't be** too** harsh on me if I've uh, "messed" up stuff.. oh and, I'm not American. I know** nothing** about American Football or how it works, so if I messed that up too please over-look it. **The smut will be highlighted** for those baby penguins who would prefer to skip it. **Watch out for the five stars (*****) in bold at the beginning and end.** (I will change the rating of this story accordingly). Then you can read it_.__

__ Thank you all for sticking by me. Enjoy, and apologies for any spelling/grammar/technical mistakes. -Lara__

_**P/S:** Gosh, how annoying was it that we didn't get "Perfect" today? I was fuming! Anyway, please follow me on tumblr if you get the chance:) ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com._

* * *

><p>The sound of screaming and cheering could be heard in outer space. Excited parents and friends stood from their seats, clapping and yelling as loud as they could. Some where blaring bullhorns while others where sitting, watching on baited breath as there was literally three minutes left in the game and McKinley was behind by a point.<p>

Suddenly there was a collective of gasps as David- Blaine's friend (much to Kurt's dismay who would have preferred if it where the other David.) was sent hurtling to the ground at a remarkable speed. A large bulking-player that had a good few inches on him sent him down in two seconds. Blaine and Puck where right by his side, lifting him back up. From what Kurt could see, David was a bit frazzled but more livid as he stormed up to the guy- the referee then breaking them up as they went off to huddle up again.

Kurt watched silently, well aware of Santana, Brittany and Quinn all down on the ground cheering for their team. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren where all beside him, equally cheering loudly and yelling. Nick and Jeff where sat in front of him, hands clutched together nervously. They where all in school jerseys, Rachel boasting about being Finn's choice of the month, so to say, since he kept going between her and Quinn. He was also aware of his Dad and Carole sitting a few rows down from him.

He hadn't told Burt about him having a boyfriend yet. He was too scared of what his dad would say, but he knew he had to do it soon. He and Blaine had talked about it vaguely, Blaine saying that he could make no promises to hold his tongue, which made Kurt more nervous.

The crowd quietened slightly as the two teams faced each other on the pitch, Finn still as quarter back. Kurt's back stiffened as he watched.

The whistle sounded.

People leaped to their feet, Rachel and Mercedes both pulling him up and cheering. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from it, watching as the football was tossed around the field like a rag doll. He bit back a grin as Karofsky had to block for Blaine at one point and landed with a rather hard knock to the ground, so it seemed.

But then Wes threw the ball to Blaine.

Kurt sucked in a breath, eyes widening in shock as a minute became the time on the clock. Kurt and everyone else in the stand watched as Blaine ran down the field at a remarkable pace, dodging all the larger boys with his quick step (dancing in his room, Kurt assumes.) and manages to have a straight run towards the other line as the clock ticks down to just ten seconds.

Another boy from the offending team comes out of nowhere. Kurt's sure its the end of their hopes of winning.

Puck takes the hit.

The crowd breaks out into roars of applause, egging Blaine on.

10seconds.

The crowd gets louder, Blaine's step gets quicker. Theres five seconds left.

Chaos.

The crowd explodes.

Blaine made the touchdown with two seconds to spare.

People in the stands start screaming louder then Kurt would have thought. He sticks his fingers in his ears, praying to a god that he doesn't believe in that his perfect-pitch hearing will be fine in the morning. He watched as Blaine was hoisted onto Sam's shoulders. The small footballer ripped his helmet off, his curly mop of hair now flowing freely from their gel-induced prison. Kurt was shocked when Blaine caught his eye and winked, though the cheerleaders thought it was to them and swooned. Kurt laughed as a bucket of ice-water was thrown over Blaine's smirking form, but that didn't stop the celebration.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt bid goodbye to his parents, after gaining permission to stay at a friends. Which wasn't totally a lie.

Kurt waited until the stands where scarce, people and the players all leaving to go home. As far as Kurt knew, there was a celebration happening at Puck's house but he couldn't be sure.

Bidding goodbye to his girlfriends, he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and walked through the school halls. The halls where dimly lit, making him hurry a bit. He ducked down a corridor quickly when he heard a rush of footsteps, signaling the players where leaving the locker rooms. They where being loud and boisterous, Karofsky's voice booming over them all, obviously they'd started drinking already. Kurt waited until he was sure that they'd left the building, and after not hearing Blaine's voice among the chaos he walked out into the hallway again to slam right into Wes and David.

'Umm.' Kurt mumbled a bit embarrassed as he straightened up. 'I was..' He trailed off.

'Looking for Blaine?' Wes said with a smirk, zipping up his jacket. 'He's the last one in there, should be out in like, I dunno, ten seconds? He's just getting out of a quick shower.'

Kurt just smiled, ignoring the thoughts of a soaking wet, naked, Blaine. 'Thank you.'

David and Wes said nothing, just nodded as they walked down the hallway and out the doors.

Kurt grimaced at the memories of the last time he'd set foot in there, and so nervously, he stood across from the door. Leaning against the wall, the bag still hoisted on his shoulder, and crossed his arms over his chest and slouched down so he could cross his ankles.

After maybe five minutes Blaine stalked out of the locker room, humming under his breath. He was wearing a simple red shirt, his leather jacket and a pair of black-form fitting jeans. His hair was still wet and his curls untamed, but he looked good enough to eat. Turning around, Blaine startled, having not noticed Kurt standing there before.

'Hi there handsome.' Blaine said with a low appreciated whistle, eyes training unashamedly up Kurt's lean body as he walked towards him.

Kurt just smiled and uncrossed his arms and ankles, standing up straight. His smile widened as Blaine kissed him chastely.

'Congratulations on winning us the game. I didn't know your small legs could move so fast.' Kurt teased as the other boy buried his head in Kurt's neck, breathing softly.

Blaine pulled back with a small grin. 'That guy at the last few seconds almost had me. Gotta be thankful for Puck, hm?' He said with a laugh.

Kurt just shrugged. 'I'll admit, I was elated when Karofsky got hit, but I was worried about your friend David.'

'I may have planned for Karofsky to go down. I knew by going left instead of right he'd be forced to block for me.' Blaine said with a smirk. 'And David's fine.'

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine started kissing his neck teasingly, sending jolts of electricity up his spine. Blaine then pushed Kurt up against the locker, his mouth still attached to Kurt's neck. Reaching one known turn-on spot for Kurt, he shivered. He felt Blaine grin against his skin and he sucked on it lightly. Kurt felt like his knees where going to give way so he forced Blaine to back up by arching his back and standing up straight.

It was then that Blaine noticed the bag on Kurt's shoulder. Threading their fingers together Blaine sent him a questioning glance, however Kurt looked quite nervous.

'I told my Dad I was spending the night at a friends place.'

'Oh.' Blaine said with a smile as he and Kurt started trailing slowly down the hallway. 'Sleeping over with Mercedes?' He asked.

Kurt frowned and stopped, causing Blaine to look at him again.

'You told me your parents where gone away for the weekend and that your little sister was staying at your grandparents tonight... so I thought I could come over, if you wanted me to.' Kurt blushed and looked down.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, but then a small smirk over took his expression again. With a wink, he squeezed Kurt's hand. 'If you want to, then sure.'

Kurt then added, 'But I know theres a party at Puck's so if you'd rather go there..'

'To be honest, I just want to go home.' Blaine admitted. 'I'm tired and its been a long week. I'll party tomorrow.'

Kurt laughed. 'I'm not.. you know.. I just, this isn't..' He trailed off lamely.

'I know.' Blaine said with a small sincere smile. 'Just because I like sex doesn't mean I'm going to push you into it. No matter how many times a day I think about just bending you over a desk or something...'

'Blaine!' Kurt scolded, lighting up a bright scarlet as they walked out of school and into the dark. 'Thats not okay..'

The other boy laughed. 'Hey, just because you have no sex drive doesn't mean I don't. I've been a good boy for like, three weeks now.'

'I should hope so!' Kurt said mockingly as he walked to the opposite side of Blaine's car.

Blaine just stuck his tongue out at him childishly before buckling his seatbelt. 'Where's your car?' He asked.

'My dad took it. I told him under no circumstances was Finn to drive it, so Finn and Carole took his truck and Dad's brought mine home. He thinks one of my girlfriends gave me a lift.'

Blaine sent him a weird look but said nothing, instead they pulled out of the parking lot quickly and made it to Blaine's house in about ten minutes. Kurt had been there before, but never for a long time, really.

Kurt walked around the Anderson home, admiring the decoration that was obviously done by his mother. The house was spectacularly done up for the upcoming Christmas holidays, with random beiges, cremes and reds everywhere. Kurt gushed inside his head at the younger pictures of Blaine dotted throughout the house, he was an adorable baby.

'...Babe?'

The boy in question snapped out of his reverie very quickly and spun around. Blaine was giving him another questioning look. Kurt gestured to the pictures on the mantle piece, but the other just rolled his eyes and picked up Kurt's overnight bag from where he left it at the foot of the couch. Stretching out his hand towards Kurt, the taller boy took it and allowed Blaine to drag him upstairs to the warm, welcoming bedroom.

'Theres bottles of water in the mini fridge if you want one, and you can change in the bathroom if you like.' Blaine offered while stripping off his own shirt unashamedly, digging through his closet. Kurt blushed and looked away, distracting himself by looking around the room. It was everything that was Blaine, really. Pictures of he and all his friends, posters, CD's dotted everywhere and just... him. Simply him, and there was no other way to describe it.

'I actually have a surprise for you..' Kurt said after a moment. Blaine spun around, shirt thrown over his shoulder.

'What sort of surprise?' He asked in a suddenly low voice. Kurt bit his lip and then grinned.

'Give me like, five minutes and I'll show you. But now coming in here.' Kurt warned as he closed the bathroom door.

Blaine shrugged and threw the shirt he'd picked out on a nearby desk chair. He usually slept naked anyway, maybe Kurt wouldn't mind having him walk around shirtless all night. He flopped back onto his bed and reached for his remote, turning on the tv lowly as he flipped through the channels. When he heard the door to the bathroom unlocking, he turned it off and raised an eyebrow curiously as Kurt's head popped out the door.

'No laughing or I'm going straight home, right?' Kurt said with a slight bit of hesitation.

'Um, okay?' Blaine answered with a small laugh as he sat up.

Kurt edged out the door and Blaine's mouth went horribly dry, his eyes widening incredibly.

Kurt was in his cheerios uniform. It was now tighter then it was before, his whole body more defined then it had been in the past. Blaine knew this because he had a laptop like any other teenage boy, and decided to do some research on Kurt. But he was hot.

Blaine stood up quickly and grabbed Kurt by the waist, kissing him so hard Kurt had to gasp for breath. Blaine took this as an invitation and entered Kurt's mouth who returned the pressure, suddenly the room was full of sexual tension.

**(*****)**

'You're so hot.' Blaine mumbled against his lips. 'And a tease.' He said before laying them both down on the bed with an oof. Kurt grinned up at him shyly, Blaine leaning over him.

'You can't do this.' Blaine stated as he trailed a hand down Kurt's jaw. 'Come over to my empty house to sleep, wear that uniform and expect me not to..to.. he trailed off.'

'Turn into a horny wild animal?' Kurt quipped sarcastically.

Blaine kissed him again. 'That.' He breathed.

Kurt did his best to swallow down every moan and whimper that was escaping him every time Blaine latched onto his neck, sucking, licking and kissing teasingly every time. Biting on his ear lobes, his exposed neck, it was becoming too much. Kurt reluctantly pushed Blaine off of him and pulled at the corner of his uniform shirt. Blaine got the hint and quickly removed it, ogling at the perfect skin there.

'Stop staring.' Kurt mumbled after a moment, the blush rising up his neck. Self consciously he wrapped his arms around his torso, which Blaine pulled off. This was probably as far as they'd gotten, shirtless.

Blaine's eyes became lustful as he swooped down and kissed Kurt hard again, their tongues battling for dominance. Blaine smirked into the kiss when he ran a hand down Kurt's chest, feeling him shudder. His hand came back up and he tweaked Kurt's nipple gently. The boy arched his back, moaning into Blaine's mouth as his hands tangled in his curly hair.

Kurt was already embarrassingly hard and Blaine knew it. While Blaine was turned on himself, he could control himself some-what.

'Tell me if this is too much.' Blaine murmured as he slotted his thigh between Kurt's legs, pressing into him gently. Kurt whimpered at the friction, but it wasn't enough.

Kurt's breathing became ragged and he was sure that he wasn't going to last much longer.

'B-Blaine..' Kurt stuttered out. 'I-I'm..' He couldn't finish his sentence, instead arched his back again as Blaine sucked particularly hard on the place behind his ear.

'What do you want?' Blaine asked teasingly as he leered above him. Trailing his hand down Kurt's side, he shivered.

'Y-You can...' He trailed off again.

Blaine looked at him before glancing down, pushing his thigh down gently Kurt whimpered, tossing and turning.

'Do you want me to stop?' Blaine asked seriously.

Kurt looked up and shook his head, his big blue eyes bright and vibrant. 'N-No.. we can go further..'

'Are you sure?' Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, and within that one single nod Blaine was already working at pulling the uniform pants off him. 'You and your tight clothes.' Blaine muttered as he threw them on the floor.

'You love them though.' Kurt teased as Blaine kissed him once more, moving to sit back between his legs. There was a tent in Kurt's boxers, and so, while staring at Kurt for any sign that he should stop, he trailed opened mouth kisses down his stomach while pulling down his boxers.

Kurt gasped as the cold air hit his throbbing member. Blaine grinned up at him a little and started to dance his finger tips along it.

'God you're such a tease.' Kurt whined, arching a little.

Blaine said nothing as he wrapped his hand fully around Kurt's cock. Kurt sucked in a breath, feeling tingles shoot through him every time Blaine moved his hand up and down him. Gently, but still rough.

'I-I'm not going t-to la-ast.' Kurt panted out.

Blaine leaned up and kissed him again, his brown eyes now a stunning chocolate gold color. 'You're so hot for this, aren't you?' He said, giving one particularly rough thrust of his wrist. Kurt whined. 'I don't blame you, have you seen yourself? So beautiful, so sexy.' He said before kissing him once more.

Kurt let out a shuddering moan as Blaine suddenly took him in his mouth, holding down his hips with a tight grip. Kurt was thankful for that, otherwise he would have arched upwards and probably hurt him. Kurt was thrashing a little, his whole body felt like it was on fire from pleasure.

Blaine swirled around the top of his head, licking the precum and sliding up and down his shaft. Kurt was sweaty and panting, unable to feel in control anymore. Blaine had reduced him to a hot mess.

'B-Blaine.. I c-can't.' Kurt stuttered out, feeling the coiling warmth in his stomach.

This did nothing to stop Blaine, in fact it egged him on more. He started sucking and licking harder and rougher, making the tingling in Kurt's stomach become worse. His cock was throbbing painfully.

But then Blaine started to hum around him, making Kurt moan again. His eyes where smoldering but you could see the smirk in them. Kurt knew he loved this. Seeing him come undone.

'I'm gonna..' Kurt mumbled, whimpering more and more as the feeling became more prominent.

With one particularly hard suck, Kurt came so hard he thought he saw stars. He came moaning Blaine's name loudly, eyes rolling back into his head in ecstasy.

Blaine swallowed every last drop, licking Kurt clean until his member started to soften. Kurt whined as Blaine kept licking and batted his head away. Blaine just smiled and pulled Kurt's boxers back up. Kurt grabbed him roughly by his hair and Blaine wasted no time in crawling up to him.

**(*****)**

'I should return the favor..' Kurt murmured, trailing his hand up Blaine's chest. Blaine took the hand in his own and put it down.

'No.' Blaine said before kissing him chastely. 'This was about you. Not me. You.'

Kurt just smiled lazily at him before meeting him in a lazy kiss, their tongues sliding around each other. Kurt laughed a little as he suddenly realized Blaine was letting him taste himself. Blaine then pulled back and kept kissing him chastely.

'You're gorgeous.' Blaine whispered, nuzzling his nose. 'I almost couldn't control myself.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, blushing slightly. 'I'm not that good.'

Blaine frowned at him. 'Yes you are.' He kissed him again, breaking apart when Kurt yawned.

The curly-haired boy chuckled at him and laid down beside him. 'Tired?' He asked. Kurt nodded. 'You're one of them cuddly sleepers after an orgasm, aren't you?'

'No.' Kurt mumbled.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the ceiling. 'And your voice is hoarse from screaming my name.'

Kurt turned to face him. 'Shut up before I get up and walk home. You're ruining the moment.'

'What, your basking?' Blaine teased lightly.

Kurt said nothing and flopped over onto his left side. Blaine turned over and switched off the lamp on his bed-side table before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him flush against him. Kurt stiffened at first, but then relaxed into the touch, allowing Blaine to draw idly patterns on his stomach.

'Night, Blaine.' Kurt mumbled, squeezing the hand on his waist.

Blaine kissed his shoulder. 'Good night, beautiful.'

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning, feeling the winter sun warmth on his back. He almost panicked however, when he was face to face with bright brown eyes staring back at him, smirking. It was then that he registered he was pushed up against the warm body, their faces inches apart, with one of his hands slung across Kurt's waist, fingers tapping idly against his spine.<p>

'Morning.' Kurt mumbled, snuggling into the pillows.

Blaine snook a chaste kiss, wanting more but Kurt batted him away. 'Morning breath.' He replied.

The other laughed at him quietly. 'Doesn't bother me.'

'Bothers me.' Kurt said, holding up a hand and jumping out of bed to Blaine's displeasure. He watched as Kurt stretched his lean muscles, bruises now almost completely gone. Kurt sleepily walked across the dimly lit room to his bag before pulling out a pair of yoga pants and a tooth brush, shuffling into the bathroom.

Blaine waited for about five minutes before Kurt came back out, looking sleepy still. He dropped his toothbrush back into his bag while Blaine got up and quickly brushed his teeth too, both of them slipping back into bed at the same time.

'Your hair looks awesome.' Blaine remarked.

Kurt's eyes suddenly widened and he went to sit up, Blaine dragging him back down.

'Blaine!' Kurt whined, trying to hide. 'Bed hair isn't cute.'

'Yes it is.' Blaine stated, pulling at Kurt's hair. It was totally soft. 'I like it.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, snuggling into Blaine's chest.

'Hows your throat?' Blaine asked teasingly, carding through his hair.

'Shut up.' Kurt mumbled.

Blaine frowned, looking down at him. 'Whats wrong, you regret it?'

Kurt shook his head against his chest. 'No. I don't regret it. I was kidding.' Kurt glanced up at him. 'You don't regret it, do you? I know I'm inexperienced but-'

'Shut up.' Blaine interrupted. 'You where fine. It was fine. It was great, actually. I just hope it was alright for you.'

Kurt nodded against his chest, turning to gaze up at him through his lashes. 'Its... what I wanted. I didn't feel pushed. I know it wasn't... everything, but..' He trailed off.

'You don't have to prove anything to me.' Blaine said with a shrug. 'I'm just glad you trust me enough to... do that with.'

'I do.' Kurt said. 'Thank you.'

Blaine shook his head, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. 'No need to thank me.'

Kurt rolled his eyes though he couldn't see. 'Its only six, can we sleep longer?' He asked.

'I like that idea, Hummel.' Blaine murmured, sliding downwards. Kurt rubbed his hand over his cheek gently, pressing their lips together once more before falling asleep in each others arms again. Both feeling content.

Both wishing they'd shared those three important words.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh good god.. I'm so nervous right now. Can you guys please review this for me? I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, dearies. -Lara<strong>

**tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com**.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Hi guys. Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I felt so much better after reading them, considering how nervous I was. I was checking my stats the other day and I almost passed out when I saw almost 300 people have this on story alerts alone! Thank you guys so much. I never though I'd get such an incredible response to this fic as I've gotten. As always, I hope you enjoy. I apologize sincerely for any grammar/spelling errors. I have cleaned it up as best I could and hope it suffices. -Lara_

_**P/S:** Follow me on tumblr? ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Also, my exams start on December 14th and run for a week, but I will try my best to update before then. I doubt there will be any update that week, so I just thought I should warn you all now. On my tumblr is where I will keep you constantly updated, and if you click on my profile here. Thank you Plus, this piece is almost 6,000 words. -Lara_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up again about four hours later, the clock just striking 10am. It'd started snowing out lightly, the sky a dark grey color making the room look dimly lit. Blaine was still asleep, lips slightly parted with an arm thrown across Kurt's waist loosely, holding him snuggly against his chest. Kurt sighed and settled down a bit, listening to Blaine's breathing. He had to laugh at the irony when just a few mere weeks back he had been adamant about not getting into bed with Blaine... but now things had changed.<p>

Sighing softly, he removed Blaine's arm from his waist and sat up gently. Blaine let out a groan of annoyance at being moved, but quickly rolled over and settled back down as Kurt climbed out of bed. He decided since Blaine was still fast asleep to sneak a shower. Blaine wouldn't mind, right?

Taking one last look at a peacefully sleeping Blaine, Kurt waddled over to his drawer and fished through Blaine's shirts, looking for one he could wear and then went to his own bag to pull out his own stuff, shuffling into the bathroom noiselessly.

Less than thirty minutes later, Kurt walked out of the bathroom again in a pair of skin tight black jeans, a grey t-shirt of Blaine's, a loose grey scarf around his neck and his hair with no hairspray. It was.. different then his usual attire, but just because he suspected to be having a "lazy day" at Blaine's didn't mean he would wear sweatpants for anything apart from sleeping in. He ignored the urge to throw ice-cold water over Blaine for the amount of hickey's trailing not only all around his neck, behind his ears, but also down his stomach. He was screwed on Monday for sure if they didn't fade soon.

He stuffed his clothes from the night before, and after picking up his creased uniform, he settled down on the end of Blaine's bed. He gazed around the room for a few minutes, still not having the heart to wake Blaine and instead decided to go lurk downstairs and maybe find something to make breakfast with.

Kurt walked aimlessly around the rather large house, spotting more pictures of Blaine and his family around the home, Christmas decorations everywhere. He traveled into the kitchen finally, again, big and bold. It was a dark-wood kitchen with black marble tops, its floor the same color brown as the cupboard doors. The fridge was a large metallic black one too, obviously the Anderson's where as rich as Kurt thought.

He wondered what Blaine liked to eat in the morning, seeing as the only thing he saw the boy eat in the morning was coffee. With a slightly disgruntled sigh he walked towards the fridge and pulled out a tub of butter. He quickly looked through the other presses and pulled out bread, two plates, and two cups.

He worked quickly on making the toast, then brewing some coffee. He leaned against the counter, staring out the window into the large back-garden watching the snow fall gently, a thin layer forming on the ground of everything outside. The trampoline that Kurt assumed was Blaine's sisters, and the swingset, was now starting to become covered as well.

Kurt was pulled out of his reverie quickly when the sound of the toast popping up from the toaster sounded, making him jump. He pulled it out, scolding himself for not waiting because it burned his fingers. He dropped it on the counter and pulled out a butter knife from the utensils drawer, beginning to butter it distractedly.

Just then, two strong arms encircled his waist. He gasped, not expecting it, and jumped, almost dropping the knife he was holding, his wrist being stilled by Blaine's that was suddenly there.

"Relax." Blaine teased in his ear. "Good morning, beautiful."

Kurt hummed in recognition, stilling his fast beating heart as he continued to butter the bread in front of him. "I made breakfast." He said cheerily, still pushed up against the counter, Blaine's wet curls on his neck, obviously he'd showered.

"Blaine.." Kurt began as Blaine started kissing his neck, making him squirm. "It's going to go cold, you know."

"Don't care.." Blaine mumbled against his neck, pulling Kurt's scarf off. He hooked his fingers through Kurt's belt hoops and twirled him in one go to face him. "Why must you wear these things?" He asked, flinging the scarf onto the counter.

Kurt glared at him. "That scarf was expensive, and maybe because someone decided to get a little possessive last night." He said, pointing to the marks on his neck that Blaine suddenly noticed. Reaching out to touch them, he pressed down on one particularly angry purple one by Kurt's left ear. The boy flinched and Blaine felt a stab of guilt though he could still remember the incredible sound Kurt made when he formed it.

"Oh, umm..." Blaine trailed off.

"Sorry?" Kurt supplied teasingly.

Blaine nodded slightly. "Yeah, that, I guess. I mean..."

Kurt grinned at him before picking up the toast he'd left on the counter, taking a bite of it. "I never said I didn't like it." Kurt whispered in his ear as he walked around him and to the bar stool. Blaine stood there for a second before picking up his own food and coffee, following Kurt to sit down.

"Why are you so like, chipper and yet fidgety this morning? In case you haven't figured it out I'm not exactly a morning person.." Blaine grumbled, watching as Kurt tapped his finger on the table in front of him.

Kurt smiled at him in return and shrugged. "I thought... if you wanted to.. we could.." He trailed off lamely.

"Spit it out." Blaine urged, taking a bite of his own toast.

"I thought if you had nothing to do today, you could come over for dinner later and meet my Dad."

Blaine's hand stilled as he brought his cup up to his mouth. Kurt watched him carefully, noticing how Blaine's brow furrowed in consideration. He seemed to be thinking about it though, so that was good.

"Babe.." Blaine said with a sigh. "I really, _really_ hate meeting the parents. Its awkward. I know you're not just a hook up and all, but still..."

Kurt frowned at him. "I can't keep it from him forever, Blaine. He's a big part of my life and I think I've kept it from him for long enough."

"You're sixteen almost seventeen babe, you're allowed have a boyfriend without daddies permission." Blaine retorted.

Kurt glared at him. "That doesn't change anything. I would really like for you to meet him, you guys could get on... once you tone down your attitude."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "I told you already, before I ever got in trouble I always had an attitude. What, you want me to change who I am just so I suit your fathers standards for his precious little boy?" Blaine watched as a flash of hurt went across Kurt's eyes and immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Forget it." Kurt mumbled.

"No- I-" Blaine started but was cut off.

"I said forget it, Blaine. It doesn't matter." Kurt interjected sharply, standing up to put his cup and plate in the sink and picking up his bag Blaine hadn't noticed he'd carried down. He walked back and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"I'm going home, I'll call you later." Kurt said, not meeting his eyes.

Blaine sighed. "I didn't say that to hurt you, you're mad though, aren't you?" Kurt didn't answer. "Babe?"

Kurt sighed and stared at him. "I just wish you would be more careful about how you say things. My Dad means a lot to me, Blaine, and so do you. I'm sorry if I want to see you two meet and maybe create a friendship."

"I mean a lot to you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt glared at him. "You're either trying to piss me off or you're stupider then I thought. You missed the entire point of everything I just said, but yes you mean a lot to me otherwise I wouldn't have let you do what we did last night.."

Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt against him. "No, I get it." He rolled his eyes. "If it means that much to you, I'll come over tonight. But I'm not going to change my ways and create a fake vision of me. Its either he accepts me how I am or he just doesn't. I'm dating you, not him, so I don't really care all that much.."

Kurt huffed and dropped his bag, wrapping his own arms around Blaine's back. "I suppose if we must compromise.. its better then nothing, but no sex jokes!"

Blaine winked at him with his usual smirk in place as he kissed him chastely. "Absolutely no promises on anything. Now, you better get home and prepare your father for me."

"That sounds totally non-sexual." Kurt muttered aloud, blushing up to his roots after he realized what he just said. Blaine's eyes where sparkling in return.

"By the way.." Blaine said, checking Kurt out openly. "I really like you in my t-shirts." He teased, pulling at the corner of it before Kurt bat his hand away.

Kurt straightened up and hitched his bag higher up his shoulder. "Well," He announced and walked over to go pick up his scarf, tying it around his neck securely. "I have to go home now.. but maybe later.." He trailed off.

Blaine smirked at him. "What happened to my baby penguin? I heard before I came to your school you had no sex appeal or knowledge on sex at all."

"Lalala," Kurt sang, sticking his fingers in his ears. "I can't hear you!"

Blaine smiled at him. "How are you getting home? I thought I had to drive you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I may have asked Mercedes to come pick me up..."

"Smart move." Blaine called as he walked to put his own dishes in the sink. "What time do you want me to come over at?"

Kurt just shrugged. "Seven?"

Blaine nodded. "Say seven-thirty to be safe. Usually when I set a time I'm late for no good reason, besides I have to go meet the boys in a bit."

"Alright." Kurt sighed as there was a horn beeped from outside. "I'll see you later then." He said. Blaine walked him out to the hallway as Kurt slipped on his jacket. Blaine pulled him back roughly and kissed him hard. Kurt gasped in shock, making a little noise of displeasure when Blaine pulled away, smirking.

"Asshole." Kurt muttered.

"See you later, Hummel." Blaine teased with a wink, watching Kurt shamelessly walk out the front door and run down to where Mercedes was before slamming the door shut and leaning against it. He ran a hand down his face and groaned. He really hated meeting the parents, and just knew he was going to fuck this up.

* * *

><p>"Mmmhmm.." Mercedes tutted Kurt as he climbed into the car and buckled himself in. "White boy, does your father know you skipped your annual Friday night dinners to sleep with your boyfriend?"<p>

Kurt looked scandalized as he blushed. "I did not sleep with him! Not.. technically."

Mercedes smirked at him through the mirror as she took off down the road. "Do I get details?"

The other rolled his eyes at her. "We came home from the game, hung out for a bit, and then just.. laid around his room until we fell asleep."

"I'm calling you bluff." Mercedes teased. "But I'll accept it as an answer, for now."

Kurt smiled to himself. They drove in relative silence until Mercedes pulled up outside his house. He kissed her on the cheek and promised to call her later and tell her how dinner with his father went. It was just coming up to noon and he could see Carole walking around the living room.

With a sigh, he fished for his keys in his pocket and let himself in, dropping his bag by the door and shuffling out of his shoes and jacket.

"I'm home!" He called as he walked into the kitchen. His Dad had just hung up the phone and turned to smile at him.

"Have a good night?" Burt asked as he sat down at the counter.

Kurt swallowed and sat opposite him. "Dad, I actually need to tell you something. And I need to tell you it knowing you won't fly off the walls."

Burt looked skeptical. "It's not that Karofsky kid, is it? Because I thought he laid off on you? Oh I'l-"

"No, Dad!" Kurt said. "It's not Karofsky. I guess its good news, depending on how you take it.."

Burt calmed down and looked at his son. "Okay, so tell me."

Kurt took a calming breath. "I-I have a boyfriend.."

There was a minor pause where Kurt watched his father nervously. Burt looked surprised, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline and the coffee cup he was drinking out of stilled as he picked it up, instead he settled it back down and cleared his throat.

"A boyfriend?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "And this boy.. how long are you together? It's not recent, so don't lie to me."

Kurt was caught off guard. "Umm.. give or take three or four weeks. I wanted to make sure we where okay before I mentioned it.. I didn't really know what we where until a few weeks ago.."

Burt sighed again. "It's that guy who won the game last night for your school, isn't it? The little cocky guy?"

"How did you know?" Kurt blurted out before blushing. Burt laughed at him.

"Finn mentioned him a few times. He said the guy came over and picked you up a few times when I wasn't here... I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt." Burt paused. "And.. I saw how he was looking at you last night. Before the game, I mean."

Kurt thought it was impossible to get any redder. Right before the game had started, he and Blaine had thought they where hidden as they where wrapped up in each other, just talking and laughing.

"Oh.." Kurt finally stuttered out. "Well, his name is Blaine for one, and I invited him over tonight to meet you, if you want."

"Of course I want to meet him." Burt said instantly. "I kinda had a feeling something had changed. You've been a lot.. I guess, happier these few weeks, and you've been singing more."

Kurt grinned slightly. "He's not what people expect him to be, and he's not going to be what you think I would pick for a boyfriend either.. so be prepared." He added hastily.

Burt stood up with a small smirk as he pat Kurt on the shoulder. "If he makes you happy, then cool. Besides, I think my shot-gun needs a good polish. You're my son, I'm allowed scare your first boyfriend."

Kurt gawked at him as he walked out of the room. "Dinner's between 7 and 7:30pm! Don't be late!" He called after him.

* * *

><p>Blaine strolled into Lima's mall at 5pm like he owned the place. He wore his usual attire, dark jeans, a white shirt and his leather jacket with converse. It was just a normal Saturday, to be honest. He felt that bit more confident because of Kurt, and though he'd never admit it out loud, Kurt made him happier then he'd been in a long time.<p>

He kept walking until he saw Wes and David a few feet ahead of him and quickened his pace to meet them. As he approached, they grinned at him.

"Sup man?" David asked, fist pumping him.

"Someone looks like they had a good night." Wes teased. "I saw your boyfriend looking for you after the game, and when I didn't see you at Puckerman's I assumed you finally had your way with him.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't talk about him like that." He said, but there was a warning edge to it.

"Oh, so you're not denying it?" David chimed. Before Blaine could answer, Jeff and Nick came strolling towards them, their hands clasped and Nick leaning on Jeff's shoulder, ignoring the disgusted looks they where receiving by a few shoppers.

"Sup guys." Jeff smiled at them. Nick raised an eyebrow at Blaine who's ears where bright red.

"What do you guys want to-" Blaine was cut off suddenly when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. On instinct, he whirled around and grabbed the person by the wrist, twisting it and making them hiss out in pain and lean over.

"Jesus, Anderson. You haven't lost your touch, I see." Came a strangled voice. Blaine's four friends where instantly at his side glaring daggers at whoever this person was. Once he lifted his head, Blaine let the wrist go as if he'd just been burned. The guy stood up to his full height and let out a low whistle, twisting his wrist around.

"Jeremiah." Wes growled.

Jeremiah- the blond with the green eyes smirked at him. "Wesley, David, Nick, Jeffrey, Blaine." He smiled charmingly at Blaine.

"Who let you leave your post under the bridge?" Nick snapped at him.

The blonde let out a laugh, giving Nick and incredulous look. "Someone's got their bite back I see. Wonder how long it'd take for you to lose it again?"

Jeff's jaw clenched and Nick squeezed his hand, stopping Jeff from jumping him.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Blaine drawled. "Though the hair? I'd pay for your haircut myself."

Jeremiah hummed. "Can we talk? You and I, alone?"

"No." David snapped, but Blaine put a hand up to silence him and just nodded. "I'll be back in ten." Blaine said before walking off in the other direction. Jeremiah smiled at his friends and went after him.

"I say we follow." Wes muttered darkly. "Then get him outside and..." He trailed off but the threat was still very much in the air.

* * *

><p>As Jeremiah turned the empty corner of the mall to follow Blaine, Blaine grabbed him roughly to stand in front of him.<p>

"Hello to you too." Jeremiah drawled, straightening out his shirt.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Cut the bullshit, what do you want?"

"Would it be too forward of me if I said on you on your knees?" Jeremiah winked at him.

The dark haired boy laughed. "I believe it was you who was on their knees."

Jeremiah gave him a deadpanned look. "We could have that back, you know." He purred, reaching out to touch Blaine's arm. Blaine dodged it and glared at him.

"I told you I didn't do strings attached." Blaine stated.

"You and I where special." Jeremiah retorted. "If I wasn't special, you wouldn't have kept coming back to me."

Blaine laughed again. "Are you forgetting we where in Juvie and you where the one throwing yourself at me?"

"You didn't refuse." The blonde said.

"Nope." Blaine said, popping the P. "I didn't. Why? Because you where easy."

Jeremiah's jaw clenched and he looked away.

"Now, move on Jeremiah. We slept together maybe three times, it wasn't anything special. At least not to me."

"I love you." Jeremiah all but whispered, his eyes no longer meeting Blaine's, but Blaine was glaring at him.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am, but thats why I stopped sleeping with you. Move on, Jeremiah. Find someone to treat you right."

"You think I haven't tried?" He asked.

"Try harder." Blaine retorted, feeling slightly guilty. "Bye, Jeremiah."

With that, Blaine strolled off. The blonde stood there watching him leave, willing himself not to run after him pathetically. He'd seen Blaine again soon and try once more. He was sure there was _something_ Blaine felt for him.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Stop eating all the cookies!" Kurt yelled at him, slapping his step-brothers hand away. Finn huffed at him and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kurt to obsess.<p>

He'd been cooking most of the day ever since he got home. Carole was the only one to question his shirt to which he just ran up the stairs, pretending he hadn't heard her, but Carole wasn't stupid. She wouldn't mention it to Burt, however. She was helping him cook,staying quiet as Kurt mumbled to himself. It was just a roast dinner they where cooking, but Kurt was funny about how he worked in the kitchen. He preferred to use old recipes of his mothers, which Carole didn't mind.

"Carrots..carrots..carrots.." Kurt was chanting to himself, pacing back and forth, tapping his index finger against his chin.

"In the colander, sweetie, they're steaming."

Kurt turned and shot her a thankful look, rolling his eyes at himself. He'd been staring straight at them for five minutes.

"Go get ready, I'll finish this. Blaine will be here in a few minutes." Carole said, resting her hands gently on his shoulders. Kurt sighed and nodded, taking off his apron and putting it down as he ran up stairs to get ready.

Ten minutes was the quickest he ever got ready. He was dressed in a simple grey turtle neck for obvious reasons, white skinny jeans and just his converse for walking around the house. He was just doing a once-over on his hair when he heard the door bell ring. He sprang from his seat, but as he exited his bedroom door he heard his dad answer.

Without watching where he was going, Kurt crashed right into Finn, sending them both on their asses.

"Frankenteen! You could have suffocated me!" Kurt snapped, dusting himself off.

Finn rolled his eyes at Kurt and stood up, offering his hand. "It was you who ran into me, little bro. In a rush?" Finn teased.

Kurt glared at him and ignored the hand, instead pushing himself up with ease. His back arched and he sprung up to his full height. Finn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cheer-leading." Was Kurt's only answer as he shrugged. Finn just sighed and walked down the stairs, now noticing Blaine and Burt standing there.

Kurt followed him down, blushing red when he realized both men had just saw what happened. He gazed subtly at Blaine who looked well and completely at ease. He was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a navy shirt. Kurt made a mental note to slap him later for wearing his ratty leather jacket.

"Um." Kurt cleared his throat. "Dad, this is Blaine.. my boyfriend. Blaine, my Dad."

Burt just sighed and gave him a deadpanned look. "I know, we introduced ourselves while you where too busy bickering with your brother to notice."

"He ran into me!" Finn called indignantly from the living room.

Kurt was sure if someone was to touch his cheek their hand would burn. He hated the smirk and amused look Blaine was giving him.

"Hi Blaine!" Carole greeted suddenly, and Kurt was thankful because the tension was awful.

Blaine tore his eyes from Kurt and gave Carole a dazzling smile as she leaned in to hug him. He hugged her back lightly, feeling a bit awkward for a second. "Nice to meet, Mrs Hummel."

"Please, call me Carole." She mused.

"Funny, he called me Burt when he walked in." Burt muttered, shooting Blaine a sideways glance.

"Anyway, it's time for dinner. We're having a roast that Kurt cooked, come on boys."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious." Blaine said towards Carole, but was looking straight at Kurt who was starting to regret ever inviting Blaine over because he kept checking him out openly.

"Finn, set the table would you?" Kurt called.

They all heard Finn groan and he popped his head out the door frame. "He's _your_ boyfriend."

"And_ I'm_ the one who made the dinner for you and _Rachel_ last week for_ your_ date when _you_ where supposed to be cooking." Kurt replied snarkily.

Burt sighed. "Come on, Blaine. This could go on for hours."

Blaine chuckled and followed Burt and Carole to the kitchen, leaving Kurt and Finn to set the dining room table.

"Behave." Kurt warned Finn, fixing the candle sticks.

Finn rolled his eyes at him, laying down the forks and knives on the wrong sides which Kurt was now fixing. "I don't have to be nice to him. He's an ass."

"Well don't tell my Dad that." Kurt muttered.

"You could do better, Kurt." Finn said earnestly.

Kurt's head snapped up and he glared at him with all his mite. If looks could set fire, Finn would have been turned into ash in one second.

"I like him!" Kurt whispered-shouted. "Why can't you just be freaking happy for me?"

"As I said, I think you could do better."

"Well, at least Blaine is man enough to get Karofsky off my back instead of caring about his reputation." Kurt snapped, the glass he was holding shattering to the floor.

Finn sent him an incredulous look. "You know thats-"

"Shut up Finn!" Kurt finally hissed loudly.

"What's going on in here?" Carole asked, walking towards where Kurt was now bent over picking up glass.

"Kurt dropped the glass!" Finn said.

Kurt fought the urge to throw one of the sharp pieces at Finn. "Because you're an idiot." With that, he stood up. "I'm going to go make sure Dad hasn't disembodied my boyfriend before we've even sat down. And you," He rounded on Finn. "Keep your mouth shut or I swear, I will smash your drum-set into smithereens."

Carole just sighed and shook her head. Finn stood there open mouthed as Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"-Yeah, I like basketball too." Kurt heard Blaine say as he entered the kitchen. Without a word, Kurt walked over to the dust bin and dropped the glass in it.

Burt turned to look at him. "What happened?"

Kurt sighed and walked towards them, leaning up against the counter where both Blaine and Burt sat, seeming to be getting along. "You married a woman who's son is a total idiot?" Kurt drawled sarcastically.

"Kurt." Burt warned. "Stop talking about him like that."

"Anyway," Kurt interrupted. "I'm going to serve dinner, both of you can go sit down."

Burt stood up and walked towards the door. "Coming, Blaine?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine smiled charmingly at him again. "Be right there."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder, watching his Dad standing there waiting. "Dad!" Kurt whined.

"Fine." Burt muttered. "But I'll be back in here in five minutes to check how dinners coming along." And with that he walked out.

Kurt sighed and groaned into his hands before glancing up, noticing Blaine still smirking at him.

"Stop smirking at me before I slap you." Kurt warned, straightening up and turning his back to the counter. Blaine hummed and jumped off the stool, pulling Kurt's arm so he leaned in against him.

"Hello." Blaine said cheekily. "I don't believe you greeted me yet."

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed him chastely. "Satisfied?"

Blaine pretended to contemplate the question before lowering his hand and squeezing Kurt's ass, making him gasp in shock. Blaine, once again, smirked at him. "Not really." He said, before pressing his lips firmly against Kurt's.

"Blaine." Kurt mumbled, pushing him back slightly. "Come on, dinner. My parents are in the next room and as it is Finn doesn't like you."

The other boy raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, now? I totally don't see why." He teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes and held out his hand which Blaine took. "Come on, lets get this over with."

* * *

><p>Dinner was.. interesting, to say the least. Kurt was just thankful it was over. Blaine kept making sly comments the whole time, making Kurt hit him repeatedly in the leg and kick Finn in the shin. Burt wasn't an idiot, he just pretended he didn't understand so he didn't end up throttling Blaine at times. Carole was laughing the entire time because Finn kept asking what Blaine was talking about. Truth was, Blaine kept insulting Finn, sometimes even under his breath in Italian.<p>

Kurt was happy Carole seemed to like Blaine. She didn't like his attitude and she didn't like his lewd comments, but he looked at Kurt so adoringly it was hard to not like him on that fact alone. Burt was a bit more hesitant. He didn't like Blaine for those reasons, and he wasn't sure whether he liked the way Blaine looked at Kurt either... but Kurt looked at Blaine the exact same way.

Finn just hated Blaine. Blaine, who was smart, respected by all, feared, a leader, everything Finn thought he was until Blaine and his friends arrived and started insulting everyone. While he liked that Kurt was finally happy and over his crush on him, he just didn't like Blaine.

After being kicked out of the kitchen by Carole, Kurt went and asked his Dad if he could go hang out in his room with Blaine for a bit, to which Burt denied until Carole finally sweet talked him into it. But the door still had to be opened.

Kurt sighed as he flopped backwards onto his bed, raising an eyebrow as Blaine quietly shut the door completely behind him and without warning jumped on Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt let out a squeak in a response.

Blaine just grinned down at him. "Dinner was torture. Never ask me to do that again."

"Don't worry, I won't. Was all that discreet sex talk necessary? My dad's not an idiot."

The other boy ignored him, flicking his tongue along the shell of Kurt's ear, making him shiver.

Kurt grumbled under his breath and tried to push Blaine off of him.

"My parents are downstairs, Blaine." Kurt said with a sigh as Blaine pulled down the neck of his sweater and began remaking his hickeys.

Blaine huffed and rolled off of him to lay beside him. "Cockblocks." He muttered.

Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Blaine, trailing his hand absently over the boys chest before leaning in and kissing him chastely. It was lazy, sweet, and slow. Not rushed or desperate, just right and everything Kurt wanted as his eyes fluttered shut. Kurt sighed into him as Blaine's hand came up to cup his neck, Kurt sat up a little bit more and Blaine pushed himself up on his free elbow. Pulling away, Kurt blushed and looked down, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked a little breathlessly.

Kurt just shrugged. "I felt like it."

Blaine grinned at him and pulled him in so close their noses where touching. "You can do that as often as you like." He said cheekily before stealing Kurt's lips in another deep kiss. They got so lost in each other they didn't even hear Burt retreating from outside the door after hearing what Blaine had said.

He trusted Kurt. He may not trust Blaine, but he trusted his son to know to do the right thing. He wasn't happy about it because they seemed to be moving fast, but Kurt was a smart kid. He would make mistakes, and Burt just had to let him.

After a few minutes, Kurt and Blaine broke apart, both slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen. Blaine laid back down and Kurt leaned on his chest, his hands dancing across the fabric of his shirt until Blaine stopped him and intertwined their hands.

Kurt looked up briefly and saw Blaine no longer smirking, just smiling at him. He was still that rough, lewd boy Kurt first met, but he was so much more as well. For a moment, as stupid and cliche as it sounds, Kurt just forgot about everything and enjoyed the moment. As did Blaine, who forgot about his rude run in with Jeremiah, and sadly, he was sure it wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides under a rock* Review?<strong>

**Tumblr: ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com**.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Hi guys. Thank you for your patience with this. My exams are over, and now it's Christmas, so Merry Christmas! This is my present to you all. I apologize that it's rather short, but I've had major writers block with this story and it's all I could think of... Oh, and it's super angsty compared to how I left it off in the last chapter. I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors and thank you all as always. Enjoy. - Lara_

_**P/S:** My tumblr is ohsogleekyy. And to the people asking, I would never abandon a story without telling you all. Plus, there are time jumps at the beginning of most chapters- so I ask you please be aware of them before you are messaging me asking me why I said this and that... you must pay attention. -Lara_

* * *

><p>"Asshole." Kurt muttered as he stomped down the hallway. There was only one week left of school until he was free for Christmas break, and he couldn't wait at this stage. The past fews week had been hectic, but at least they'd won at Sectionals.<p>

"Diva!" Blaine shouted from behind him, making Kurt quicken his step and take Mercedes arm tighter in his own.

"White boy, watch your mouth!" Mercedes shot back at him as they turned a sharp corner, Blaine continuing to saunter pass them as into the auditorium.

Kurt sighed and leaned against the wall, lips in a thin line with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on Kurt, you have to perform with us!" Mercedes pleaded. "It's a fun song, it suits your situation and you choreographed it!"

The boy in question rolled his eyes. "This, I am all aware of Mercedes. That doesn't mean I'm in the mood."

"Kurt." Mercedes said sternly, planting her feet defiantly. "I was with you yesterday, Blaine wasn't intentionally flirting with that guy!"

It was true. Mercedes was making an effort to get to know Blaine, and Blaine was making an effort to try and be civil to other people, including the rest of New Directions even though he basically had the school whipped. None of the football guys had even said a word to Kurt apart from a few glares. Karofsky rared his ugly head now and again but soon quieted down again. It was fine. But one thing that wasn't fine was Blaine's flirting habit.

Kurt didn't get jealous, he just didn't. It was starting to annoy him to no end that Blaine found this amusing. The first few times he found it amusing, but now it seemed he was completely oblivious to what he was doing. Kurt wasn't, though. And now he was giving Blaine the cold shoulder, again, and Blaine was just irritated by the ice queen attitude Kurt kept giving him for, in his opinion, no reason.

"Sure." He said sarcastically. "I'll perform with you if it'll get you off my back."

Mercedes frowned at him, shaking her head in a slightly irritated sigh before she grabbed his wrist and dragged him backstage to get ready.

* * *

><p>"What are you in the bad books now for?" David asked, slightly amused, as he took a seat next to Blaine in the auditorium.<p>

"I bet he got mad at Hummel for being a prude." Wes supplied.

"Most likely." Jeff said with a nod.

Nick frowned. "I would hope not, or I would dump you all on your ass for thinking that was a bad thing in seconds."

They all turned to look at Nick incredulously.

"That's not the problem." Blaine said with an irritated sigh. "I may like sex but that doesn't mean I'm going to push people into it."

"Even though you want to push him down on a desk?" Jeff asked, wide-eyed and innocent like.

Nick slapped him full force across the back of the head.

"What the hell?" Jeff cried out, bringing his hand up as he flinched away.

Nick scowled at them all. "Stop talking about him like he's a piece of meat!"

"I wasn't-" Jeff started.

"Yes you where, Jeff." Nick cut in shortly. "If I ever find out you speak about me like that you'll be gone in two seconds flat." With that, he turned to face the stage, arms crossed tightly over his chest. Wes and David shared disbelieving looks, Blaine looked just as shocked at the outburst and Jeff was scowling in annoyance, confusion and from being sad that Nick was now ignoring him.

"Alright guys!" Mr Schue chimed. "The girls, and Kurt have a performance for us!" Their teacher clapped his hands and jumped down the steps to sit in the front row along with the other guys, now casting curious glances at Nick and Jeff bickered, being hushed by Mr Schuester once more.

Mercedes and Santana took to the stage, singing lead. They where all wearing black leather with high heels, looking like they did during Start Me Up/Living on a prayer. The boys sat and watched in interest.

_Some people call them players_  
><em>But I'm far from terrified<em>  
><em>'Cause somehow I'm drawn to danger<em>  
><em>And have been all of my life<em>

Tina, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel all took to the stage standing beside them as Santana continued to sing lead, acting flirtatious with all the guys sitting down.

_It feels my heart's divided_  
><em>Half way between wrong and right<em>  
><em>I know I'm playing with fire<em>  
><em>But I don't know why<em>

Santana ran back and grabbed Kurt who was also dressed in all leather. He followed her out, as if pursuing her and stood in between her and Mercedes as they began to dance. _(**A/N:** Similar to the dance the TroubleTones did during Sectionals)_

_Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye_  
><em>I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind<em>  
><em>Even though I know they're no good for me<em>  
><em>It's the risk I take for the chemistry<em>  
><em>With the bad boys always catching my eye<em>  
><em>Ooh, bad boys<em>

Santana danced against Kurt as the girls split up, all singing and dancing. Blaine watched in shock as Kurt danced, moving his hips just like the girls. He'd heard Kurt was a good dancer.. he just didn't know _how_ good until now. However, Kurt still had that air about him that said he'd rather be elsewhere as he twirled Brittany across the stage.

_Some think it's complicated_  
><em>But they're straight up fun for me<em>  
><em>I don't need no explanation<em>  
><em>It's nothing more than what you see here<em>

It was Rachel who grabbed Kurt this time, a playful glint in her eye as she pulled Kurt forward, the others now off to the side dancing in a similar fashion. Nobody missed the smack on the ass Santana gave Brittany as the blonde danced out into the middle of the stage.

_My heart still feels divided_  
><em>Halfway between wrong and right<em>  
><em>I know I'm playing with fire<em>  
><em>But I don't know why<em>

Finally, the music cut out and it was just their voices as they formed a line and all rolled their hips, one arm coming up and one coming down in a pattern as they stepped back and forth to the music. Kurt then joined in, harmonizing behind Santana at the end.

_Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye_  
><em>I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind<em>  
><em>Even though I know they're no good for me<em>  
><em>It's the risk I take for the chemistry<em>  
><em>With the bad boys always catching my eye<em>

_Yeah, the Bad Boys are always spinning my mind_  
><em>I said the Bad Boys are always catching my eye<em>  
><em>Bad boys, bad boys<em>

They all turned around, heads turned slightly to see over their shoulder as they raised their right arms (all except for Brittany who raised he left) in a finished pose. The boys clapped and hooted at them, egging them on as they broke off into giggles and squealing fits. Kurt pushed Tina off him and jumped down from the stage, not bothering to take the stairs as they all filed on the stage.

"Nice job." Nick said, coming up to pat him on the back. Kurt smiled and nodded politely at him. He liked Nick, he was the most sociable.

David and Wes looked up when they saw Kurt coming over, muttering a hastily goodbye to Blaine as they went to walk on stage too.

Kurt said nothing as he plopped down beside Blaine and crossed his legs, staring straight ahead.

A moment or two of terse silence filled the space between them before Kurt finally asked, "Who's Jeremiah?"

Blaine's posture went stiff. How did Kurt know Jeremiah?

Oh, Kurt knew Jeremiah now. The blonde, annoyingly tall, green-eyed boy Kurt ran into in the mall less than three days ago. He and his other friend- Sebastian- was there, hanging outside a coffee shop Kurt liked when they'd approached him, asking him questions until Kurt finally got out who they where. And he wasn't pleased.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kurt asked, voice sharp.

Blaine turned to look at him incredulously. "I haven't cheated on you once, not with Jeremiah, not with anybody."

"You still haven't told me who Jeremiah is." Kurt said calmly.

"Does it matter? He's from my past." Blaine snapped.

"Yes, actually it does!" Kurt snapped back, turning to look at him.

Blaine ground his teeth in annoyance. "I fucked him. A few times. He wanted more, I wouldn't give it. Happy? Do you want diagrams? Descriptions of how I nailed him over a desk and made him scream and-"

"Okay, no!" Kurt said, now flushing in embarrassment.

"Then will you grow up and stop acting jealous all the time?" Blaine asked, exasperated.

Kurt scowled at him. "I'm allowed to know things about you, it's why you date people."

"Yeah, well in case you've forgotten I don't usually date."

The taller brunette raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to date me, do you?"

"Oh my _god_." Blaine breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How stupid are you? Do you think I would have pursued you this long if I didn't want to date you?"

Kurt shrugged and sagged back. "You got in my pants, and now you're flirting with other guys and your ex is telling me all about you. How do I know you're not bored now?"

"You know what?" Blaine asked, voice low as he stood up. "Maybe you're _right_. Maybe I did just want to get a taste of you before I could move onto someone who isn't _such a prude!_" He shouted the last part, anger spiking up in his veins. Kurt's eyes flashed with hurt and anger at the same time as he stood up, but before he could retaliate Mr Schuester was between them and Mike was holding back Finn from lunging on the other boy.

"What's going on?" Their teacher demanded.

"He's acting like a stuck up snob!" Blaine snipped.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because I'm the one with a ton of secrets!"

"What secrets? God damn it, Kurt! If I knew you where going to get so damn possessive and jealous every time I was in breathing space with another guy I would have never gotten involved!"

Mr Schuester stood back a bit, but still keeping distance between the two boys.

"Just get out of my sight, Blaine." Kurt said with a sigh.

Blaine glared at him, eyes dark in the worst way as his four friends walked to his side. "Snap back to the real world, Hummel. This fantasy one you're living in where everyone is perfect? Yeah, it_ doesn't. Fucking. Exist_."

With that, Blaine stormed out of the auditorium, slamming the door shut with a sickening crack behind him, ignoring Mr Schuester's shouts for him to go to the principles office immediately. Straight away, his girls where at his side.

"You where way too harsh on him, Kurt." Tina said mildly, wincing at Kurt's glare.

"I agree, even I think your jealousy issues are becoming worse than your tendency to spend way too long grooming your hair." Rachel confessed.

Kurt ignored them and stormed off, deciding he needed breathing space to figure stuff out.

What a fantastic fucking Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Like I said, angsty and un-fluffy compared to what it usually is, but it needs to be realistic. I apologize for its shortness too, but I hope you can look past that and I hope to update again in a few days if this writers block goes away.<strong>

**I don't own the song; Bad Boys by Alexandra Burke; or Glee.**

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy - Thank you guys, and take care.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Happy late-Christmas and Happy New Years to you all! I apologize for the lack of updates again, but I was suffering with terrible writers block on this fic. It's a bit longer than the last one, so I hope it makes up for my absence. I hope I will get more inspiration for it soon. I had planned on making this longer, but somehow it cut off naturally at the point it did, and so I left it. As always, I hope you enjoy. -Lara_

_**P/S:** My tumblr url is ohsogleekyy - So feel free to check me out there as always. And again, thank you for your ongoing support, reviews, suggestions and whatnot. I would like to say though, that I would prefer if people didn't fight in the reviews because it just makes me sad. Opinions are fine, but no fighting. Be nice to one and other. :) I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors (as it is after 4am haha) But thank you all! -Lara_

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as walked through Lima's mall, watching the people brush past in a rush to get the last minute necessities for Christmas. He was now on Christmas break, thank God, and had nothing to do on this particular Saturday apart from sit at home. And so, he called up Santana and Brittany of all people, and asked if they'd accompany him to the mall. Of course, they'd agreed, and Kurt was thankful for the distraction.<p>

After his blow up with Blaine, he hadn't been in the best of moods. Slamming doors, snapping at people, ignoring calls and texts, but then he realized he needed to get a grip. Blaine was just a boy. And they where teenagers. He knew this sort of things happened, he'd seen it enough times with Rachel and Finn, but when it's yourself it just seems so different. So draining.

He wasn't sure about Blaine, but the constant arguing and snappish replies every day began to get on his nerves before said-fight. And then when he had the pleasure of meeting Sebastian and Jeremiah, that set things even worse. It made him angrier that Blaine wouldn't tell him anything that day, and so he lost it.

However, he did try to call Blaine to arrange to talk. But he wouldn't answer his phone. Every time Kurt called, it rang out or his phone went straight to voice mail and so he'd given up for the time being.

After talking with his girls for a bit more during the week while Blaine ignored him, he thought about how he reacted and how sort of.. embarrassing it must have been for Blaine as well, with people speculating all the time about his past and all. That was the reason he was so hot at McKinley right now- Because he was feared. People feared him because they didn't know what he was capable of.

But his friends knew.

Sighing, he adjusted the three bags in his hands full of last minute stocking-fillers. It was only two days to Christmas now, and the feeling of missing his Mom was already setting in, despite having Carole around. Santana and Brittany had gone to visit Santa, due to the fact that Brittany still believed in him. Kurt refused, claiming he had back pain, and decided to look around a bit more, agreeing to meet up for lunch.

He sat down on one of the benches in a quiet corner, whipping out his phone to see that it was just after noon; and still no calls or text replies from Blaine's. Scowling, he shoved it back into his pocket when two forms sat down next to him.

"Hello, Kurt."

Oh. Fantastic. Jeremiah and Sebastian, Kurt noted as he sat up straighter, jaw clenched.

"Someones not very jolly." Sebastian taunted. "Boyfriend troubles?"

Jeremiah laughed. "Like that's surprising."

Kurt said nothing.

"Aren't you going to talk to us?" Sebastian asked. "Or are you too upset and angry to talk because you now know we where right when we told you Blaine was a loser and a user after all?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Fucks everyone and then leaves'em out to dry. It's always been his way, you know. Sometimes if he's desperate he'll even say he loves you just to get off."

"Hey!" Barked another voice before Kurt was about to retort. Kurt looked up to see Nick, alone, walking towards them. "Fuck off, Symthe, Thatcher."

Jeremiah laughed. "Oh, nice to see you're breathing by yourself again, Duval."

"Last time I heard you where on your death bed." Sebastian quipped. "How's your boyfriend? Still as thick as ever?"

Nick's jaw clenched. "Fuck off and leave him alone. Just because you're jealous Blaine doesn't love you Jeremiah, doesn't mean you have to go and pick on the person he's with."

Kurt's jaw fell slack. Jeremiah loved Blaine?

"Watch your mouth, pretty boy." Sebastian threatened. "Shouldn't you know to think before you speak?"

Nick huffed. "Like I'm scared of either of you two. Now, are you two fucking deaf? Get going."

Sebastian was going to retort when Jeremiah stood up saying, "He's right, this is a waste of time. Pixie here knows Blaine's only using him anyway."

"True." Sebastian countered with a smirk. "Merry Christmas, Kurt!" He said cheerily before they both slipped into the crowd. Nick sat gingerly beside Kurt, frowning.

"Are you-" Nick started, but was cut off.

"Is it true?" Kurt mumbled. "Does Jeremiah really love Blaine?"

Nick hesitated. "As far as I know, he does."

"Does Blaine?"

Nick didn't hesitate this time as he shook his head fiercely. "No, he never has. When Blaine was in Juvie.. They hooked up a few times, and Jeremiah fell for him."

"And Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Another drunken hook up."

Kurt sighed, bringing his hands to his face in annoyance. What gay male hadn't Blaine slept with? Kurt didn't even want to ask if Blaine had slept with Nick or Jeff in fear of the answer. He groaned slightly, feeling the urge of anger and confusion wash over him like a ton of bricks. He just didn't know what to believe. He knew this was Blaine's past, but did it have to haunt him?

"Just so you know, Kurt.." Nick started. "Blaine.. He _really_ likes you. Like, more than he's liked anyone. He's never been with anyone for more than about a week, and I know he hasn't cheated on you. If he had, we would have known." He paused. "Blaine is a natural flirt. Whether he means to be or not, did you know I had a crush on him when we where growing up and I was questioning?"

Kurt looked up incredulously and Nick just laughed, nodding.

"Yeah," He mused. "Not one of my finer moments. He was just being his usual friendly self and I thought it was more than that. Jeff was always oblivious, and Blaine was the first one to, um, figure out I liked him. I suppose he helped me figure out my sexuality." Oh, well there was the answer to that question. "He just talked to me, y'know? He's a loyal friend." Oh, that changed things.

Sighing once more, Kurt sat up. "Have you spoken to him?"

Nick hesitated. "Yesterday. We where hanging out as Wes's and he was just kind of.. out of it. Not like on drugs or anything," He laughed. "Just staring off into space, distracted."

"He hasn't answered my calls." Kurt said moodily.

"You hurt his feelings, Kurt." Nick said quite seriously. "If I'm honest, it's like you want him to cheat on you."

Kurt's eyes widened, but Nick continued.

"You keep going on, wanting to know about his past when all he wants is to move on." He sighed, "He gets that you're curious and all, but when you constantly get mad at him for just talking to another guy or accusing him of cheating, he gets angry. Not only just at you, but at himself."

"Do you think I should go talk to him?" Kurt asked.

Nick shook his head. "Not yet. Leave it until after Christmas. I don't think his parents know about you just yet. But just know he misses you just as much as you miss him." He paused again, "There's Brittany and Santana obviously looking for you," He nodded out towards the two girls in the crowd. "I'll let you get going, just ignore Sebastian and Jeremiah, they're asshats."

Kurt laughed. "Merry Christmas, Nick. Thank you."

The brunette smiled at him. "Same to you, Kurt, and no problem."

Huffing, Kurt picked up his bags and walked back to Brittany and Santana, ready to head home and enjoy the holidays.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew it was Christmas morning when his little sister came hurtling into his room and throwing herself on top of him, startling him awake instantly and almost knocking her off the bed in his reflexes. Of course, he didn't mean it. It just happened nowadays when anyone came at him unexpectedly. She just blinked at him sheepishly as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.<p>

"What time is it?" He mumbled, fumbling for his phone in the dimly lit room, seeing no more texts from Kurt. He sighed, noting it was just after eight, Christmas morning.

"Good morning, Blainers!" Julia exclaimed, her curly hair all knotted.

Blaine smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "Good morning, Happy Christmas."

She grinned. "Can we go open presents now?"

"Mom and Dad are still asleep." He said, pulling her down beside him. "Why don't you sleep here with me for a little while, and before you know it Mom will be up making pancakes!"

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Can she not make them now? I'm hungry."

Blaine chuckled. "No, Mommy's probably downstairs busy. Come on, you still look sleepy."

"But Santa came last night!" She said moodily. "I want to go down and see what he brought me!"

"Remember, Santa doesn't like sad little girls." Blaine teased. Truth of the matter was, downstairs his Mom was preparing for his relatives to come over, not to mention he wasn't looking forward to that, but he'd been asked to keep Julia busy until at least 11am.

She sighed and flopped down beside him, curling into his side. "Okay. We'll sleep. Maybe Santa will bring more presents then."

Blaine cracked a grin, running his hands through her knotty hair. "Maybe, who knows. Now sleep." He mumbled, exhaustion taking over him again. Before he knew it, they'd both floated back off into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Dad, Carole, Finn." Kurt said as they all entered the kitchen at the same time while Kurt laid out breakfast. "Merry Christmas."<p>

"Same to you, kid." Burt said, coming to give Kurt a hug who returned it. "This looks great."

Kurt smiled as then Carole came to hug him and kiss his cheek before sitting down and checking on the vegetables she'd cut the night before while Finn dug into his breakfast. He sighed, picking up his mug of coffee from the counter and leaning against it, having already eaten breakfast.

"Is Blaine coming over today, sweetie?" Carole asked, making Kurt freeze as Finn's head snapped up.

"Uh, no." Kurt stated.

Finn looked from Kurt to his parents briefly, eyes turning into slits at Kurt's pleading look.

"How come?" Carole asked with a frown. "I thought he'd at least visit you."

"Something wrong, did he hurt you?" Burt asked, instantly on edge.

"No, no." Kurt said quickly. "We just had a disagreement and decided to spend Christmas with our families this year. I'll probably see him before New Years, don't worry."

Burt frowned at him. "I don't like the sound of that. You know somethin' Finn?" He asked towards the larger boy who was still staring at Kurt.

"N-No." Finn stammered, looking down. "They just argued during Glee practice that's all."

Kurt rolled his eyes, walking towards the exit. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll be down in a bit. Oh, and Dad? No bacon."

Burt frowned at him, waiting until Kurt was out of ear-shot to take some anyway.

"Sneaky." Carole said, not even turning to look at her husband who grinned sheepishly at Finn.

"Oh well, It's Christmas." He said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Julia squealed as Blaine put her down once they reached the bottom of the stairs. Boy, had she him whipped to her every whim.<p>

Mrs Anderson smiled at her daughter, brushing back her brown curls as she leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Merry Christmas, sweetie. Breakfast is on the table, Daddy's already in there."

Julia smiled and skipped off happily to the dining room as Mrs Anderson walked forward to hug her son, kissing his cheek lightly.

He smiled awkwardly. "Merry Christmas, mom."

"Merry Christmas to you too my darling boy." She said, patting his cheek. "Go have some breakfast. Is your friend coming over later?"

Blaine blinked at her. "What friend?"

"Oh," She murmured. "Jeff said you where seeing someone, Kurt? Was it?"

Blaine froze. "Yeah.. I am. Sort of."

Mrs Anderson frowned at him in confusion. "Problem?"

"I just.." Blaine trailed off. "Didn't think you where.. accepting, exactly."

The petite woman sighed, smiling sadly at him. "Honey, I know I messed up, your father and I both did when you came out. Sure, he's still a little... confused about it, but he's trying. We'd both like to meet him, if that's okay?"

Blaine nodded absently, sort of in shock. "We're kind of on a break right now,though.. We had a fight."

"Oh, sweetie." She said, shooting him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure if he's as amazing as your friends say he is, you two will work it out. Now come on, breakfast is getting cold."

Blaine smiled at her briefly, walking into the room where his Dad was pouring Julia a drink.

"Good morning, son." He greeted with a small smile. "Merry Christmas. Breakfast?"

And for once, Blaine could actually see things at home starting to return to normal.

However, he couldn't fight that twinge he felt when his phone went off with four text messages from his best friends, and none from Kurt.

But one from Jeremiah.

_Happy Christmas, B. Let me know if you get lonely and need someone to cuddle with by the fire. XO -J_

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Suggestions?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Hi everyone. I apologize again for my lateness, as I'm still suffering from writers block on this story and school is kicking my ass. However, I will not bore you with more excuses, instead I'll just apologize and say I hope to update this again much quicker. It's short, but.. I think it suffices. Or at least I hope it does. -Lara_

_**P/S:** I apologize for any bad grammar/spelling in advance. Thank you all again for your ongoing support, I truly appreciate it. Glee's back tonight! (insert contented sigh here as I'm really excited for the MJ episode) Thanks again, and for those who want to follow me on tumblr, my url is; ohsogleekyy. -Lara_

* * *

><p>Christmas break had come and gone for Kurt and Blaine in a flash.<p>

While Blaine's break was spent ignoring his piles of homework, despite his Father's annoyed huff every time he'd asked him if he'd completed it only to answer with, "No, and I don't plan to" and trying his best to ignore the continuous text messages and calls from Jeremiah and Sebastian, Kurt spent it quite differently. Kurt spent it peacefully surrounded by his girl-friends, (and occasionally the New Directions boys) and his family.

He'd also hung out with Nick once or twice, subtly asking how Blaine was and insisting that he wasn't that bothered. But he was. And everyone else knew he was by the way he acted whenever said boys name was brought up. It usually ended in him rolling his eyes, biting out a sarcastic remark and stomping off.

Kurt knew with school approaching the next morning he wouldn't have the ability to avoid Blaine. Not with Glee club and a few classes they shared together on that day. Not with them sitting with he and the rest of New Directions at lunch time.

Unless Blaine decided to sit at the popular-groups table like he did sometimes just so show off and be an asshole.

* * *

><p>Kurt was right in thinking that Blaine would act like an asshole the first day back.<p>

Because boy did he he.

It started off with the fact that Blaine rolled into school with a smirk, while wearing his leatherman jacket and flirting with the cheerios when he'd been trying to bat them off for weeks, insisting he was gay. But today he didn't seem to mind the attention, in fact, he was milking it.

Not only that, but he was being loud and boisterous in all his classes and was flirting with Kurt all morning even though he knew that Kurt was mad at him. It was like he'd reverted back to his old ways completely, and by lunch Kurt felt like snapping.

When he was sitting at the lunch table, doing a bit of homework, he was less than pleased to see Blaine sidle up beside him, smirking faintly and doing everything in his power to annoy Kurt without directly engaging him in conversation.

It was when he laughed loudly at something Jeff said that made Kurt snap his pencil in half.

"Outside. Now." Kurt demanded, pushing his chair out with a loud squeak, not even bothering to look at Blaine who merely had an eyebrow raised.

There where a few ooh's and ahh's as Kurt stomped out of the cafeteria, sneering at Karofsky who sent him a disgusted look. Blaine followed wordlessly, still smirking faintly as he buried his hands into the pockets of his jeans and slipped outside to the court yard.

Kurt paced a few meters away from everyone else, looking annoyed.

"Wanted me to fulfill your fantasies by getting me alone?" Blaine drawled, leaning against the wall lazily, one leg kicked up.

"No," Kurt snipped. "I want an explanation."

Blaine raised an eyebrow once more. "Explanation as to what?"

"Why I haven't heard a word from you!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I didn't see you banging down my door either," Blaine replied, lifting his chin. "Expect me to come chasing you?"

Kurt bristled. "No," He answered moodily. "I just suspected-"

"That I'd apologize?" The shorter boy asked with a snort. "I believe you're the one with the jealousy and unable to trust me issues."

"You haven't exactly-"

"Given you reason to trust me?" Blaine cut off, stepping forward from the wall. "What reason have I given you to _not_ trust me?" He asked.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, planting his feet.

Blaine cocked his head side-ways. "You say you don't listen to rumors or judge people, but that's _exactly_ what you've been doing to me since day one."

"That's not true!" Kurt shot back.

"It is!" Blaine insisted. "Ever since I said I'd try for you, you constantly pick out my faults. You're _continuously_ bringing up my _past_ that pisses me the fuck off, and I get that you're curious and all, but why don't you ask me before you judge?"

Kurt frowned at him. "I didn't judge you-"

"Again, you did." Blaine retorted. "You asked me if I cheated on you because Jeremiah and Sebastian got in your ear. How is that trusting me or not jumping to conclusion?"

"Because-"

Blaine just shook his head. "Because you've never been in a relationship and expect me to hurt you?" He drawled. "News flash, I haven't been in a stable relationship before either. I haven't opened myself up to anyone before."

Kurt sighed in exasperation. "Whenever I try to get close to you, you run!" Kurt exclaimed. "I try to find out stuff about you by asking you, but you blow me off! And do not make a rude joke," Kurt warned, noticing his small smirk. "I'm trying to get to know you, to give us a chance, because dammit, I _like_ you!"

"Yet you're continuously wanting to change me." Blaine said with a shrug, leaning back against the wall. "A bit contradictory, don't you think?"

"I like the you when you're with me. I don't like the you that you've been acting as today. Boisterous, loud, rude and inconsiderate." Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Is it wrong to want you to change for the better?"

"The fact that I'm _willing_ to try and change should be enough for you!" Blaine retorted indignantly. "I even got the _football_ team off your back-"

Kurt glared at him. "Don't you _dare_, I _never_ asked you to do that."

"But I did it anyway!" Blaine pushed, walking towards him. "I didn't exactly see your supposed friends or step-brother trying to fucking defend you when you where being slammed against lockers day in and day out."

"They did try.." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine snorted, shaking his head incredulously. "Your step-brother chose his _reputation_ over _you_." At Kurt's glare, his features softened. "I'm sorry, but it's true. Sam and Mike, and gosh, even _Artie_ who's in a _wheelchair_ did more for you than he did. And the girls?" He shrugged. "I get that they're your friends and can't exactly beat down a hulking footballer, but they didn't exactly do much either, did they? Have they even asked how you're dealing with it? Have they even noticed the locker slams have stopped?" He laughed coldly. "Did they even noticed that they where happening in the first place?"

Kurt finally looked away from Blaine's eyes, rocking on the balls of his feet and crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"You have no reason not to trust me apart from being insecure," Blaine said in a low, calm voice. "Don't tell me you're not, because you are. I see it." Kurt bristled again, looking a little embarrassed. "But until you can allow yourself to trust me without hounding me to tell you about my past all the time, I don't think we should be.. _together_."

Blaine winced as Kurt turned sharply to look at him, frowning at the look of hurt in Kurt's eyes.

"I..." Kurt started. "You don't want to be together?" He squeaked.

"Of course I do," Blaine stated. "But.. I don't think you trust me."

"I do!" Kurt insisted. "I do trust you, I just find it hard sometimes because.. because.."

Blaine smiled a little. "Because of my ghosts that are now haunting you."

"That's not it!" The taller boy all but shouted in frustration. "It's just, when you don't tell me anything and then I find out by total strangers, I can't help but freak out! And from what Nick said Jeremiah is in love with you!"

The shorter boy recoiled immediately, expression darkening and lips twitching upwards in disgust. "I do not love Jeremiah." He stated. "He got too attached and... I dropped him because.. I didn't feel the same."

"So now you see why I was.." Kurt trailed off. "...Freaking out."

"I wouldn't just leave you like that," Blaine started. "I-"

Kurt frowned, interjecting with, "That's why I'm finding it hard to trust you a little bit, I guess. Because you've done it to other people."

Blaine gave a long, tired and frustrated.

"But.. I _want_ to be with you." Kurt all but whispered. "And I promise I won't try to change you. Or, I'll try not to.."

Smiling faintly, Blaine walked towards him, within inches from him. "I'm an asshole." He admitted with a small shrug. "And I fuck things up sometimes without trying, and I'm too honest and patronizing for my own good," He sighed slightly. "I can't apologize for being how I am."

"But I _know_ you weren't always like that," Kurt insisted, reaching out to take Blaine's hand from his pocket. "I _know_ you weren't because I've seen glimpses of how happy you get over stupid little things, and how you like to perform and hang out with your friends talking about movies, not about what guy you've screwed in Juvie." He wrinkled his nose again. "I... I just want you to go back to that happy kid people knew before... before everything."

Blaine took a deep breath, giving a small smile as he exhaled. "You know.. I _knew_ that day I saw you back at Dalton you where going to be a challenge," He smirked a little at Kurt's laugh. "I just didn't realize how much of one." He squeezed Kurt's hand briefly. "I'll.. _try_ to control my asshole-nature in future, if you can try and control that little green monster."

Kurt huffed indignantly. "I really should slap you because you've insulted me about ten times. Subtly."

"One of my finer qualities, and talents from being a top English student." Blaine teased with a small smirk, wrapping his free arm around Kurt's waist. "I'm kind of happy you still want to be with me because I miss watching you fall apart."

"Oh my God.." Kurt said through giggles, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder as he blushed bright red. "That's not okay to say when we have class in like fifteen minutes."

Blaine merely smirked, pulling Kurt closer and toying with the exposed skin near Kurt's waist where his shirt had rode up.

"So.. We're okay now?" Kurt questioned cautiously, pulling back to search Blaine's eyes.

"We're okay." Blaine confirmed with a nod. "Just ignore those douchebags, and if they bother you again I'll deal with them."

Kurt frowned. "I don't want you doing something that leads to you having to go back to Dalton, or Juvie."

"I won't," Blaine said with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure I know my way around a crime scene by now."

Kurt's deadpanned stare was enough to make Blaine laugh.

"I won't." He insisted. "Not unless they _really_ deserve it."

Humming a little, Kurt toyed with a free curl at Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled and slipped a hand under the back of Kurt's shirt, smile widening as his cold fingertips brushed against the smooth, creamy and sensitive skin that he'd missed over the past few weeks making the other boy shudder.

Unhesitatingly, Blaine leaned forward and sealed his lips over Kurt's, pulling him as close as possible. Kurt responded immediately, wrapping an arm around Blaine's neck and resting his other on Blaine's arm. Both their eyes fluttered shut as they continued to move slowly and rather passionately against each other, savoring the moment. Kurt smiled faintly and swiped his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip who responded immediately, allowing Kurt to enter his mouth before he dominated the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing hard as they broke apart and lips swollen. Their eyes opened at the same time, both wide and content as Blaine pressed one last chaste kiss on the boy in front of him, laughing as Kurt tightened his arm around his neck, whining a little as Blaine pulled away, refusing to give him more.

"Later," He mumbled against Kurt's lips. "You have class now." He breathed, moving up to Kurt's ear.

"Don't wanna go," Kurt mumbled in response.

Blaine chuckled in the back of his throat. "Go, it's not long. Then we have Glee."

Kurt gave a pitiful whine and pulled back, pouting. "Fine, but don't be surprised if Rachel Berry goes missing suddenly."

"I won't," Blaine said with a smirk as the bell went overhead. "See you later, boyfriend."

Kurt blushed and pulled away as students filed out, attempting to smooth down his outfit, ignoring how the way Blaine said "Boyfriend" made his insides squirm happily.

"Bye," Kurt said with a small wave, shrugging his bag up higher on his shoulder and strolling off down the cloister area, Blaine watching him with his bottom lip in between his teeth the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Suggestions?<strong>

**Until next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Hi guys. I know I always say this, but I truly apologize for the horribly long wait. My mock exams killed me over the last two weeks, but they're over now for a few weeks so I can relax a little. This piece is short but somewhat "sweet", and really, it wasn't in the plan at all... But I hope you enjoy it anyway and will as always, review or me. I appreciate your support so much, you don't even know. Thank you and enjoy. -Lara_

_**P/S:** For any of those interested in following blogs on tumblr or wanting to know about the progress of my stories, check out my tumblr here: ohsogleekyy. As always, I apologize in advance for any typos/grammatical errors. -Lara._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Anderson."<p>

Blaine, who'd been standing at his locker, turned around with a slight frown, only for his eyes to almost pop out of his head at the sight of the person in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" He snapped, slamming his locker shut with such a force it rattled the whole section, sending a few giggling cheerleaders running. The hall was just emptying as the bell for the first class that morning was about to go, but any thoughts Blaine had about going to class suddenly vanished.

Sebastian merely smirked, cocking his head and crossing his arms over his red sweatshirt that fit him in all the right places, hair slicked back into its usual style, and crossing one of his long legs over the other, leaning against the locker to give Blaine an appraising look. "Nice to see you too. Did you miss me?"

Blaine frowned at him. "You still haven't answered me."

"Fine," Sebastian said, still smirking. "I just transferred here, actually."

Oh, _God_.

The shorter boy just continued to stare at Sebastian, dumbstruck._ Impeccable timing,_ Blaine thought bitterly. The past two weeks had been going so well for him and Kurt. They'd gone on dates, hung out, messed around in more ways than one, and got to know each other better, along with managing to be honest and not lie to each other. Blaine had even brought him out with the rest of his other friends to a party. Kurt hadn't even ran into Sebastian or Jeremiah in those two weeks either, making everything even better. But Blaine knew he should have been a little worried at the fact that neither had tried to contact him and-

"You're staring," Sebastian stated airily with another coy smile, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I know I look good, but you shouldn't make eyes at me like that if we're not in private. Unless exhibitionism is now a kink of yours, maybe? Jeremiah never mentioned."

"Fuck off," Blaine snapped, rolling his eyes. "Only in your dreams, Sebastian and Jeremiah's." He sighed then. "I still don't understand why you're in this school, of every other school in the country. It isn't like your father couldn't afford to send you to somewhere fancy."

Sebastian continued to smile. "Funnily enough, there aren't a lot of schools wanting to take a transfer this late in the year, especially one with a record such as colorful as mine." He shoved his hands into his pockets, then. "And I have to go to school somewhere, regardless of whether I want to or not."

The bell sounded then, the surrounding students dispersing and the girls staring at Sebastian from down the hallway reluctantly leaving for class.

"Despite all that," Blaine said after the bell sounded. "I don't give a shit. You stay out of my way and Kurt's way, and I'll leave you in peace. I don't know what deal you've got worked out with Jeremiah, but any plan you've got will fail."

Sebastian's smirk widened at this. "That's a threat? It sounds hot to me. However, I have no plan worked out."

"I'm serious," Blaine said in a low voice, reaching up to talk into his ear. "I'm top dog around here, Smythe, like usual." He made sure to breathe out roughly, smirking faintly to himself as Sebastian knew Sebastian still had a thing for him, even if it was only a physical attraction, unlike Jeremiah. "Don't you forget what power I hold."

And with that, Blaine took off down the hallway, Sebastian watching after him, biting his lip and eyes narrowed into slits.

Blaine Anderson would be his in no time.

* * *

><p>"Did you see him?"<p>

"The new transfer student?"

"Yeah, I heard he's like a super model for one of those Calvin Klein mags."

"He's totally not, Rachel. Relax."

"If he isn't, he should be."

Mercedes sighed and shared an exasperated look with Tina who merely rolled her eyes and waved at Mike who was sitting out in the courtyard alongside the rest of the New Directions boys, and the rest of the girls.

"-Great lacrosse player," Puck was saying with a shrug. "Asshole, though."

"I heard he's an undercover wrestler." Finn said with a lopsided grin.

Kurt sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Am I the only one who has yet to meet this kid?"

Rachel shrugged and sat down next to him, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "He's super cute, and hot, and everything good in a man," She said. "I mean, he definitely comes after Finn," She covered quickly at her boyfriends raised eyebrows. "Where's Blaine?"

"Lunch time detention," Kurt said plainly, nose wrinkling in distaste.

"What did he do this time?" Mike asked curiously. "The last time he was on detention like a week ago he'd told Sue Sylvester she looked like a transvestite."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He was late for three classes, apparently."

"Mhmm, white boy you need to get that boy in check," Mercedes said reprovingly, casting Kurt a slight glare. "He's bringing down your rep."

"Oh please," Santana voiced finally after she'd stopped filing her nails. "What rep? We're all losers at this table."

"Uh-huh," They all agreed.

Rachel bristled and stood up. "I for one, do not think I'm a loser."

"Hobbit, you're a bigger loser than Jacob Ben Israel," Santana drawled, pointing her perfectly manicured finger at her. "If you maybe got a make over and actually let some hot guy screw your brains out-"

"Hey!" Finn interrupted indignantly.

"-Maybe you'd bring the rep of this club up a bit." Santana finished as if she hadn't been interrupted.

Quinn sighed quietly next to Artie. "Sex isn't a title in your reputation."

"Sex is how babies and dinosaurs are made," Brittany said innocently. "Right, Santana?"

Santana sent the girl a small smile. "Yeah, Britt."

"Okay, whatever," Kurt said dismissively, flicking his wrist. "Whoever this new kid is, he sounds terribly overrated."

"Maybe so, but he's still hot." Santana shrugged. "I'd love to see him naked and-"

"Woah!" Artie exclaimed. "Back up, girl. I don't need a mental image."

That sent the table into peels of laughter before the bell went again, making them groan.

"See you guys in Glee Club!" Rachel called cheerily as they dispersed and grabbed Kurt's elbow. "We have a free period, lets go talk song choices for Sectionals."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked along with her anyway as she tugged him at a fast pace.

"Whatever you want, Rach."

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

_"Nice to hear from you too, Seb."_

Sebastian sighed and pushed himself up against the wall of outside McKinley's entrance doors. "What do you want, Jeremiah?"

_"A friendly phone call,"_ Jeremiah replied smoothly. _"How's your first day back in normality?"_

"Fantastic," Sebastian drawled sarcastically. "Everyone loves me here, as expected. The rumors are running rampant, too. I've gone from being an undercover celebrity to a Calvin Klein model."

Jeremiah chuckled._ "I take it Anderson has been less than pleasant to your arrival?"_

Sebastian didn't respond, merely grunted.

_"If only I could be back there with you,"_ Jeremiah sighed. _"College sucks. I told you my father would ship me off as soon as he could."_

"You're like, two hours away," Sebastian deadpanned. "What, is this your subtle way of telling me you miss your best friend?"

_"Best acquaintance and partner in crime,"_ Jeremiah corrected, and Sebastian could hear his smirk that was meant to be teasing, but really it was sort of affectionate.

It was weird, their relationship. Jeremiah was two years older than him. They'd met when Sebastian was a Sophomore, and Jeremiah was a current senior. When they'd finally left Juvie, Sebastian was now a Junior, and Jeremiah had gotten his diploma from inside. They'd known Blaine from the day they'd gotten there, as they'd both been escorted there the same day as him, but Blaine got out before them on probation, which lead to him going to a reform school. Luckily, they'd gotten out before Christmas and had been given the few weeks off to find a new school, and a college for Jeremiah.

Again, it was a weird relationship. They were by no means a couple, but inside they'd looked out for each other, kept somewhat close and managed to stay as allies. Being inside could be a lonely, dangerous thing if you didn't have someone at your side. Blaine liked to stay with just his pack of friends, but somehow Blaine and Jeremiah had made a connection, which soon led to Blaine and Sebastian's mutual friendship and occasional hook up. Jeremiah pretended not to mind, but Sebastian hadn't know he'd withheld deeper feelings for Blaine until a few weeks prior.

_"You still there, idiot?"_ Jeremiah asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I was thinking," Sebastian muttered, sending a smirk some girls way and loving the way she swooned. If only she knew he was 100% gay. "Call me a creeper-"

_"-Creeper."_

"-But I was watching them today, you know," He ignored Jeremiah's comment and continued to talk. "Hummel and Anderson. They're so attached at the hip. How Blaine's top dog around here when he flaunts around beats me."

Jeremiah hummed at the other end. _"You know what you have to do then, right?"_

"I figure it's going to be something along the lines of, 'destroy them from the inside out and take him for yourself', am I correct?"

Jeremiah laughed again. _"You know me so well."_

Sebastian rolled his eyes at this. "Don't you love him, though? Why would you encourage me to take him?"

There wasn't an answer for a full minute as Jeremiah rummaged around, or so it sounded like. _"I did love him,"_ He said eventually. _"Now? I just feel this burning hatred towards him that I find hard to..."_ He paused, as if searching for the word. _"...Extinguish."_

Sebastian snorted. "That's so cheesy."

_"True, though,"_ Jeremiah replied airily. _"Just do what you want to do. Make him miserable in some way, even if it is subtle. I don't really care. If you don't want him, then I'm not gonna force you to go after him,"_ Sebastian could practically see his shrug._ "...Just make sure anything you do, do, is full proof."_

"Have you ever known me to do anything less?" Sebastian asked cockily.

_"Never, Smythe."_ Jeremiah responded smoothly._ "Keep me updated on life."_

"I always do, curly."

A laugh._ "Later, Meerkat." _

"Bye."

Sebastian slid his thumb across the screen of his phone, locking it and shoving it into his front pocket, eyes surveying the surrounding cloister area absentmindedly. This school was such a dump compared to his past schools, but he knew his father wasn't going to fork out a large sum of money just for him to get kicked out of another one, if he did, that is. He hummed to himself and suddenly latched on to a group of people moving towards the entrance. He then noticed Kurt among them, elbow caught around another small girls, who he'd seen check him out this morning.

Sebastian smirked a little to himself and ducked inside the doorway as they quickly came. He barely caught any of their loud conversation as they walked down the hallway, almost late for class. He waited until they were completely gone before coming out, some bright poster catching his eye in the mean time.

**GLEE CLUB AUDITIONS - THE NEW DIRECTIONS. DIRECTED BY MR SCHUESTER. PRACTICE IN THE CHOIR ROOM 3:30PM TO 5PM. **

That was interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Suggestions?<strong>

**Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Hi guys! I really cannot apologize enough for the long wait. Exams and studying killed me, therefore my hiatus went on for way longer than I'd originally anticipated, due to the simple fact I got out of the habit or writing for fun every day, and it lead to a massive writers block. However, I knew the longer I put this off the worse it'd get. Therefore, I finally buckled down and got something out. It, as usual, is unbeta'd, and I did my best to catch the majority of my errors. I hope, if you're still reading this, that you enjoy. :) -Lara_

_**P/S:** As usual, I own nothing. The song used in this piece is "Music Again" by Adam Lambert. I really appreciate each and everyone of you who has been patient with me, and new readers who have left me encouraging reviews. -Lara_

* * *

><p>"Okay, Kurt, you really need to <em>chill<em>."

"_Chill?_" Kurt all but screeched, looking at Blaine with livid eyes. "_Sebastian Smythe_ has suddenly transferred to our school, with open hatred for the both of us, and you want me to _chill?_"

Blaine sighed, long and exasperated as he kicked his feet up on the desk in front of him. They both currently had a free period before Glee club was to start in approximately ten minutes, and Blaine had decided to break the news to Kurt about Sebastian's arrival.

He really wished that now, he'd kept his mouth shut.

Kurt paced the room, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive manner, lips pursed in disapproval. Blaine watched him lazily, blinking at him slowly and watching the way Kurt's shoulders lifted and dropped after every breath.

"Look, babe," He said, sitting forward and letting his legs dropped from the table. "No matter what, Sebastian isn't going to do anything. I run this school, I'm the one on the football team who everyone's afraid of. You really think he's going to turn them all on me? In Juvie he sucked up to me so I would watch out for him too, he knows where he belongs."

Kurt stopped to look at him but he didn't look convinced, mouth forming into a deep frown as he threw his hands up. "I don't trust him, he's like a snake. I don't even know him that well but he gives _me_ the creeps. Do you see the way he leers at people? And I mean, everyone's seen him today, yet I haven't. Is he waiting to get me alone? To threaten me or something?"

Blaine shook his head adamantly. "He wouldn't dare, he knows how quick I'd have him on his back in a non-sexual sense if he did."

"Really?" Kurt asked dryly. "You had to say it in that sort of way?"

At Blaine's eye roll, Kurt huffed out a breath and made a face at him.

"I'm more worried about him getting to Nick and Jeff anyway," Blaine replied after a moment. "Nick's quieter and has a little less of a temper, Jeff's the one I'd be worried about losing his temper and hurting Sebastian and landing himself back in Juvie. He wouldn't survive in there alone."

"You talk about it as if it's like a Hunger Games arena," Kurt deadpanned.

"It may as well be," Blaine replied darkly.

Kurt sighed and paced again. "He doesn't have a vendetta against anyone. Not even me. And you said you two where cool in.. Juvie?"

"Well," Blaine shrugged. "He was like Jeremiah's tag along, so he was just always around. He used to get on everyone's nerves. Sure, he could look after himself when it came down to it, but people where always safer in groups. Besides," He stood up, "What makes you think he's going to hurt any of us?"

Kurt just gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously!" Blaine said. "He's only a junior, he sort of has to go to school, just like we do. And I think he'd have more sense than to go after anyone with a vendetta when he's alone."

"But he's not alone," Kurt insisted. "He's joined the lacrosse team, and they're a pretty big deal here. You may have the football team whipped," He ignored Blaine's smirk. "But you certainly have no control on whether the lacrosse team wants to beat me up or not because Sebastian wants me out of the way to get to you!"

Blaine gave him a tired look. "You're being completely over dramatic, Sebastian does not have that power."

"It's not all about_ power!_" Kurt shot back. "All he needs to do is find a group of two or three homophobes bigger than me and I'm done for!"

"You think I'd let that happen?" Blaine snapped back. "Gosh, Kurt, I knew you where dramatic but this is going overboard. You act like we're in a war or gang or something, we're_ high school students._"

"And more than a handful of you have been in a Juvie and are _well_ capable of putting someone in hospital if you felt like it," Kurt retorted dryly.

Blaine just gave him a scathing look. "You learn to protect yourself, even if that means making people afraid of you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of Sebastian."

"You just gave me that speech and you expect me to believe you're not?" Blaine deadpanned. "Do I have 'dumbass' tattooed across my forehead?"

"I can make that happen," Kurt joked to lighten the mood.

Blaine snorted, walking towards him. "I've taught you well, you're already threatening people."

"I was kidding," Kurt rolled his eyes again and looked at him as Blaine walked forward and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" Blaine replied as if it was obvious, which it was as he leaned in and kissed him chastely. "Now come on, we have Glee Club."

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt exclaimed, high pitched as Blaine took his hand. The shorter boy turned back and looked at him, brow furrowed in question. "Blaine Anderson is _actually_ excited for Glee Club? _Gasp_."

Blaine huffed and tugged him along. "No, I just like seeing you dance in tight jeans, it's kinda the highlight of my day when you're not writhing underneath me."

His response was Kurt almost shoving him off his feet, blushing bright red as he walked briskly past him, leaving Blaine to laugh and follow him.

* * *

><p>Half an hour into Glee club, slash auditions, Blaine was sure he was going to fall asleep. They were all sat in the choir room as usual, talking about songs for their upcoming sectionals competition, and nobody had come to audition.<p>

Mercedes, Quinn and Tina where all sat together painting their nails in boredom as Rachel droned on with Mr Schuester about solos, and Finn was standing nearby just nodding. Wes and David where beside Blaine, talking about football practice or something, and Jeff and Nick where sitting in front of them, holding hands and talking quietly. The rest of the guys where all sat a few feet away, talking about girls or something along the lines of it from the way Puck was gesturing wildly around him.

"Are you even listening to us, dude?" Wes asked, hitting him on the shoulder, snapping Blaine from his reverie where he was now watching Kurt standing beside Rachel. "Can you stop staring at Kurt's ass for five seconds?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm listening to you, Wesley, but I'm not really interested in which girls throat you've got your tongue stuck down this week."

"Gross," Jeff muttered from in front of them.

"Don't worry, we all know your tongue is firmly stuck down Nick's," Wes sniggered, shoving the back of his chair lightly. Blaine smirked as Nick flipped them off and muttered a line of swear words that Blaine didn't quite catch. "Anyway, we were actually talking about the game on Friday night."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "There's a game Friday night?"

David snorted from beside Wes. "And you're supposed to be like one of the captains of the team."

"Give him a break, he's a bit busy with Kurt nowadays to remember other things apart from being desperate about getting off," Nick teased him back and gave Blaine a smug look when Blaine just sighed, not affected in the least.

"Anyway," Wes cut across with a roll of his eyes. "There's a game Friday that starts at 6:30. Are your folks coming?"

"I sure as hell hope not," Blaine muttered. "They're being creepy lately, all accepting and asking me about my life. Even my father acknowledges my existence nowadays."

Jeff looked up at him and scrunched up his face. "I like your mom. She makes a mean plate of pancakes."

"Have you even introduced them to Kurt yet?" David asked, ignoring Jeff's statement.

Blaine made a face at him and turned away.

"You haven't?" Nick asked incredulously. "You've been dating for awhile now, though."

"Just drop it," Blaine murmured, smiling at Kurt as he came back over who was frowning heavily. "What's up?"

"Look who just walked in," Kurt said darkly, plopping down heavily into his seat as the rest of the guys turned to look.

Jeff was the first to speak. "...You have got to be kidding me. Please tell me this is a joke, someone?"

"Shh," Nick said soothingly, scooting closer in his chair and rubbing Jeff's knuckles.

"Guys," Mr Schuester addressed them, all shooing them back to their seats. "Meet Sebastian Smythe, a new student who would like to audition."

"Didn't auditions start at 3:30?" Blaine asked loudly.

Mr Schuester narrowed his eyes at him, looking at his watch. "And it's only 4:10, they run until 5pm." He looked at Sebastian. "Are you okay to audition now?"

Sebastian gave him a smirk and dropped his bag down by the piano. "Of course."

Jeff scowled deeply at him, and the rest of the ex-Dalton boys didn't look very happy at all.

"Let him audition!" Rachel demanded, standing up and smoothing down her skirt as the group broke up into murmurs. "We need all the help we can get."

"And he's hot," Santana replied, outright checking him out. "So let him sing."

Mr Schuester shrugged and gave Sebastian a smile, moving to sit down. "The floor is all yours."

Sebastian smiled and whispered something to the band before taking to the middle of the floor. "Thank you, Mr Schuester," He said in an appreciative tone that made Blaine want to slap him because it was obviously so false to those not used to Sebastian's antics. "I'll be singing something.. upbeat, so join in if you'd like to."

Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him a look. No doubt it was going to be a cliché top-forty song.

Sebastian gave a nod to the guys and the song began.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror.

_I want your body, mind, soul, et cetera_  
><em>And one day you'll see, you should give it to me<em>  
><em>And I don't want anyone instead of ya<em>  
><em>Oh babe I'm going crazy, come on and give it to me<em>  
><em>And I ain't never met nobody better-er<em>  
><em>You're someone else's baby<em>

Kurt glared hotly in front of him, because Sebastian _was_ actually a talented singer, and he was dancing a little, but the main reason he was glaring was because his eyes where fixed firmly on _Blaine_, who looked completely, uncharacteristically _thrown_.

_I'm so sick of living for other people_  
><em>Took meeting you to realize<em>  
><em>I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya<em>

_Put your little hand in mine and_  
><em>Look into my eyes, baby eyes<em>  
><em>Oh you make me wanna listen to music again<em>  
><em>Yeah you make me wanna listen to music again<em>

Sebastian smirked and started to move around the room, noticing some voices of the girls and guys had joined in to help him a little. He began to dance around, moving to the beat and noticing one male Asian boy looked like he wanted to get up and dance, and one blonde cheerleader. Never one to not accept a bit of flare, he gestured for them to join him.

_There had been many moons before I met ya__  
><em>_And I ain't goin' nowhere__  
><em>_And now you give me back my raison d'etre__  
><em>_And I'm inspired again_

Sebastian moved over to where Blaine was and circled his chair, ignoring Kurt who's arms where crossed tightly over his chest as he glared out in front of him, refusing to look at Sebastian.

_And I know in some ways we're kinda evil__  
><em>_Got my roots and you've got ties__  
><em>_But my heart's no stranger to upheaval__  
><em>_Put your little hand in mine and look into my eyes, baby eyes_

_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again_  
><em>Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again<em>

Sebastian moved again to the front of the room to start dancing, now feeling successful that Kurt was pretty pissed, and Blaine looked thrown. Wes and David where glaring murderously at him, and he wasn't surprised. But the rest of the group seemed to be loving it as they joined him in singing and dancing, and Mr Shuester looked very impressed.

_Ah, music again__  
><em>_Look into my eyes baby eyes__  
><em>_I just wanna listen to music again_

_I'm so sick of living for other people__  
><em>_Took meeting you to realize__  
><em>_I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya__  
><em>_Put your little hand in mine and look into my Eyes, baby eyes, whoa_

As the song was beginning to draw to a close, Sebastian beamed, his voice silky and smooth and obviously well trained. He was definitely a good dancer too, and looked like he was holding back beside Brittany and Mike, but he was completely capable of keeping up. Kurt knew, just by looking at the sheer confidence radiating off of him that he was going to get in. And he wasn't happy about it. Not one bit.

_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again whoa__  
><em>_Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again whoa__  
><em>_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again whoa__  
><em>_Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again_

The song ended and the New Directions burst into applause and hoots and shouts of admiration. Sebastian bowed and gestured for the two people beside him to do the same before he shook their hands, and from Kurt noticed, they exchanged names.

Mr Schuester laughed and clapped along with them before standing up and quieting them. He moved to the front of the room again and clapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "Well, I think we have it," He laughed again. "Welcome to the New Directions, Sebastian."

Sebastian was breathing heavily but gave him a gracious smile. "Thanks," He replied after catching his breath, moving to grab his bag.

"Take a seat," Mr Schuester replied, gesturing to anywhere in the room. He still looked pretty surprised but happy at their new member and turned to write Sebastian's name on the list.

Sebastian was a little startled as a group of people circled him and started talking to him, but he just gave them smiles and said his thank-you's before excusing himself to go sit down and made a beeline for the seat right beside Kurt. He plopped down and dropped his bag beside him with a sigh, the six boys beside him looking straight ahead, seemingly expressionless.

"If I can stun you all into silence," He finally said with a smirk, turning to look at them, eyes lingering on Blaine before catching Jeff's irritated expression. "I must have been pretty damn good."

Kurt swallowed roughly, refusing the urge to get up and stomp away and instead took Blaine's hand in his lap and intertwined their fingers. He wasn't going to be intimidated in the choir room he'd practically found sanctuary in the last couple years. It wasn't going to happen, and Sebastian wasn't going to make it happen. Over his dead body.

Blaine was also expressionless, torn between being furious and admiring Sebastian's voice.

"Let's go," Nick said quietly to Jeff, not wanting his boyfriend to lose his temper if Sebastian decided to pick at them. Jeff begrudgingly stood up, grabbing his own bag as Nick grabbed his and they left, hands intertwined between them. Mr Schuester didn't ask questions and instead just nodded to them as they left.

"Rachel Berry," Rachel's very own voice said beside him, but she was standing in front of Sebastian, hand outstretched, awaiting for him to shake it. Sebastian eyed it for a moment before taking the smaller hand in his and shaking it before Rachel dropped it by her side. "Lead female vocal of New Directions, welcome to the club. You'll make a fantastic background voice."

Sebastian actually laughed at this, making Kurt look at him finally.

"We'll see about that, princess," He said in that annoyingly false-sweet voice. "But thank you for the welcome."

Rachel eyed him for a second, obviously a little confused by his statement before she gave a curt nod and walked back to Finn.

"If you think you'll beat out Finn for a duet roll, or Rachel for a solo, you're sorely mistaken," Kurt said in a cold voice.

Sebastian turned to him again and smiled.

"A little competition never hurt anyone, Kurtie."

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, I ask that you please review for me. Any suggestions are always taken into account. Hopefully now I will be update a little more frequently. :)<strong>

**Until next time... **


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Hi guys! It's been a long time. Again. My time management skills suck. I don't really have an excuse apart from that I've been constantly battling sickness and struggling to keep up in school, so writing has had to take a major back seat. However, I hope this extra long chapter is enough of an apology. I won't bore you with anymore detail, so let's just get to the chapter, yes?_

_**P/S:** As usual, this is unbeta'd but I hope I caught most of my errors. My tumblr is ohsogleekyy. Thank you for your patience and support, and as always, do enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>"A little competition never hurt anyone, Kurtie."<em>

"Sweetie, you need to let it go, he was only messing with you, or at least I think so," Mercedes sighed as Kurt practically spat the sentence into the air. She patted his shoulder a little sympathetically and brushed hair from her eyes to tuck it behind her ear. She looked back down at her magazine, despite the fact that Kurt was now standing in front of his closet, his hand gripped tightly around the knob of the door as he stared hard at his clothes, as if expecting an outfit to come out and hit him in the face.

It'd been a week since Sebastian's audition. He'd had a weekend to cool down with Blaine and his friends' help, but come Monday afternoon and Glee club practice, within ten minutes he was back up to ninety and the urge to strangle Sebastian was looming. Blaine had kept his hand clasped firmly in his own throughout the week whenever Sebastian was around, but it obviously did not calm Kurt's annoyance.

It was getting kind of ridiculous, really.

"We're going to be late," Mercedes announced, becoming annoyed. "Come on, Kurt. It's Friday! A couple more hours of classes, and we're free for the weekend. And it's Puck's birthday party tomorrow night, and Sebastian's not invited. You have to at least be a little happy about that."

Finally, Kurt picked out an expensive brown shirt and black skinny jeans, matched with his Doc Martins and black suspenders, his hair already perfectly coiffed. "It's Puck's birthday," he repeated slowly, turning to face her. "The whole _school_ is invited, and every other Lima loser out there. Just because Sebastian was not given an invitation, doesn't mean he will not show up. Because _everybody_ will be showing up." The wardrobe door slammed shut and he stomped off to the bathroom.

Mercedes blinked at the closed door, biting her lip and refusing the urge to get up and pound on the door and demanding an apology for being spoken to in that manner. Instead, she sat back and pulled out her phone to text Kurt's very own boyfriend.

Who's number she'd gotten for emergency purposes only, but Kurt's bad mood was pretty much an emergency considering Glee club was first period and Sebastian would be there.

_To Blaine:_

_He's still moody. ButI think he might be coming around...? Hopefully. -M_

* * *

><p>Despite what Mercedes had hoped for, the rest of the morning did not go as she had hoped.<p>

"Can you talk to me?"

Mercedes sighed, pressing her fingers against her temples, shutting her eyes and willing her headache to go away.

"You're being really immature, Kurt. I thought I was supposed to be the immature one?"

"I'm not being immature, I'm just mad at you."

"I didn't even do anything this time! If you wanted me to do more than get you off, you should have said it-!"

Kurt's hand hitting Blaine's leather jacket, making a _thwap_ sound made Mercedes' eyes snap open.

"Would you two work it out or get the hell out?" She snapped loudly, cutting off Mr. Schuester who was talking, and the couple who were whispering-arguing, and causing the whole Glee club to look at her oddly.

Kurt's expression was steely. His legs were crossed as were his arms across his chest in a defiant manner, eyes trained on a spot across the room, staring straight at it, expressionless. His whole appearance was tense and annoyed, and Blaine wasn't fairing much better by the look on his face that expressed that he was getting seriously fed up really quickly.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Schuester asked, and raised an eyebrow when nobody answered straight away.

"No, sir," Nick finally spoke and shot a wary glance at Kurt and Blaine.

Mr. Schuester gave them all another look. "Can I continue, then?"

"Please do," Sebastian cut in smoothly before Nick could. He was sat in the second row, beside Brittany, wearing another expensive getup and his hair slicked back in a fifties style way which made Kurt want to sneer, especially since, in his opinion, Sebastian's shoes did not match his outfit.

"Thank you, Sebastian," the teacher continued with a smile and began to speak again about this weeks assignment.

Blaine set his jaw, glaring at the side of Kurt's head openly. The countertenor had been in the worst mood for the past week, and Blaine was tired of it. It wasn't his fault Sebastian was in their school, and quite frankly, he had no control over it. Of course, he could have had Sebastian beaten up if he really wanted to, but Sebastian posed as no threat as of right now, so he saw no reason to. As far as he was concerned, he needed to pick his battles in order to stay out of that damned Reform school, and Sebastian was definitely not worth getting sent back there for.

And Kurt was just going to have to get over that they had a new classmate and stop acting like a petulant five year old who didn't get the tiara he wanted for his birthday.

Blaine knew that was probably a "joke" taken too far by the glare he'd received after it.

He learned it was a true story.

Nonetheless, the point was still relevant and accurate.

"Is he ever going to get over this?" Wes whispered to him, nodding vaguely to Kurt and then jerking his head in the direction of Sebastian.

Blaine glanced at him, then looked back up front with a slight sigh. "I fucking hope so, it's killing our sex life."

"You have a sex life?" Jeff asked, looking up at him from his seat.

He got no response.

* * *

><p>"I think it's time you really get a grip."<p>

Kurt spun on his heel and was less than pleased when he came face to face with the one person on top of his "refrain from maiming" list.

"It's really pathetic, you know. If I wanted Blaine, with how you're acting, I could take him from you in a matter of seconds. Don't you know you're not supposed to let your 'enemies' know that they're bothering you?"

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Kurt snapped, glaring at him openly. He glanced to the side for a second, seeing people were leaving the hallway quickly for their next classes. However, Sebastian still stood close to him, backpack shrugged up onto his shoulder carelessly, and his hands shoved in his pockets.

And still smirking like the damn cat who got the cream.

"Nothing," Sebastian responded coolly. "I just find it really amusing how your right eyebrow twitches when you get tense and annoyed whenever I'm around."

Kurt flushed and slammed his locker shut, shrugging his bag up onto his shoulder and went to turn to walk away when a hand slammed into the locker next to him, and he froze.

"Why are you leaving so fast?" Sebastian asked, still smirking, and removed his hand to instead lean against the locker casually, unaware that he'd just made Kurt have about a hundred flashbacks of Karofsky throwing him against those very lockers, and that sound of Sebastian's hand hitting the locker way too vivid for his liking. "I really just wanted to talk, that's all."

"You never 'just want to talk,'" Kurt replied, coming back to himself. "You just want to annoy me."

Sebastian smiled. "That too."

Kurt stared at him for a long moment and made a face. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk. You've already made me late for class."

"Like I said," Sebastian continued. "I think you're really pathetic and obvious. And for someone who wishes to be a performer, it's pretty obvious you'll suck. Or well, _do_ suck."

"Thank you," Kurt responded with a fake sweet voice. "I'll be sure to give you an autograph so you can sell it for money when you're living on a street, selling yourself to get through the day," he snapped, walking around him, hand clutching the strap of his bag so hard his knuckles turned white.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pushed off of the lockers and turned to follow him. "So, if I come to school and Glee club every day, and don't ditch, I get to make you this mad without even trying? Wow, you make life so much easier."

"You're sick, did you know that?" Kurt asked, stopping abruptly and turning to look at him. "Is that why you're here? To make me mad or whatever? Why would you put so much time and effort into making someone feel like that? And no, I don't feel like that. It's an honest question."

Sebastian looked perplexed for a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "No, that's not why I'm here. You realize the world doesn't revolve around you?" he asked, satisfied when Kurt flushed. "I'm here, because like you I'm underage and forced to go to a school, and sadly it has to be this one. Do you really think I want to see your face every day?"

Kurt snorted.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you and Blaine are going to Puck's party tomorrow night?"

"Why do you care?" Kurt asked, frowning at him. "Blaine is. I'm not."

"And why's that?" Sebastian asked and tilted his head, honestly looking curious.

Kurt's frown formed into a scowl. "You ask a lot of questions but don't answer much. But because I don't want to. What's it to you?"

"Absolutely nothing," Sebastian responded smoothly and smiled cattily that made Kurt shift uneasily. "I guess I won't be seeing you there," he said, turning on his heel.

"You're not going?" Kurt asked, obviously confused.

"Nope," the taller brunette responded as he walked away, popping the 'p'. "I was just curious. It seems that party will be even lamer than others I've been to in the past."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kurt replied immaturely and internally rolled his eyes at himself.

Sebastian glanced back at him over his shoulder and smirked.

"Information made him fat."

* * *

><p>"So, you're not coming."<p>

"Nope."

"Because of Sebastian."

"Because I don't want to, and Sebastian's not even going."

"Because of me, then?"

Kurt raised his eyes to Blaine and shook his head at him with a sigh. They were sitting in the library during lunch time, Blaine having dragged him off wanting to talk in private, and not many people occupied the library during lunch time. However, Kurt was sat at the table, working on finishing off an essay he'd neglected due to a migraine the night before.

"Not because of you, Blaine, because parties just aren't my scene," Kurt replied honestly and reached across the table to take his hand, no longer irritated. "The whole school is going to be there, most of whom I don't like and don't like me. Puck isn't exactly my best friend, and I don't drink alcohol. I'll be the one left making sure nobody chokes on their own vomit when they pass out. I'd rather watch movies at home."

Blaine flattened his lips together and tilted his head. "Puck told me only the Glee club and football team would be there, with maybe a few extras if they're friends of anyone."

"The football team is reason enough not to go," Kurt deadpanned. "No offense."

"Then I won't go," the smaller boy replied with a shrug. "We'll go to the movies or something."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "You don't have to not go just because I don't want to. You've been wanting to go to a party for ages-don't deny it. Go, have fun, and we'll hang out Sunday."

"I want to go with you," Blaine stressed. "But I'm not going to beg you. How will it look if I turn up without the guy who's supposed to be my boyfriend."

"I _am_ your boyfriend," Kurt squeezed his hand and leaned forward a little more. "I want you to go and enjoy yourself. I'm not going to have fun there."

Blaine continued to frown. "Puck wants you there."

"Puck won't notice when a hot blonde walks into the room," Kurt deadpanned, smiling when Blaine laughed softly.

A beat passed and Blaine sighed, looking back to him. "You're sure? This isn't some challenge to see whether I'll abandon you or not and make you feel unwanted?"

Kurt snorted. "I'm not Rachel Berry."

"Good point," Blaine laughed and leaned across to kiss him briefly. "If you change your mind...?"

"I'll be sure to let you know," Kurt nodded and smiled again. "Now, go, you have double biology."

Blaine groaned, letting his head drop for a moment before looking up at Kurt with a hopeful expression. "We could stay here and make out behind the back shelve of books instead?"

Kurt turned a very unflattering shade of crimson. "No!" he squeaked. "Go to class. I'll see you later."

"Okay, okay," Blaine laughed, smirking as he stood up and leaned across to give him a hard kiss, muffling Kurt's next response. "Have it your way, then."

"Get lost," Kurt muttered, smiling despite himself as he shoved Blaine off. "Bye."

Blaine moved away from the table, shoving his hands into his pockets with a wink as he walked out.

"Later."

* * *

><p>Saturday night became before Kurt could blink, and it was six thirty in the evening. Kurt sat on his bed, surrounded by fashion magazines, his favorite musicals and the soundtrack to RENT playing softly in the background as he sipped his homemade smoothie, wearing one of Blaine's shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Finn had left shortly before five to go help Puck set up (mostly make sure they had all the alcohol necessary to black out on) and had asked him again if he wanted to come, to which Kurt refused.<p>

Six thirty-five.

Kurt sighed, putting his drink on the bedside table and tapped his fingertips on his cheek, trying to concentrate on reading about the Kardashian's newest scandal, but found he couldn't. He glanced up again.

Six thirty-seven.

The party was due to kick off around seven, but knowing Puck, the party had started as soon as he'd woke up that morning. He'd text his friend a birthday greeting, to which Puck responded with a simple, "thanks dude, have fun alone tonight", which made Kurt scowl and get up to bake cookies.

He knew it was his own choice not to go, and he'd never been to a party like that before, mainly because he'd never been invited and it hadn't bothered him after awhile, but now he was bored and alone with no boyfriend and his distractions failing to occupy his mind.

_I'm not going,_ he thought stubbornly._ Why would I want to be in a room full of drunkards?_

_...That are also my friends and my boyfriend. Having a good time. With too much alcohol in their system._

Kurt got up to change the CD playlist on his iPod with a grumble, shaking his head from those thoughts and purposely not glancing at the fabulously skin tight outfit he had laid out across the room that was just begging to be worn since he'd had no other occasion to yet.

Six forty-four.

_Sebastian said he wasn't going..._

A sudden buzzing pulled Kurt from his thoughts, and he looked back over to his bed where his phone had lit up, signaling he had a message. With a sigh he walked over and flopped down onto his stomach, turning it towards him and seeing Blaine's name flash across the screen. Smiling slightly, he opened it.

_I miss you. Nick and Jeff are already making out and Wes and David have their tongues stuck down two Cheerio's throats. _

Kurt snorted a laugh, shaking his head as he replied;_ You know exhibitionism is not my thing. Go find Mike or Finn._

A reply came not two minutes later.

_Finn is trying to get Rachel to make out with him, and Mike is trying to keep Tina away from alcohol. Apparently she's an overly happy girl drunk._

Kurt sighed and glanced to his outfit again, tapping his phone off his hand and was about to reply when Blaine text again.

_Please come? I'm saying please. I promise I won't get too handsy and I won't drink much. I'll stay relatively sober._

Again, Kurt didn't reply for a long moment and face planted the bed before he groaned.

_I'll be there in half an hour._

* * *

><p>"You said half an hour!"<p>

Kurt jumped at Blaine's voice, his heart racing. He let out a huff and glared at him halfheartedly, fixing a piece of loose hair back into place behind his ear before he flattened his shirt as a habit. "You should know by now that my 'half an hour' means an hour or more, Blaine."

Blaine grinned a little bit, immediately going to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and to give him a welcoming kiss, making Kurt flush hotly and glance around before Blaine gently tilted his head back to look into his eyes, melting at his warm expression.

"I'm glad you came," Blaine replied honestly, moving to take his hand instead and tug him over to the front door as they were on the porch. The loud music could be heard from outside, making the floor seem like it was pulsing. "Do you want a drink?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I told you, I don't drink." He could smell the tiniest bit of alcohol on Blaine's breath, which suggested to him he'd maybe had one cup, or two at the most, considering he seemed very much sober still.

Blaine rolled his eyes and opened the front door, making Kurt wince as the music became louder and made his eardrums ring a little bit as Blaine pulled him into the hallway and straight through to the kitchen, past the large crowds of people Kurt had been suspecting. It was mainly a sea of red, white and navy, mixed with other colors here and there for those non football players and cheerios.

"Orange juice?" Blaine asked, making Kurt look away from a couple who looked to be in a very heated make out session, pressed up against a door in the hallway when they walked past into the kitchen. "Water? Coke?"

Kurt glanced to him with a shrug. "Water. That way I can see if anyone puts anything in it," he grumbled as Blaine laughed and went to grab him a bottle of water instead.

"It even has a lid," Blaine replied to pacify him. "Though maybe you should try something alcoholic, you know, just to loosen you up a bit?"

Kurt's look was enough to silence him.

"Kurt, my man!"

The next thing Kurt knew, he was enveloped into a bear hug by Puck who was grinning broadly.

"Noah," he greeted a bit awkwardly and patted him on the back when he pulled away. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, man," Puck replied as he went to grab himself another beer. "Make yourself at home. There's food in here and outside in the living room, and I think someone ordered pizza too."

Kurt nodded slightly, gravitating back towards Blaine. "Got it."

Without nothing but a smile, Puck returned back outside to the living room where hoots and hollers could be heard.

"Want to go dance?" Blaine asked him, now ridiculously close to his ear, and Kurt knew what Blaine was trying to do to relax him, making him laugh and squirm away from him with a smile.

"Sure," he replied, letting Blaine tug him back out into the hallway and into the crowded living room. People were standing around talking animatedly, singing, dancing, making out and generally having a good time. It all seemed pretty standard for a Puckerman party which usually always ended in some sort of brawl.

However, maybe this time would be different, he thought as Blaine had no qualms about dragging him out into the middle of the floor and dancing with him to a Lady Gaga song.

* * *

><p>"Jeff-"<p>

"...mm... What?"

"Get off of me!"

"But-"

Nick laughed fondly and shoved his taller blonde boyfriend off of him, squirming from the sensation of just having Jeff's lips on his neck. Jeff pulled back and blinked at him, grinning stupidly and stole a chaste kiss from his lips again, making Nick swat at him. Jeff knew Nick liked it, but was kind of shy about it anyway, especially when David and Wes snorted from behind them, both sipping now and again from their own red cups.

"It's not my fault I love you and want to keep kissing you," Jeff complained, pouting at him adorably, blonde hair falling into his eyes.

Nick turned red and brushed the bangs from his eyes, tucking them behind Jeff's ears and gave him a very light peck in return. "We have to go."

"Why?" Jeff asked, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist. "Do you not feel good?"

Nick just smiled and shrugged. "I feel normal, but I'd like to feel better."

Jeff had a look of utter confusion on his face, especially when Nick just batted his eyelashes at him.

"It means he wants you to take him home and fuck him until he can't walk," Blaine called as he walked up, an arm around a flushed Kurt's waist who swatted him for his vulgarity, making him grin. "So get going."

Nick turned even redder, looking down when Jeff looked back to him with raised eyebrows.

"Let's go," Jeff said quickly, smiling warmly at the other boy as he took his hands. "See you guys Monday."

"Have fun," David chortled as Nick and Jeff hurried past them.

Kurt gave Nick a little wink as he passed and looked back to the other three boys. "They're not driving, are they?"

Wes waved a hand as he sipped his drink, shaking his head at Kurt. "Jeff lives a couple of blocks away, and Nick not much further. They walked here, but they didn't drink barely anything anyway. It's still relatively early."

That was true, Kurt supposed. It was just approaching nine-thirty and the alcohol was still flowing freely. A few people who couldn't hold their alcohol where a mess, tripping up everywhere. Luckily, Kurt had managed to avoid any of the ones who couldn't stomach it and ended up vomiting. Blaine hadn't drank at all since Kurt had arrived, and he was actually having an okay time.

"I see you changed your mind."

Though, he supposed all good things had to come to an end.

Kurt let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, exhaling deeply and opening them again to look to Wes and David who could see behind where Kurt and Blaine were standing from their place leaning against a wall. Wes' eyes immediately narrowed and David looked less than pleased. Kurt didn't have to guess who it was. He knew the voice, the smell of that awful expensive cologne.

"I see you did too, Sebastian," Kurt deadpanned, sipping his bottle of water and not glancing at him when the taller boy moved to the side, visible to all four of them now. He looked respectable in his jeans and simple stripped shirt, holding a cup of what Kurt was sure was some sort of alcohol.

"Thought you were staying under the bridge tonight?" Wes deadpanned.

Sebastian shrugged, not bothered, sipping his drink and surveying the room. To anyone who wasn't in the Glee club, it would seem they were all normally hanging out and not that the tension had suddenly shot through the roof because they didn't trust the other boy.

"I got bored," he replied finally, eyes trailing over Blaine before looking to Kurt. "Just like you did, hence why you're here."

Kurt rolled his eyes, leaning more into Blaine's side who had tightened his hold on his waist as soon as Sebastian had spoken. "I suppose so," Kurt said.

"Hey, Kurt, come over here!" Mercedes called from where she was standing with Sam, obviously a little tipsy as she gestured for him. Kurt shot a wary look at Blaine who then released him.

"I'll be right back," Kurt told him before he ran over to his friend, leaving the three boys in a rather tense silence.

Finally, it was Sebastian who spoke. "You're all so paranoid."

David looked at his two friends, glad Nick and Jeff had left, and went to say something. However, Blaine bet him to it with a voice as cool as ice.

"We're not paranoid, we just know you like to play games, Sebastian."

"And that you like messing with Kurt," Wes added.

"And if you keep doing it, you're going to regret it," Blaine finished and sipped his drink, giving him a calm smile. "Finals are coming up, and he doesn't need your bullshit mind games. You're not ever getting me if that's what you're after, and he sure as hell doesn't want you, so I suggest you take the hint."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows but showed no other expression as he sipped his drink calmly, a small smile gracing his face as he once again surveyed the room. He remembered what he said to Kurt about competition, and realized the seed he'd planted had obviously worked to make him paranoid. He looked back to the other three to find them staring at him, but he just laughed, which was obviously the wrong thing to do by the way they scowled at him in obvious disapproval.

"I wasn't planning anything, despite what you may think," Sebastian told them. "It's not me who has a bone to pick with you, Blaine. Not really."

"You're Jeremiah's lap dog," Wes snapped at him. "You think we'll believe you?"

Sebastian raised a shoulder in a shrug. "It's your choice if you don't want to. I just want to finish school and get the hell out of this hole. But we're teammates now," he smiled again. "We'll have to learn to be civil, yes?"

"No," David grumbled, glaring at him with grey eyes. "Now get out of our faces."

Blaine had stayed silent the entire time Sebastian spoke, until the taller boy looked at him with a blank expression. Blaine had internally been thinking. Why would Sebastian have something against him, really? It was Jeremiah he'd burned, more so. Sure those two were really close, but Sebastian hadn't said anything to him either. Blaine knew better than to trust him though. He knew Sebastian could be a snake.

However, he wasn't sure why he was willing to accept this reasoning. Maybe because Sebastian, for once in his life, seemed uncharacteristically sincere.

It was a little unnerving to think about.

"Do your thing and we'll do ours," Blaine finally replied levelly. "But you hurt Kurt?" he raised an eyebrow. "I hurt you."

There was a slight silence, Wes and David smirking in satisfaction when Sebastian only blinked.

"Fair enough," the brunette conceded, smiling calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I just saw a closeted gay walk in that I hear gives amazing blowjobs."

And with that, he turned and walk away.

"...What the fuck was that?" David asked in a hushed whisper, looking confused. "Sebastian Smythe turning over a new leaf?"

"I don't believe it," Wes muttered and shook his head, glaring at the back of Sebastian's head. "You know what he's willing to do to keep his ass covered, he'll be buddies with whoever can keep him in the clear. And Blaine is currently that person at McKinley, no?"

Blaine eyed both his best friends, then glanced to Sebastian, obviously a little confused himself. "We'll give him one shot," Blaine reasoned. "He hasn't really done anything worth the threat of getting sent back to Juvie or the reform school, has he?"

Wes and David just looked at him.

"You can't be serious-" Wes tried to argue.

"I am," Blaine cut him off. "If he doesn't bother me or you guys, or Nick and Jeff, then let him terrorize whoever else he wants to."

Both of the other boys fell silent. Blaine raised an eyebrow, as if expecting them to argue, but neither said anything. They weren't surprised. Blaine was only concerned for his own group of friends, rightfully so, but there was still something about Sebastian neither of them liked and they knew Blaine probably felt the same, but was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

It was killing them to know why, though.

"I'm going to go find Kurt," Blaine said when David looked like he was about to ask something more. The smaller boy moved away from his two friends, melting into the crowd in search of his boyfriend, leaving the other two to stare after him.

"...I don't understand." David said.

Wes eyed him sideways and sighed a little. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Hopefully."

They shared a look, but said no more, deciding to go find another pair of girls to occupy their attention again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I know I always say hopefully I'll update more frequently, so I won't say it this time.. I'm just going to have to do my best.<strong>

**I don't think this story will have many more chapters... one.. maybe two to wrap it all up. It really all depends, but I think this story has gone on for long enough... this chapter I think was the longest so far. **

**Until next time... **


	17. Chapter 17 - Authors Note

Hi guys!

I'm sure you can see by now that I've basically not updated in a very long time. I apologize, truly. I just lost my drive. The last year, health and school wise, has been absolutely insane and worn me down completely. I've taken this Summer to regroup. I don't want to bore you with details of it, but just know I am sorry I haven't updated.

I wanted to let you all know that yes, I am still on hiatus. I'm not happy with anything I've written, so I haven't posted anything. I can't say my fics are necessarily abandoned, but for right now there will not be an update any time soon.

Another reason I was writing this, was to let you all know that if you wanted to contact me via tumblr; I had to remake for a few reasons which I won't post here, but my new url is: dannydanielmahealani. Feel free to chat to me there any time.

Again, I apologize, and hope there aren't too many hard feelings, but I have to do what's best for me, and I felt like it was only fair I put up some sort of authors note to let you know my stance on things right now. I held off from doing it for such a long time because I thought I could get something written I was happy with, but alas I could not.

Hopefully the next time you get an alert for this story, it will be an update, and not an authors note.

-Lara


End file.
